Was it the Person or the Moment?
by BrighterRocky
Summary: College was one thing for Josh, but helping to solve the love triangle between Riley, Lucas, and Maya was another. With a month of college under his belt, an infamous trip to the Ski Lodge underway, and feelings emerging for a certain blonde, life is about to get more complicated for Josh than he has ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in my head, then the story just started tumbling out, and I just had to write it down. I know Ski Lodge has arrived, but this is my take on things. I hope you guys enjoy. Also feel free to read and review!**

* * *

"Did you fall in love with the person or the moment?"

This statement struck out to Joshua Matthews as he sat at in his desk at the NYU lecture hall auditorium listening to the drone of his English professor, professor Smith, comparing 3 characters in a love triangle.

Listening intently, Josh tuned in to the descriptions as his professor went on in great detail. According to his professor he believed his statement to be true, despite what most of the class thought, because one of the couples in the love story they were discussing loved the guy differently. In the love triangle, one girl was in love with the guy from the very start and who he was as the person. While the other girl loved the guy due to an intense moment they had shared and was confused about her feelings because of it.

Josh Matthews took a sip of his black coffee as he scribbled down his notes wondering why his professor's current lecture was drawing him. The plot was predictable, something you would see in a typical TV show, yet the story itself was interesting with its twists, turns, and the solution was clear (he had read ahead) to how the situation would resolve itself. Even with all this in mind, he couldn't quite figure out why he felt like he had a strong connection to the story. His love life was nonexistent which he wasn't really complaining about since adjusting to college life was anything but easy. Yes, it had been a long 2 months since Josh has started NYU and the big change was taking some time to getting used to. Leaving his parent's house from Philadelphia and moving to New York to spend the next 4 years in a dorm hadn't been all that it was cracked up to be. Moving away from his friends, his parents, and starting over wasn't one of his strengths and it was beginning to show through his social interactions at parties and events. Even though he knew quite a few people, he couldn't help but feel something was missing in his life. Something he finally felt comfortable enough to explore, despite everything that was currently going on around him.

"And that is why," the professor spoke up drawing Josh back into the conclusion of his lecture. "We should question to whether the characters love the guy for the right reason. Did they fall in love with the person or the moment? Thank you."

The person or the moment? Josh wrote once more underlining the sentence as students began to file out of the auditorium. _What an interesting question indeed_. Josh mused as he flipped his composition notebook and stuffed it into his messenger bag. On plain paper it seemed obvious what was going on. But in real life would it be that obvious? With his question in mind, he couldn't help but find his feet carrying him to his professor located at the podium.

"Ah, Joshua Matthews. How are you? To what do I owe your presence?" Professor Smith asked shuffling his papers turning to the brown haired teenager.

Startled by his sudden greeting, Josh stood there stunned, baffled that his professor knew his name since he hardly ever talked to him. "I'm great actually. I just wanted to let you know that your lecture was great as usual. However, it really struck out to me today. And how do you know my name?"

Professor Smith chuckled before continuing, "I believe you introduced yourself along with the handful of students of the first day of class which is something not many students do. Also with your high exam grades and your nose either stuck in that notebook of yours or you listening to my lectures how could I not know that name of one of the most successful students in my class?"

Josh beamed and nervously scratched behind his neck feeling slightly shy. Having an older brother as a teacher had its perks and definitely showed in his academic achievements throughout the years. "I guess having an older brother who is a teacher has its perks," Josh spoke voicing his opinion thinking of his older brother Cory Matthews who currently taught at Abagail Adams High. "Along with parents who have pushed me to do my best in school and my love of learning also helps. I take school very seriously, in fact I actually graduated from high school a year early."

Professor Smith nodded in approval. "Very good and that explains why you look so young." Josh flinched at the word young, a word he hadn't heard used on him for almost 2 years from the NYU student Sophie who gave him a tour of the campus. It was also a word he used to say to a pretty blonde when her flirtatious attempts got out of hand. An odd tug at his heart occurred when he thought of that certain blonde he hadn't seen in awhile and he shook it away focusing his attention back to his professor.

"But I'm sure you didn't come here to tell you your life story or achievements. What brings you here?"

"The lecture. When you stated whether or not the characters loved the guy the same way 'Were they in love with the person or the moment'," Josh began. "I feel as if the answer is really obvious. Even when I was reading the story it was clear from the beginning which love was true."

Professor Smith nodded pleased with Josh's answer. It seemed as if someone had finally pieced together the story the author of the book was trying to tell. "Go on. Which girl is in love with Leonardo for him as a person and which girl fell in love with him because of the moment?"

"Well," Josh stuttered shocked the professor wanted his input. "Rebecca and Leonardo's love is true. Their interactions and emotions have started from the beginning and have grown despite what others think. Madalyn's and Leonardo's love is based off a moment they had together. They were clearly best friends from the start, but by being in the right place in the right time the moment they had together caused the sudden feelings for each other that were never there."

"Excellent, Since you read ahead why do you think most of the class thought Madalyn and Leonardo will end up together instead of Rebecca and Leonardo?" Professor Smith asked wanting to know if his instincts were true. Despite using a teen novel to teach a freshmen class of 200 to fit the requirement of the course plan he was given, he was also hoping to teach an important lesson he hoped his students would appreciate. So far it seemed like none of them grasped it, but with the intelligent teenager in front of him he was sure that Josh was capable of understanding the lesson.

"Because of perception," Josh answered without missing a beat. "Everyone else in the story along with the rest of the classmates thought that Leonardo and Madalyn were meant to be because they looked good together and the adventures they would have together. That's how they saw them. Even though they had great chemistry, they lacked the connection, understanding, and romance that Rebecca and Leonardo have. The author probably wrote this story to show that just because a couple looks good together on the outside doesn't mean they look good on the inside. He probably wanted to show that perceptions shouldn't matter when it comes to romance, that old school romance does still exist. Lately everyone falls in love with the exciting attractive couple instead of the deep romantic couple which I find refreshing." Josh finished realizing how deeply passionate he sounded. It looked like Cory's love for academics wasn't the only thing Josh shared, it was his beliefs.

"So do I," Professor Smith chuckled and couldn't help but marvel at the eighteen-year old's words. Josh Matthews was wise beyond his years. His hopes and beliefs about love were very similar to a teacher he met at a conference a couple of years ago. "What is your brother's name by the way?"

"Cory Matthews." Josh replied without missing a beat.

"Spoken like a true Matthews," Professor Smith grinned. "I should've known by the last name but I wanted to be sure. I meet your brother at a teacher's conference years ago and he is quite an inspiration."

"He really is," Josh said in admiration. He could only hope he could be as successful as his brother one day career wise and relationship wise. "But back to the story. The answer seems so simple in black and white, is it that simple in real life?"

Professor Smith chuckled seeing where Josh was getting at it. Even though Josh had a good head on his shoulders in the classroom, he wondered if he could use the same knowledge in real life. He was confident Josh was able to and hoped he wouldn't prove him wrong. "To you and I it seems that simple on paper. But when it comes to the other readers or anyone for that matter, the novel is really complicated like life often is. If you are ever in a situation like that, it is up to you to decipher perceptions from reality." Professor Smith answered, watching Josh nod his head in understanding. It seemed as if his work was done. Satisfied, Professor Smith grabbed his suitcase eager to send his pupil out into the world, "Now as much as I would like to continue to talk about literature, shouldn't you be on your way somewhere?"

Josh took a moment to consider the professor's words. Professor Smith had answered everything he had asked and had faith that he could handle anything given he didn't get swept up in the drama. With the newfound information in mind, he immediately thought of his brother, his sister in-law, niece, nephew, and a certain blonde he hadn't seen in awhile since moving to the city. Especially the certain blonde who caused a strange tug at his heart that he hadn't seen since she decided to crash a dorm room party a year ago. He had grown since then and was starting to see things differently now. It was time to stop hiding out from his problems and face them.

"Yes I believe I do have somewhere to be," Josh spoke finding a grin slowly appearing on his face. He bid his professor a farewell and walked outside the classroom and into the crisp autumn air towards his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you for the feedback! I posted this story late at night and woke up with so many reviews, follows, and favorites. Seriously, THANK YOU! You guys rock! Secondly, I plan on incorporating scenes from Ski Lodge Part 1 and 2 (has anyone seen those episodes by the way? They were pretty great) along with my own twists, turns, and ideas. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

Strolling outside through the NYU campus, Josh started his trek to the one place he could see his family and have his caffeine fix: Topanga's. Watching the leaves rustle in the wind and the scenery change around him Josh collected his thoughts on how he was going to do this.

 _I'll just stroll in_ Josh thought and order coffee. _No that's not a good idea_ he quickly shot it down. It was one thing to just go in and order coffee from his sister in law which is something he usually did, but to not acknowledge his niece, nephew, their friends, and the pint sized blonde was one thing.

He felt the familiar lurch in his heart when he thought of Maya Hart and nervous chewed his bottom lip just thinking about her. He hadn't seen her in almost a year, back when she was 14, dressed in her vintage clothes and wore her hair loose and wavy. From his talks on the phone with Riley, the blonde had gone through a lot style, personality, and family changes within the past year and he was eager to see for himself.

 _Eager to see?_ Josh that incredulously shaking his head tugging his beanie down lower on his head as the late September breeze blew through the air. Why was he so eager? Sighing, he looked up at the sky as he drew closer to his destination searching for an answer for his question. _Why am I so eager?_ He thought breaking down the question in the same manner he used to figure out the love triangle the book he read for English class. Well she's gorgeous Josh began in his head, _that's a given._ _Not to mention she knows what she feels at such a young age for being 15, she's wise beyond her years, is super talented at art, music (she could sing a tune he's been told), she's passionate, has a smile that could light up a room and makes my heart skip a beat when she's around or I hear her name…_

Josh immediately froze to a stop at his last stop merely a few feet away from Topanga's. Did he Josh Matthews like Maya Hart? Taking a deep breath he felt his heart race at the mere thought. He wasn't ready to come to a conclusion, not until he proved his theory the old fashioned way: by putting himself in the game something he hadn't done let alone tried in the past year. _Well,_ Josh swallowed, _there is only one way to find out_ Josh thought and pushed open the door to Topanga's

Immediately he was bathed in the warmth the cozy coffee shop provided and the delicious scent of pumpkin spice greeted him tempting him to order a pumpkin spice latte instead of the usual black coffee he drank. Surveying the room, he scanned his surroundings taking note of a few desks occupied by students until his eyes landed at the rectangular table with a familiar head of brown hair and not the blonde one he hoped to see. _So much for a long awaited hello_ Josh thought just as the pretty brunette lifted her head and huge smile graced her face.

"Uncle Josh! What a nice surprise!" Riley exclaimed jumping out of her seat and ran over to envelop him a hug.

"Riley!" Josh said and hugged her back equally as much taking note how her hair was shorter, similar to how Topanga had her hair in high school from the stories Cory told him, and how tall she had gotten _. It seemed as if Riley had left out some minor details_ Josh mused _. Hopefully she didn't leave out anything important._

"So," Riley began pulling away from the hug as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "What brings you to Topanga's? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Niece I go to college here at NYU. And secondly it's been a difficult trying to adjust to college. Things are just winding down so I have some free time now. And thirdly you cut her hair? I thought you told me everything."

" Well that's good. Hopefully that means you'll spend more time with all of us," Riley began gesturing to her and all her friends before finishing her train of thought. "And I tell you almost everything," Riley muttered quickly that Josh could hardly catch what she said before changing the subject. _That was weird. What is she hiding?_ Josh pondered as he turned his attention back to Riley.

"They suggested I should change my hair," Riley gestured towards Farkle and Lucas who gave sheepish grins in return. "But I ultimately decided to cut it myself. I needed a change."

"Change is good," Josh agreed surveying her friends. Farkle, the genius had gotten taller and had his arm around a girl he assumed was his girlfriend Smackle. Although he had never met Smackle, she seemed more confident from what Riley described her as and was giving him flirtatious looks which freaked him out. Lucas, the so called cowboy, had gotten slightly more muscular and seemed more relaxed from the last time he saw him. And Zay he presumed, he never actually met him either, was smiling and laughing more despite his break up from Vanessa that Riley told him about. All in all, it seemed like her friends had matured and grown alongside his niece as well. "It seems as if you have all changed as well."

"To be fair I believe Maya also suggested you should change your hair Riley," Lucas interjected causing Josh's heart to race at her name. _And there's the racing again_. Josh thought grinning nervously trying to pay attention to one of Zay's jokes. All signs seemed to be pointing to one common answer. He just had to see her face to face.

"Speaking of Maya," Josh interrupted hoping it wasn't a big deal only to cause the live 5 to stop talking abruptly. _So much for being casual. Here goes nothing._ "Where is she?" Josh asked causing the 5 friends to giggle and grin mischievously.

"Why are you guys grinning-" Josh began only to feel the air knocked out of him as someone jumped onto his back causing him to stumble around in a familiar fashion he experienced a year ago only with Riley and her friends laughing at the attacker's antics.

It was all too familiar. The way her arms were wrapped his neck, her legs encircling his torso for support, and how his arms instinctively held the attacker's legs into place so she won't fall off.

 _It couldn't be, could it?_

"Did someone mention my name?" his attacker asked as the scent of apples flooded his senses and he felt his cheeks heat up.

 _Yes it could be._

"Hi Maya," Josh choked out as she gave his body a squeeze before effortlessly sliding off his back as he straightened out his clothes before facing the blonde beauty.

She wore her hair straighter now, but it still fell past her shoulders long and loose. Dressed in the typical yet slightly more mature Maya Hart attire: black ankle boots, ripped skinny jeans, and a stripped black and white blouse with a hooded leather jacket over it, her outfit showcased new curves he hadn't quite noticed before. But one thing that hadn't changed, he noticed, was the fiery determination in her eyes when she had her mind set on something along with that special smile that made her eyes light up that only seemed to be reserved for him. All his worries disappeared and everything was clear as he found himself smiling back. _Professor Smith is right about one thing_ , Josh thought as he willed himself to speak but found himself failing to as Maya giggling attempting to do the same thing. _If_ _you pay attention to what is right in front of you and don't try to over analyze it, you won't miss a thing._ Although he wasn't sure of what Riley was hiding from him, he was sure of one thing and it was clear from the beginning. He liked Maya Hart.

"Ahem!" Riley coughed breaking Josh and Maya from their trance.

"Ugh yeah Riley?" Josh asked nonchalantly hoping he wasn't too obvious as Riley observed them, her head cocked cutely to the side with Lucas in a similar fashion only gazing at Riley. _Looks like the cowboy is still smitten with Riley._ Josh observed _. Just as it had been from the beginning._

"What Riley means is you should stop raping Maya with your eyes, dreamboat." Smackle interrupted.

"Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed glaring at his girlfriend in an attempt to keep her from saying anymore. Josh blushed furiously, as Maya smirked trying to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks as well. _So much for being smooth_ he thought as Riley and Lucas exchanged knowing looks on a little secret they seemed to share.

"What? He's Maya's boing! I mean look at him. He is a dreamboat." Smackle said knowingly gesturing to him wildly.

"Smackle!" Farkle and Maya exclaimed trying to silence their friend from another outburst.

"Although I am loving these random outbursts and the potential of a new couple for me to ship," Zay began gesturing to Josh and Maya. "When are we going to solve the triangle?" he finished gesturing to Riley, Lucas, and Maya.

"Zay!" exclaimed everyone as Josh turned to Maya, Lucas, and Riley confused seeing them in a whole new light. What was going on? Did he miss something that happened in the last year? Had the story he read in his English class come to life?

"What triangle?" Josh finally asked as Riley and Lucas groaned and Maya slumped her shoulders in defeat. At first glance he thought it was Riley and Lucas together and possibly him and Maya both liking each other. Had he read the situation all wrong like his classmates did in the novel?

"It's a long story," Lucas sighed running a hand through his hair clearly not prepared to dive into the long tale.

"Yeah. It started when we were in eighth grade-" Riley began before Josh interrupted.

"Eighth grade?" Josh asked feeling like just had the air knocked out of him again, only in a painful way. It turned out Riley kept a lot more from him more than he originally thought. _I should've stayed in touch with them more last year_. Josh thought guilty as he glanced at the blonde beauty who looked equally as guilty. _Things would've been different._

"Yeah it really is a long story Josh. You might want to sit down and have some coffee for this," Maya suggested gesturing towards the counter where the barista was making coffee.

Josh nodded glumly and shared one last look with Maya who sank down in an empty next to Riley and held her face in her hands before making his way in line to get the caffeine he desperately needed now.

 _Everything was supposed to be simple. How could I go from knowing what I thought was happening one second to not seeing the larger picture the next? Have I been seeing this all wrong? Or am I falling into the same trap my classmates did?_ Groaning he now knew two more things were right for certain. That life is full of perceptions and reality just as Professor Smith predicted and had shown through the novel. And just like the novel and his professor had shown, it was difficult to decipher which was which. Josh didn't expect it to be so complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the feedback everyone! I greatly appreciate every review, follow, and favorite. You guys are the greatest and the sweetest. It means the world to me! Now please enjoy the next chapter (sorry it took awhile by the way. I just started editing because this chapter is crucial. It sets up the upcoming ones that will take place at the Ski Lodge and I just had to get this one right). So as always please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

After a large cup of black coffee (his craving for a pumpkin spice latte died down upon hearing the news of the triangle) Josh was fully caught up on all of what had happened last year involving the triangle. How it started, how it progressed, Maya's identity crisis, and where they were in terms of it now which unfortunately for him wasn't good since he couldn't really make any progress with Maya.

 _Not that I really could because of the age difference_ Josh scoffed at himself remembering they were 3 years apart. He shook his head in disbelief feeling foolish. _But then again I just wanted to come to an understanding with her for now._ Sighing he downed the rest of his coffee in one gulp wincing at how cold it was. Looks like he needed more coffee to get himself through this mess.

"So let me get this straight," Josh began staring his empty cup of coffee as 6 pairs of eyes stared at him. _Talk about pressure. Now I know how teachers feel when students give them their undivided attention._ "This whole triangle started because of a bull riding contest in Texas."

"Yup," Zay agreed.

"All because Lucas couldn't stay on Judy the Sheep for longer than 8 seconds when he was a little boy," Farkle snickered.

"I was a little kid!" Lucas objected as Riley who sat by him started holding in her laughter while Maya bit her lip to contain herself.

"You call yourself a cowboy?" Josh teased as Maya who sat by him busted out laughing along with others while Riley tried to comfort to Lucas.

"I'm dying here!" Lucas groaned as Riley tried to soothe the cowboy's bruised pride before speaking.

"Yeah the triangle started in Texas, but even if Lucas managed to stay on Judy the Sheep when he was younger I'm sure we would've ended up in this mess."

"You're right," Josh agreed and decided to look at the situation in a different approach and turned to Maya. "This started because you were concerned about Lucas getting hurt riding the bull. Why is that?" Josh asked looking into her blue eyes searching for something, anything, to help him untangle this triangle.

Maya sat with arms folded across her chest meeting her gaze. They stared at each other unmoving, not blinking. Similar to when she confessed to him at the NYU dorm that she liked him. Just when he thought she was going to tear her gaze away from his, she leaned meeting his eyes as she spoke. "I care about all of my friends just like anyone else would. Besides Riley was concerned about him riding the bull too."

 _Riley was concerned too._ Josh pondered letting this information soak in before Riley interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah I was concerned about him riding the bull, but I still believed he could."

"Oh yeah," Maya challenged tearing her gaze away from his towards Riley. "Didn't look like it. Isn't being concerned your thing?"

 _Being concerned is Riley's thing._ Josh silently agreed. So why was Maya more concerned than Riley at the time?

"I told you I believe in him," Riley countered back at Maya as Lucas, who sat in between in them, shrank down in his seat trying to stay out of it. "Besides you didn't exactly deny that you didn't like him when I asked."

"You didn't ask. You drew up your own conclusion based on my actions."

"Wait. Riley you basically stated Maya liked Lucas without giving Maya a chance to deny it?" Josh interrupted trying to wrap his head around the whole ordeal. There was a lot of information to go through, but he was trying to pick out important bits and pieces that would help him solve the mess.

"Well yeah. It seemed obvious at the time. The way she unexpectedly cared about Lucas's safety riding the bull, the way she teases him…." Riley trailed off unsure of herself.

"But Maya always teases me," Lucas pointed out.

"Then why do let her?" asked an exasperated Riley as she met Lucas's gaze.

Josh watched the silent exchange between them seeing the concern etched on their faces. It was a similar expression he watched Cory give Topanga throughout the years that he hadn't seen anywhere else. At least not between Lucas and Maya he hoped. "You know maybe if you had given Maya a chance to explain herself, maybe this whole situation could be avoided," Josh offered.

"Maybe," Riley reluctantly agreed. "But then there was this campfire between them…"

"Ugh," everyone groaned as Josh massaged his temples. They were back to square one.

"Nice going Josh we're back to square one! And you call yourself a genius!" Farkle exploded pointing a finger accusingly at him.

"I never claimed I was a genius. I just graduated from high school a year early. I'm dying here!" Josh exploded back letting his head fall into hands. It seemed as if his 2 months of college wasn't doing much for him.

"Farkle!" Maya exploded back as she gently patted his back in soothingly.

Josh sighed loosening up at her touch, finding comfort in it. At least someone believed in him. Siting back up, he surveyed the eager teens before him. It was time to tackle the campfire. "So what exactly happened at this campfire? You guys never exactly explained what happened"

"Lucas and Maya had an emotional moment together," Smackle spoke as Josh pieced together the information being given to him.

"Thus starting the triangle," Zay finished.

"They didn't kiss!" Riley added as all heads snapped at her. "What just throwing it out there."

"She started calling me names and I grabbed her face trying to shut her up," Lucas said reminiscing on the moment himself.

Josh studied him noting how he smiled when he said it but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm still confused." Josh admitted unsure of what to make of things.

"Well get unconfused Boing! It was a romantic moment that sparked the feelings they have for each other!" Smackle proclaimed annoyed by his antics.

 _So it started by a romantic moment._ Josh thought immediately thinking of the book he read in class. _Two characters in the book, Madalyn and Leonardo, begin to question their feelings after a romantic moment like Lucas and Maya. So if my theory is correct Lucas and Maya parallel those characters. That means they are confused about their feelings for each other because of a moment. Which means Lucas and Riley are the other couple, Rebecca and Leonardo, who's feelings for each other have been true from the start._ Josh turned to Lucas and Riley who were sure enough were stealing glances at each other while Maya was studying her nail polish. _This could be the solution, but if so why is Maya still in on the triangle? She would never try to steal anything from Riley._ Josh pondered knowing there was more to the story he hadn't figured out.

"So he grabbed your face and you stopped talking," Josh stated to Maya as she looked up from her fingernails to meet his gaze.

"Yes Uncle Boing. No need to establish it 100 more times," Maya teased rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Hey at least I'm trying but I still don't understand how someone grabbing your face can-"Josh trailed off as Maya abruptly grabbed his face, turned it towards hers and pulled it close to hers.

Gasps came from Riley and Smackle as Josh did everything in his power not to close the distance between them with his lips. _Talk about not being able to control your actions_ Josh thought as he looked down at her lips nervously trying to control himself while she looked up at his lips as well.

"Now do you see my point?" Maya asked as Josh meekly nodded not used to her sudden proximity. He was starting to envision, much to his dismay, what transpired between Lucas and Maya on the fateful night at the campfire. _It could've been just a moment between them. But do all moments feel this intense?_ He was sure he wasn't the only one struggling to control himself as Maya reluctantly released her hands away from his face and he leaned back into his seat trying to collect his thoughts. He decided he was just going to talk to Maya later about his idea as he surveyed the room noting that Lucas did not look jealous at all that Maya had just reenacted a moment between them with him. Surely a guy who cared for a girl would be jealous however Lucas showed no signs.

"Whoa talk about intense," Zay broke the silence startling them. Grinning he turned to Josh nodding at him. "You should hang out with us more."

"I plan on it," Josh agreed earning all around smiles from the rest of the gang. Despite being a few years younger than him they were pretty cool. No wonder Riley always talked about them. "I'm going to get more coffee." Josh spoke up changing the subject as he grabbed his mug and stood up prepared to get more.

Walking to the counter he spotted Topanga who had just tied on her apron ready to work.

"Josh," Topanga greeted her smile as bright as Riley's. The saying like mother like daughter really applied to them.

"Hi Topanga," Josh greeted back placing his coffee mug on the counter eager for more coffee. Maybe he really did have a coffee addiction.

"What a nice surprise! What brings you here Josh?"

"Coffee. I think I'll try that pumpkin spice latte. I've been on the fence about it about it, but I think I'll just go for it."

"Alright," Topanga said taking the mug from him, washed it, and prepared to make the drink for him. "But just so you know I wasn't talking about why you were standing in line for coffee. What brings you here at Topanga's?"

"Can't a guy just visit his family?' Josh offered sheepishly wincing under Topanga's knowing look.

"He can, but since you spent the last hour talking to Riley and her friends I would say otherwise. Especially with those looks you gave Maya." She finished causing his blood to run cold.

Crap he was busted.

"I ugh," Josh stammered trying to think of a better excuse only to be silenced by Topanga once more.

"Relax I'm not going to kill you. But just so you know I have been here for the past hour so lying to me won't do any good. You probably would've noticed if you looked up every once in awhile, but I think I know why you didn't. I have my suspicions and I don't want to be wrong. Tell me why are you here?" Topanga asked her gaze unwavering. Josh was starting to see why she was a lawyer to be feared.

"I think I like Maya," Josh admitted quickly and quietly watching Topanga's face light up which immediately confused him.

"Wait I'm confused shouldn't you be lecturing me on how I'm too old for Maya and yada yada?"

"Although that is true, what I see between you and Maya could be genuine if you would both give it a chance someday. Maybe not right away, but someday." Topanga replied.

"So you're saying we're the next Cory and Topanga?" Josh teased as the lawyer shook her head no.

"No. There is only one Cory and Topanga just like there is one Josh and Maya. Each relationship is special in their own way. Find what you want." Topanga stated causing Josh to smile. He had an idea of what he wanted and it was encouraging to know his sister in law was rooting for him. "Anyways you're here for Maya to explore your feelings for her. Why are you getting involved in this love triangle or should I say love square now?"

"For it'd to be a love square it'd require a certain blonde to share the same feelings for certain beanie wearing teenager which seems unlikely. And as for me getting involved I believe the triangle isn't actually a triangle. I have my theories, I'm just missing some vital information to back it up." Josh admitted.

"For someone in college you really aren't that aware when someone cares about you," Topanga stated confusing him. _What did she mean? Did she think Maya liked him_? Josh pondered as his sister in law spoke once more. "As for this triangle business. I won't ask why you think it's not a triangle, although I do believe my love square theory comes into play, because that is your business. I do believe you can help them solve it. I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Josh asked as Topanga passed him the mug topped with whipped cream.

"It's late notice, but Cory is arranging for the class to take a trip to the Ski Lodge tomorrow-"

"The infamous Ski Lodge? The Mount Sun Lodge? The one with Lauren?" Josh interrupted. Why would his brother do such a thing? Was he trying to make history repeat itself? Especially with a triangle, no square now, looming before everyone.

"Yeah that one. Anyways we need an extra chaperone there. If you don't have class tomorrow or anything to do this weekend…." Topanga trailed off and Josh understood what she was getting at.

"I have no classes tomorrow and my plans were to actually to catch with you guys and them. But since they are going to be there…" Josh trailed off staring at the blonde beauty who was laughing at something Riley said.

"You'd kill two birds will one stone. You'll catch up with everyone and help them solve the triangle. So what do you say?"

The decision was a no brainer. A chance to catch up with family, friends, grow closer to Maya, put an end to the triangle all while chaperoning the class at the Ski Lodge that almost ended Cory and Topanga; he was in. Was it crazy? Yes. Not to mention thousands of things could go wrong. But who was he to pass up this opportunity.

"I say I'm in," Josh agreed raising his mug to clink with Topanga's as he toasted to their proposition.

Taking a sip of his beverage, Josh only hoped his theories so far were correct and he could figure out what Maya's role was in the triangle before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost 100 follows on this story?! Almost 60 faves?! Almost 30 reviews?! You guys are seriously awesome. Thank you so much! Ski Lodge is here (and ironically enough Ski Lodge Part 1 was playing while I was writing and editing this chapter) so hopefully you guys enjoy it in Josh's POV, I tried my best. The next chapter should be the movie scenes (here's hoping I can pull it off! Wish me luck.) As always read and review.**

* * *

"Nature!" Josh heard Cory Matthews exclaim from his classroom followed by the throwing of what he assumed to be a pointer stick at the chalk board.

Josh chuckled as walked further towards his brother's classroom his nerves on high alert. After agreeing to Topanga's proposition last night, he sat down with Riley's friends to talk to them more while finishing his pumpkin spice latte which turned out to be surprisingly good.

Leaning against a locker, Josh waited a bit outside the classroom when he heard his brother mention the 3 head triangle and instantly groaned. _Who knew that when you left a bunch of freshmen alone chaos could happen._ He decided not to mention to his niece or her friends that he was chaperoning last night. He decided to keep it a secret in hopes of surprising them. _Well really a certain blonde._ He smirked at himself feeling foolish for having feelings for a girl 3 years younger than him, but he couldn't help it. _The heart wants what the heart wants._ He thought thinking back to last night at how he pulled out a notebook to write down some findings about the triangle and how it managed to catch the blonde's attention.

*flashback*

" _Whatcha doing there Boing? Drawing a picture? Because if so your triangle is looking kinda horrible," Maya observed as she took a sip from her mug._

 _Josh looked up from his notebook and glared at her affectionately. Despite her constant teasing she really had matured over the past couple years. Or maybe I just never noticed before. He thought as she looked at him over the rim of her mug, patiently waiting for an answer. Feelings really did change everything and put everything into perspective._

" _We can't all be artists like you Miss Hart. And for your information it's not artwork. It notes, observations, and theories on how to solve this triangle."_

" _Well good because you'd never make it as an artist," Maya remarked taking another sip of her drink before setting it down on her lap, staring into the mug lost in thought. "But you might make a really good counselor or psychologist with you helping Riley, Lucas, and I solve this mess. Why do you want to get involved?" she asked staring at him with icy blue eyes._

 _Josh swallowed trying to think of a logically way to answer without giving his true intentions away. He wanted to tackle one problem at a time before throwing himself into the equation. Unless fate has another plan he thought as he took a sip from his own mug before answering. "I'm really good at interpreting things specifically literature. How I got good at this? I don't know. But the situation you, Lucas, and Riley are in reminds me of what I read in my English literature class. I know it's a gamble, but I'm determined to help you all untangle this mess."_

" _You're right it's risky," Maya began turning to stare at Riley and Lucas sharing a moment. Josh watched as she smiled at their interaction, which surprised him, before turning back to him. "But it would be nice to finally end this triangle. And as for why you're good at interpreting things, it's because you are an observer. You observe things."_

 _Josh stared at her letting her words sink in. She was right. He did observe people and things at such a young age. Being the youngest with siblings older than him didn't give him the chance to form strong relationships with them at the time. So instead he watched people which return helped him strengthen his love for education. Staring at the blonde in front of him he noticed an emotion cross over her face. Just as he was about to interpret it, Riley spoke snapping them out of their trance and back to the conservation._

 _*end of flashback*_

Josh snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear Maya from the classroom proclaim, "We got this completely under control Matthews. My human nature is completely under control. And there is nothing and nobody who could ever change that."

 _We'll see. Here goes nothing._ Josh smirked as he entered the classroom. "Hey kiddies." Josh greeted as he watched the surprised faces Riley and her friends emerge across the room.

A nervous giggle erupted from the blonde beauty as she shyly looked down at her desk before speaking, "I'm wrong."

Feeling the familiar skip in his heart he was growing used to feeling, he smiled hearing Riley mutter knowingly, "Here we go" as she sunk down in her seat as Lucas gave him a look as if seeing what his true intentions were for the first time. _Score one for Josh_

"So you're my chaperone?" Maya slowly asked. The laughter still tinged in her voice. Josh nodded quickly hiding the heat rising in his cheeks just as Topanga walked in the class. "I invited him," she announced casually sharing a knowing look with him.

"I love you!" Maya announced smiling ear to ear causing Josh to smile once more. Her smile really was contagious, _Score two for Josh._ He thought sending Topanga a silent thank you before she spoke once more. "I'm coming too."

"I invited her. I'm smart," Cory spoke up.

"We'll be watching over you," Topanga said.

"Kay," Maya said.

"Hi my name is Josh," Josh found himself speaking up once more. "And I'll be with you all day and all night so no monkey business," he finished his finger quickly passing over the room to make sure he got his point across.

Just as quickly as he spoke he saw Maya making monkey noises and imitating monkey movements. It looked like she still acted like a goofball when he was around. Folding his arms across his chest he watched as her friends sunk down in their seats in embarrassment from her antics. With the possibility of her still liking him despite her calmer attitude the day before, it looked like the Ski Lodge trip was shaping up to be off to a great start.

* * *

The bus ride there was uneventful to say the least. Seated in one of the front seats, Josh had his headphones in, his notebook and the novel open from his English literature class determined to unravel the triangle even more only to come to a complete dead end again. _There has to be something more to this. What am I missing?_ Josh pondered feeling restless about the situation. _Why was the triangle dragged out longer than necessary?_ Looking up he noticed the bus was parked out of the Ski Lodge and students were starting to file out. _That was fast._ Picking up his bag and stuffing his things inside, he decided he had to try to find the missing puzzle piece to this mess later.

Admiring the autumn leaves around him, Josh smiled breathing in the fresh air of nature making his way up the lodge's steps. _This sure does beat the city life._ Entering through the door way he carried his bag and spotted the "triangle" seated at one of the bay windows. He felt the beginning of a smile on his lips until he saw Maya grab Lucas's shirt, pull him towards her while she pointed in his direction and heard her say, "Hey! Boing has nothing to do with this, okay? He's just a fantasy. You don't go out with a fantasy. You only think about them all the time. What's the matter with you?"

 _Well that hurt._ Josh thought setting his bag on the table feeling a pang in his heart. Apparently he was only a fantasy to her. Did that mean she was a fantasy to him? Was he getting perception confused from reality? Or was she just saying that to deny her feelings for him? Frowning he tried to reassure himself he was right, he hoped, as Smackle approached him.

"When's the first nature hike dream boat?" Smackle asked flirtatiously as Farkle and Zay trailed behind her.

"Smackle do you know who this is?" Farkle asked incredulously. It was plain to see that Farkle was getting tired of his girlfriend's antics.

"He's Maya's boing! We met him yesterday," answered a matter of fact Smackle.

"Then why would you call him dream boat?" Farkle asked.

"Look at him," Smackle proclaimed lightly tapping his face.

"Okaaaaay," Josh said smiling nervously not sure how to react. If only Maya had flirted with him instead, he'd have an idea on what to do. Clearing his throat he glanced around the room before speaking, "While Cory and Topanga are checking us in, let me welcome you all to Mount Sun Lodge. Where we are here to turn our thoughts away from indoor relationships," Josh paused noticing Maya perk up his words before finishing his sentence "Towards our relationships with the outdoors."

"Yeah I don't think so cub scout," Zay said observing how the students looked disinterested in his words.

Glancing around he noticed all the happy couples around him and inwardly groaned. Cory's timing was, as usual, horrible.

"You brought them here on couple's weekend?" Topanga asked in disbelief glaring at her husband.

"Oh course I did!" Cory muttered shaking his head angrily.

"Nature Sez: Tree's a crowd," Zay read from the sign in front of him.

"Huh," Riley spoke up confused by the sign's foreshadowing. Josh scanned the sign and noticed all the puns that seemed to relate to the trio's situation. _Coincidence? I think not._ He mused before tuning in back to the conversation.

"Moonlight walk: Triangle trail," Smackle read.

"Huh," Maya spoke up not amused.

"Riley, Maya and Lucas enough already," Farkle read as everyone froze confused by his words.

"Huh," Farkle said amusingly as he tossed a marker up in the air and caught it as the trio looked at each nervously.

 _Looks like you're not the only who wants it to end Farkle_ Josh thought as he snuck a glance at the blonde at the bay window.

* * *

Hours later Josh found himself separating Yogi and Darby who had snuck away from the group on the nature hike to make out.

"You two stay away from each other," Cory announced as he pushed Darby and Josh pushed Yogi across the lodge lobby past his niece who sat on the bay window propping up her injured foot on the seat. _Who falls off the bus? It's a shame she had to the miss the hike. It was great._ Josh thought as they finally came to a stop as Cory lectured the young teens about the importance of having nature time and how romance should be separate from it.

Josh folded his arms across his chest trying to be cross at the young teens like his brother was just doing, but found it difficult to do so. Needless to say trying to talk to Maya by herself was a challenge. He had no alone time with her. Despite being around her for a few moments on the nature hike, she was often flanked by the cowboy and her friends. Not to mention, he wasn't able to talk to her at all due to the incident between Yogi and Darby. _What does a guy have to do to be around someone he cares about?_ Josh pondered watching as Cory lectured them once more before sending them off. Suddenly Josh found himself sympathizing with Yogi. _All he wanted was to be around his girlfriend what was the harm in that? But then again Maya isn't my girlfriend, yet. Maybe someday. I just know I want her in my life a lot._

"Now you!" his brother snapped pointing at Josh making him jump.

"What did I do?" Josh asked unsure what his brother was getting at. Unless…Josh's eyes widened in surprise. He should've known.

"Topanga," Josh whispered as Cory nodded.

"Yup," His brother replied staring down Josh.

"Cory," Josh began swallowing unsure what to say. He thought speaking with Topanga would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. So why was talking to his brother leaving him equally as flustered?

"Say no more," Cory cut in not giving Josh a chance to speak. "It's great that you want to end the triangle as much as the rest of us. I get it. If anybody can help these crazy kids solve it is you. You were one of my first students after all and I trust you will use everything I taught you to fix this."

Josh smiled touched by his brother's words. "Thank you Cory," he choked out surprised his brother had faith in him.

"But as for Maya," Cory spoke up and Josh winced bracing himself for the lecture. _Here it comes, this is it. My death._ Josh thought before his brother spoke up once more shocking him yet again.

"I always said you would find your Topanga. And I believe you have. Even though there is only one Cory and Topanga, you guys have the potential to be great. That is something every couple has. Just promise me when you guys do make it official, make sure you are both ready and you talk to Maya's mom and Shawn about this."

"Of course Cory. I know how much Maya's mom and Shawn means to her. Especially Shawn since he is fixing to be in her life for good," Josh began thinking of the excitement in Maya's eyes when she talked about Shawn and the upcoming wedding. He knew how much she valued her mom and Shawn She was finally getting a chance of having a family, something she always wanted. He wouldn't have it any other way if he dated her. "Thank you Cory. But doesn't the age difference bother you?" Josh asked and instantly kicked did he ask such a stupid question? He was in the clear.

"Age is but a number. Despite being 3 years apart you are both mature for you age. I trust you and Maya," Cory replied giving Josh a reassuring smile making him relax before he spoke up once more. "However if I catch you and Maya doing what Yogi and Darby were doing, I may have to rethink my decision."

Josh stuttered as his brother clapped him on his back and walked away leaving him alone to collect his thoughts. It was encouraging to know his brother supported the idea of "Joshaya", but shocked him that he thought they would sneak around the woods and make out like "Yoby". He was raised better than that, he would never get that intimate in public. Shuddering, Josh rummaged through the drawers of the room and found the one thing that would bring all the kids together: movies. _Here's hoping movies will help._ Josh hoped as he selected a few determined to turn the remainder of the day around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the kind reviews and suggestions for the story everyone! I ended up deciding to focus more on Josh decoding the movie/fantasy scenes rather than writing the dialogue from the show (it gets rather boring after awhile). I want to focus a little more on Josh's POV and some upcoming chapters that will feature my ideas to help tell the story along with incorporating scenes from Ski Lodge Part 1 and 2. With that being said this chapter is a filler of sorts. However, the next one will be on fire! And should feature a lot of Joshaya so bear with me. Please read and review.**

* * *

"Movie night!" Josh announced as he entered the room waving movies in the air. Operation turn this day around was a go!

"Movie night!" Lucas yelled back trying to get into the mood.

"Coward!" Maya and Riley yelled clearly annoyed by his avoidance of the situation they were discussing. _Which was probably the triangle._ Josh thought knowingly. So much for turning this day around.

"I know," Lucas said as they made their way to the couch where everyone was all seated.

"Well we have a bunch of choices here folks. So what'll it be?" Josh asked trying to change the subject.

"I want a spy thriller. Two spies in love with lots of danger," Maya announced as Josh began to dig through the DVD's for Maya's suggestion.

"Why does it always have to be danger with you?" Lucas asked genuinely curious about her decision.

"What's wrong with danger?" Josh pipped up thinking of his own past experiences his senior year of high school and shuddered thinking of the pain he caused upon himself. He wasn't quite ready to revisit that wound himself. "Danger and action movies are pretty cool. I have a James Bond movie if anyone is interested," Josh spoke up in hopes of ignoring the past that haunted him.

"Yeah. Boing has the right idea," Maya pipped smirking at him. It really did help that he and the pint sized blonde had similar taste in movies.

"Well Josh always agrees with you," Lucas pointed out shooting Josh a knowing look. _Was he that obvious?_ Josh swallowed and averted his gaze from Lucas. Maybe he really did need to work on being more subtle around Maya and her friends.

"Not always," Maya muttered so softly Josh could hardly hear her. Just as Josh was about to open his mouth to object Riley spoke up cutting him off as she voiced her movie option.

"Romance. I want to cry my eyes out. Boy meets girl, boy stays with girl, nothing bad happens. The end." Riley began to sniffle getting emotionally caught up at the thought of romance. Everyone in the room glanced at her worried at her idea of love.

Josh coughed drawing the attention off her and back to him. Even though he loved his niece, she was a bit too emotional sometimes. "We have the notebook if anyone is interested…."

"Okay so I have a dangerous life with you," Lucas motioned to Maya changing the subject. "And I cry my eyes out with you." Lucas motioned to Riley. "That's what we got here. We have no other choices?" Lucas asked.

"Well believe me the stories of your lives are far more interesting than what we have here," Josh admitted silently disagreeing with Lucas. Maya's movie choice sounded interesting, but he was trying to keep his feelings on the down low for now. And although he shared the same ideas about love like his brother, he wasn't too emotional about it like Riley. Noticing the teens began to sit down he figured it wouldn't be too bad to listen to their ideas and fantasies about romance.

"Well if we're actually going to decide this, maybe we should imagine what our lives would be like together," Lucas suggested.

"Okay," Maya agreed. "Here's mine." Almost immediately she fabricated a tale of how she and Lucas would be spies, like James Bond, and would be the power couple of the world all to the tune of fancy show song. _She really does have a nice voice_ he noted admiring her wide vocal range. Glancing around the room right off the bat Josh noticed the classmates hooked. Especially Sarah, who apparently saw Lucas and Maya as a couple in eighth grade, and Josh found himself scoffing. Weren't they all blind? This was all based on perception. Despite how interesting the story looked, they were spies who were on a mission to defeat The Purple Cat, and how amazing they looked together, especially Maya in that black and white dress…..

 _Focus Josh_ he silently told himself losing his train of thought as he tuned in when Maya mentioned his role in the story: a billionaire in the story named Uncle Boing who was three years older than her. _Very original Maya_ he rolled his eyes then frowned noticing how she left him for Lucas. _Is that why she saw him as a fantasy? Because of all those times he turned her him down. Was he unattainable to her?_ He tried to meet her eyes only she looked away as she was prepared to kiss Lucas in her fantasy only to be interrupted by the arrival of the purple cat: Riley, who pointed out how Maya had her story all wrong.

 _Thank god_. Josh silently thanked Riley grateful to no longer hear the horrible tale Maya had concocted. As Riley began to point out all the flaws in the story, Josh found himself silently applauding his niece once again. She had hit the nail right on its head. Lucas and Maya wouldn't get along, they would be too busy arguing to save the world. From the time he spent with the gang, he noticed that Maya and Lucas clashed and not in a romantic way. _They argue like brother and sister, not like a couple._ Realization dawned on his face as Maya began to retell the tale realistically. _Lucas and Maya are not meant to be a couple. That is the reality._ And sure enough he was right. The alleged couple was too busy arguing to save the world. Maya broke the rules and teased Lucas causing them to be put in danger. While Lucas was busy talking to The Purple Cat about how he wanted to be a veterinarian, which ironically enough he had told Riley that in real life. In order to save the world all they had to do was cut the red wire, something Josh had pointed out countless times in the story, but they failed to do so resulting in the world being destroyed.

Leaning back Josh was almost certain that Maya and Lucas wouldn't work out. Maya needed someone to balance her out and not clash with her. _Someone who could keep up with her and guide her through life._ Josh felt his hopes begin to rise as Riley began to launch into her and Lucas's life together.

Sure enough Riley's world was perfect. Her tale was similar to the notebook only sappier and more romantic. _Way too sappy for my taste._ He thought and watched Maya pretend to vomit from her seat next to Lucas. _And apparently Maya too._ His niece's story basically was the retelling of they met, only more romanticized. Highlighting Lucas as the typical cowboy in his western get up and riley as the cute klutz in a red dress. _Very romanticized. But_ ….he caught the looks Lucas was stealing from Riley as she weaved her story. _Lucas likes it as well. Despite what the classmates think they are the reality. They are the true couple. They just don't see it._ Tuning back in, he frowned when Riley and Lucas were about to kiss only to be interrupted by him and Maya in her fantasy only dressed as doctors in white coats.

Smirking Maya briefly interrupted Riley's story only to tell them how it would go wrong: gooey sap disease. _Gooey sap disease? That isn't even real. Maya's and Lucas's problem was real. But gooey sap disease? Then again Maya is creative._ Listening to the tale, he envisioned everyone in the world dying from the disease leaving only him, Maya, Lucas and a dying Riley left. He smiled glad to hear that he and Maya in Riley's fantasy shared more interactions together. Their banter about their 3 year age difference was cute he had to admit. In addition, he liked how Riley seemed to acknowledge how in her fantasy he cared about Maya as well when he said there wasn't a way to not make her 3 years younger than him. Or how he agreed to her idea of getting rid of everyone else. In the long run getting rid of everyone else would mean less competition for them to compete against for the others attention, which he was desperately fighting for. _But it seems like the age difference hardly matters to anyone now_ Josh thought as Riley caught his eye smiling as she finished her story ending with her dramatic death scene: she died from gooey sap disease. _Despite how sappy her story was, it wasn't bad._ Josh decided as he clapped along with the trio's classmates.

"Wait no stop. No one knows what's going to happen," Riley said trying to stop the clapping. _Except I think I do._ Josh silently answered as he leaned against the wall listening.

"We care about each other too much to let anything like that happen, right?" Maya asked.

"I hope so," Lucas said.

"We do. So I hope you guys aren't looking for some big fight," Riley began.

"Because there isn't going to be one," Maya finished for her.

Josh held in a chuckle as some of their classmates began to groan as Zay jumped out of his seat upset. "But we wanted one!" he whined. Zay really did bring comedic relief to the group.

"Well they already said there wasn't going to be one," Farkle jumped up defending their friends.

"But I wanted one!" Zay whined.

"You want one?" Farkle demanded.

"Yeah!" Zay proclaimed.

"No!"Farkle replied and walked away immediately.

Chuckling, Zay smiled before saying, "Hehe, that was a quick one."

Glancing around Josh noticed the students filing out and knew the day was going to come to an end soon. _Well so much for turning this day around, but at least I found out some more vital information._

"Maybe my dad was right. Maybe we can't decide this. Maybe only nature can. Because nature is much stronger than us," Riley spoke quickly turning to face her friends. _She's right. Only nature can decide what the decision is._ Josh agreed. _I just hope my predictions line up with nature's._

"So our lives are just going to depend on whatever nature decides to do with us?" Lucas asked.

"Or what we do with our human nature," Riley answered.

"Aren't we smart enough to know what to do?" Maya asked.

"I believe we are," Riley asked.

"You know what she's right. And no matter what we decide, this our world and it's only the right decision that we stay friends," Lucas spoke unsure yet certain about his decision. As glanced between the two girls as Josh immediately saw right through him. _He's backing out so no one can get hurt. So Maya can't get hurt._ His gaze followed Lucas's as he snuck glances at Riley _. How could no one not notice this? The signs were obvious._

"We can control that right?" Maya asked sounding unsure herself.

"Actually," his brother spoke up causing Josh along with the rest of the group to jump. "This does bring up an interesting question. Who is in control of your life?"

"I am! Now go to bed!" Topanga ordered causing Yogi and Darby to get up to follow her orders.

"Lesson over," Cory said.

Noticing Yogi follow after Darby, Josh grabbed him by his shirt and guided him to where the boys were staying at the lodge. "Yeah, it's a good thing you invited me here," Josh said pushing Yogi to his room leaving the trio behind once more. Even though he was dying to observe the trio more, specifically Maya she was a hard case to crack, he knew just like any teacher students needed time alone to grow. And as him being a student himself, he needed time alone to not only go over his findings but his feelings as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone! This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope you guys enjoy. Also Ski Lodge Part 2 comes out tonight so please go watch it if you guys haven't. As always read and review.**

* * *

Sleep evaded Josh like the plague. A good hour had passed since everyone had retired to their rooms and despite being under the covers he had yet to feel tired. If there was anything he was certain of, sleep wouldn't come to him right away tonight. _I sure as hell know why. If only this triangle would die already._ Sighing in frustration, he sat up in his bed, grateful his brother managed to get him his own for the trip, as he considered his options. _I could either lay here for hours trying to sleep or I could go outside and hangout there for a bit before trying to sleep again._ The option was obvious. Throwing back his covers, he got out of bed and changed his plaid pajama bottoms for a pair of jeans, tied on his hiking boots, and slid a leather jacket over his long sleeved shirt. Grabbing his worn out notebook filled with notes he started making over the trip, he silently crept out of the room and closed the door behind him.

 _I know there's a back door here somewhere._ Josh pondered not wanting to sneak out by the front desk. The last thing he wanted was to get chewed out by his brother for sneaking out despite being a chaperone. He was currently on his good side and had no intentions of jeopardizing that. Sure enough, he spotted a back door by the far right of the hallway. _Bingo!_ Josh silently pumped his fist up in victory, made his way to the door and silently crept outside into the night.

The scent of pine needles instantly hit him and he shivered grateful for grabbing a jacket last minute. Crickets chirping filled the air as he walked admiring the trees bathed in the moonlight and the pathway around the lodge. _Now this is pretty neat at night as well._ Josh thought recalling how his current surroundings were different than from how they were in the day. The hike he went on earlier during the day showcased the lodge's beauty: the richness in the colors of the changing leaves, the detail of the trail, and fullness of the forest. His surrounding in the night were different: more mysterious, hiding more for the eye to see. _Except that_. Josh thought spotting the orange flickering glow of a campfire towards the end of the trail. Curious, he walked towards the flickering embers seeing logs surrounding the campfire and noticing he wasn't alone.

Eyeing the hunched over figure bent over what appeared to be a sketch pad with wavy blonde hair cascading down her back, Josh felt the familiar skip in his heart as he called out to her teasing, "I thought I said no monkey business."

The figure stopped sketching and turned around revealing her icy blue eyes and smirk gracing her features. "Then I guess you need to do a better job at chaperoning then Boing," Maya retorted rolling her eyes in amusement as Josh chuckled glad to be near her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Josh asked gesturing to the spot next to her. He didn't want to intrude but he desperately wanted to talk to her.

"Well since you are the chaperone and you should be watching over me day and night as you promised, sure," Maya responded back in a slight flirty tone in her voice as she went back to her sketch.

 _Was she flirting with him?_ He pondered as he sat down next to her on the same log giving her a quick once over. Her hair was no longer in the cute French braids from earlier and was now loose, wavy, and framing her face. Her outfit from earlier was replaced with a loose blue flannel over a long sleeved white shirt, black leggings, and a pair of black boots adorned her feet. She was still the same Maya Hart only more relaxed, comfy, and vulnerable. Yet she still managed to cause him to be at lost for words, like he was now.

"So how did you get out here?" Josh asked trying to make conversation. He had so much to say yet he didn't even know where to begin.

"Probably the same way you did, through the back door in the hallway where you guys are staying. Couldn't risk getting caught even though there was no one in the lobby from what I saw," Maya responded still engrossed in her drawing.

"So much for the staff watching us like hawks," Josh joked as Maya chuckled lightly as he decided to ask her another question. "So what are you drawing?"

Maya looked up from her sketch and studied his face. Unsure how to react, he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before reluctantly showing him her sketch.

"Wow," Josh breathed scanning the picture in the firelight. Thousands of stars were scattered around the top of the page as the forest was in view below the skyline. The moon illuminated the clearing they sat at with the campfire embers flickering into the sky blending in with the stars. It was nothing like he had seen before ever. None of the drawings and paintings that hung in the art building at NYU could even compare to the sketch that was before him. The blonde had vastly improved from the last time he saw her drawings. "Maya this is beautiful. You really are talented," Josh spoke voicing his thoughts as he looked up from the sketch to meet her gaze.

A light blush graced her cheeks as she looked up at the sky as she spoke. "Thanks I got inspired. From the moment I stepped off the bus I just knew I had to get a sketch of this a place. I couldn't get one in earlier due to all the hikes and activities. But once it got late and I saw all the stars in the sky, I knew I just had to get one in. That's why I snuck away. This place is beautiful. I just can't get over the billion shining stars in the sky," Maya said in awe her breath hitching in her throat as she stared up at the sky.

Josh followed her gaze staring with her. Being out of the city he could see the sky more clearly. He never noticed how many stars were really in the sky. So far the Ski Lodge did have its advantages. "I never have seen so many stars before," he confessed still lost for words. Why was it so difficult to talk to her? He was able to do it before so why was it hard now?

"I have. It was when I went to Texas with Lucas and the gang," Maya responded as Josh felt the bile rise in his throat.

 _Of course Texas. I should've known._ Josh recalled what transpired between Lucas and Maya from her explanation at Topanga's a few days ago. "So Texas was similar to this?" Josh asked gesturing the campfire and the sky.

"Yeah. Except now that I'm looking at the sky it seems like there are more stars here than there was over there," Maya confessed as she closed her sketch book and set it down by the log next to her. Staring at the fire at deep thought he felt Maya follow his gaze before sighing, startling him, before facing him once again. "Boing what do you want?"

"What me? Can't a guy just sit out here and enjoy the night sky?" Josh asked trying to laugh it off but was silenced by Maya's knowing look. _She is a feisty one._ Josh shuddered as she spoke up once again.

"He can. But since you're making small talk and have that notebook with you, the same one you used when Riley and I were filling you in on the triangle, I know you're up to something. And from the look you are giving me, I'm guessing it has to do with the triangle," Maya said.

"You might not like what I have to say," Josh warned not wanting to cause any harm. Despite his theories and his talent at interpreting, he still hadn't been there. Although he was sure of himself, he could be wrong. Josh found himself kicking himself for his crazy antics that he had done his senior year as Maya spoke once more.

"Maybe not. I'm sure whatever you have to say beats all the small talk we are making about the stars. So tell me what is your theory?" Maya demanded facing him head on.

Josh studied her in the firelight hoping she meant what she said before deciding to speak his mind. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. That moment with Lucas in Texas, tell me did you have feelings for him before or after the moment?" Josh asked as Maya sat in deep thought.

"Well looking back everything was confusing. Riley and everyone was making accusations of what I was feeling at the time but after that campfire everything just got confusing. I started to question my feelings…." Maya trailed off sounding unsure herself. _So much for a clear answer._ "But if I had to answer, I'd say my feelings started after the campfire. Why?" Maya asked.

"Well, and I'm just taking a guess here," Josh began as he scanned her face for her reaction. _So far so good_ he thought before continuing, "That your feelings for Lucas, the ones you feel/are unsure of, occurred because of this moment with him. I read this book in my English Literature class about a trio, like you guys, who are in a love triangle. One couple of the triangle is actually in love. Rebecca and Leonardo have true feelings for each as it has always been in the beginning. They are the reality despite how others see them. The other couple, Madalyn and Leonardo, their feelings are based on a moment that transpired between because of them which has them questioning their feelings for each other. They are the perception because that's how people see them even though there is nothing between them." Josh paused noticing Maya's unreadable expression. "Again this is just my theory. Just because I'm in college doesn't mean you should listen to me. You are entitled to your own opinion and feelings," Josh reluctantly finished as the blonde stared at the fire deep in thought before speaking once more.

"No I think your theory does have some valid points. If what you say is true, then Lucas and I are that couple that is based on perceptions and a moment. When I was in eighth grade the class did see us as a couple even though we weren't and that moment did cause this triangle. While Riley and Lucas are the couple that has true feelings for each other, I would say love but I don't think those kids are ready for that yet, and are the reality," Maya began a smile of relief gracing her lips when she mentioned Riley and Lucas. _She's not upset_ Josh silently thought but then frowned when he noticed her troubled expression as she spoke again. "I get what you say and it make sense, it's just why am I still involved in this triangle? Heck why did I get involved in the first place? I would never want to hurt Riley and honestly I ship Riley and Lucas," Maya finished with a troubled laugh.

"I ship them too. But to be fair I would ship Riley with anyone that made her happy," Josh admitted sharing a laugh with her briefly before she continued.

"I guess I haven't been myself in so long I just don't know anything anymore. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. It's scary letting someone you care about in, especially for Riley. I'm her best friend and then Lucas comes in and starts to care about her. Then I got involved later and caused this mess…." The blonde trailed off babbling as Josh listened intently. _Involved? How did she get involved? Does she want to protect Riley?_ Josh thought as wheels began to turn in his head trying to piece together this new information. Sighing the blonde let out a frustrated sigh before speaking once more, "The bottom line is I just don't want nothing bad to happen to Riley. I could care less what happens to me but as long as she's happy, I'm happy. Lucas just better not hurt her."

"So you don't like Lucas?" Josh asked noticing how she switched her gears from her feelings about Lucas to protecting Riley. He never brought it up, but she did. _Maybe her role in the triangle is to protect Riley, but how?_

Maya turned to face him the troubled look on her face still present as she asked, "I'll answer that if you answer me this: **Is it possible to love two people at the same time**?"

Josh thought of the question surprised by the randomness of the question, but knew it meant a lot to her by it the look on her face. Trying to calm the racing in his heart, he tried to stay relaxed as he answered thoughtfully, "Yes and no. Yes because you can love people in different ways and in different amounts. Take Farkle for example. He loves you and Riley exactly the same, as far as I know, and possibly loves Smackle too. He loves you guys both, but in different ways: you guys platonically and Smackle romantically. However, if you meant romantically my answer is no. In every show or book I have read or seen, the person in the triangle usually chooses the person they love more. I know there are exceptions to that rule, but that is my answer and what I believe." Josh studied the blonde as she concentrated in deep thought before relaxing and facing him.

"I don't think I like Lucas. I'm not completely myself so I can't say for certain. But my feelings I feel for him are different than what I feel from someone else," Maya replied. Despite her hesitance she seemed sure of herself. However now that he knew someone else was in the equation, someone else she had feelings for, he found himself curious as to who that person was.

"Who is this someone else?" Josh found himself asking as Maya rolled his eyes.

"You're completely oblivious aren't you?" Maya asked immediately growing frustrated.

 _Did she mean me?_ Josh wondered.

"Tell you what. I'll make you a deal," Maya offered speaking up.

"Okay what kind?" Josh asked curious by her sudden change in subject.

"I'll eventually tell you the other person I like if you answer me this one question that's on my mind," Maya proposed.

"Okay deal," Josh agreed without a second thought. He had nothing to lose and he really wanted to know if Cory and Topanga were right.

"You sure?" Maya asked raising an eyebrow. "You might not like what I have to say."

"Try me. And I'm sure whatever you have to say beats making small talk about the campfire or the stars," Josh teased referring to Maya's earlier statement.

They both shared a chuckle as Josh relaxed. He had nothing to worry about. Nothing could go wrong.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you," Maya said as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears before looking him in the eyes. "Josh, why didn't you come to visit us at all for the past year? And don't use college as an excuse this time because Riley told me you were supposed to show up for the New Year's Eve party which happened way before you started college and I'm not buying the excuse she told me. I know you and I know you wouldn't just break a promise to your family. Tell me truth."

And just like that, Joshua Matthews felt his blood run cold despite the warmth from the fire as Maya spoke. He knew he couldn't lie to her, not anymore at least. Not if he wanted her to trust him and make progress with her. It was time to face what he had been trying to ignore and get past for the past few months. It was time for him to face his demons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seriously thank you guys for all the amazing feedback, follows, and favorites on the story! I'm shocked by the success this story has gotten so thank you so much. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it took a while to get it right. With that being said, please read and review and I'll start mapping out the next few chapters.**

* * *

Nothing in the world could have prepared Josh for the question Maya had asked him. He was paralyzed, frozen in place as he stared off into space, reminiscing on the past events that haunted him. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the pain that came rushing back to him. The burn of the asphalt against his skin, the broken motorcycle crumped by the fence, the struggle to breathe…

"Josh?"

Josh snapped out of his daze staring at the blonde who had concern etched all over her face. He took a shaggy breath trying to calm himself not sure what to do but knew he had to say something.

"Maya," he tried his voice cracked as he found himself drowning yet again. He shouldn't have tried to ignore what happened these past months. He was drowning with no signs of coming back up.

"Josh what happened?" Maya asked softly lightly placing a hand over his. "Don't try to shut me out. I didn't pry, when we talked over the phone a few times last March. But now I can't ignore this when its eating you alive. Please tell me."

Josh had never seen Maya so determined before as she met his gaze. Once again, she had saved him but would he be able to stay afloat? Breaking away he stared into the fire trembling trying not to drown again as he chose his words carefully. "Are you sure you want to know? I'll only let you down. Heck I let so many people down back then," he choked out.

"Yes I want to know," Maya said the same determination written on her face. "Unless you were flat out ignoring me…." She trailed off.

Josh sighed he couldn't gloss over the minor details. Not anymore. He had to be completely honest. "Maya it wasn't like that, not at first-" he began.

"Oh so you were ignoring me?" Maya asked her demeanor crumpling before him.

"Maya," he tried as she jumped up before him the firelight dancing in her eyes. _Maybe I shouldn't have started with that_. He thought as she began to spoke anger tinging her voice. She was already beginning to set up her walls. She was hurt.

"Oh really? Seems like I heard everything I needed to hear which makes sense considering Riley wouldn't tell me anything."

"Maya!" Josh tried once more standing up to face her.

"I knew it was stupid of me to get my hopes up after you told me you'd start seeing me differently after I crashed the party at the NYU dorm. I probably just scared you off-"

"Maya you're wrong! I did start seeing you differently," Josh exploded silencing her completely as a light blush graced her cheeks. Feeling his own cheeks tinge red, Josh continued speaking glad to finally have her own attention. "The reason why I stayed away was because I was in denial about it for a very long time. By the time I considered reaching out to you again, the New Year's Eve party Riley was going to throw, it was too late. I got caught up in the wrong crowd trying to convince myself what I was feeling was wrong that not only did I put myself in danger, I lost myself briefly in the process."

"You lost yourself?' Maya asked quietly as he nodded shamefully. "But how? You're like the most secure person I know."

"I'm sorry to disappoint," Josh replied looking down at the ground in defeat memories of the disappointed looks from his parents plaguing his mind. He closed his eyes trying to forget as she felt his chin being slightly tilted up. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking directly at Maya with her hand under his chin. Blinking back tears he didn't notice, he stared at her face the fire cackling behind them.

"Josh," Maya spoke softly. "I'm not going to judge. As someone who has recently found herself it would make me a hypocrite not to listen to you, especially when you have listened to me. I know I freaked out when you told me that you were avoiding me at first, but I got scared…."

"I understand. I would too," Josh softly cut in staring into her eyes. He understood why she freaked out.

"Good," Maya said a smile softly gracing her face before continuing. "But please tell me the full story. I'm trying to understand why you lost yourself. What made Riley lie to me? I can't quite understand with the information you have given me."

Pulling gently away from her touch, Josh swallowed staring into her eyes. He even though it still hurt him, he had to tell her the whole truth. He couldn't dance around the major details. He just hoped Maya was true to her word. "I got caught up in the wrong crowd," Josh began feeling the memories come rushing back immediately. "When I last visited you, you never left my thoughts and it scared me. At the time I was 17 and you were 14, the age difference was a big deal to me back then. Even though I promised I would look at you differently I was confused. I didn't want to come off as creeper or anything so I kept those feelings to myself. I was supposed to be mature. However as I tried to push away those feelings for you, it only made me less mature than I wanted to be."

Meeting the blonde's gaze, he sighed and began to pace finding himself unable to stand still. "So naturally I begin to lose myself in my studies, I just gotten into NYU and had to keep my grades up, but that proved to be unsuccessful since you still haunted my thoughts. At that point I was close to driving back up to New York to visit until I met her."

"Her?" Maya interrupted hurt crossing her face.

"Yes her," Josh said already sensing Maya's discomfort. He didn't want her to get the right idea, "But before you jump to conclusions it didn't last and I'm glad. She was bad for me. Just hear me out okay?"

Maya nodded as he continued.

He stopped pacing and glanced at the fire before speaking. "Her name was Misty. She blonde, blue eyes, was super sarcastic, artsy…." He trailed off as from the corner of his eye he could see realization dawn on her face. It had taken him awhile back then, but he knew why he dated her. If only he had known sooner rather than later. Then maybe he could have had the real thing instead of the knock off. "However she was dangerous but I didn't know at the time and all I needed was a distraction. We hung out for a bit and everything was fine. That was until I got a taste of the wild side."

"Wild side?" Maya asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yeah wild side. Everyone has a wild side. For some its breaking the rules, getting into fights, drugs…" He trailed off swallowing as Maya's eyes widened. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. "No I didn't have a drug problem if that's what you're wondering, but I did drink once. However, Misty's and her friends wild side was pretty dangerous: they rode motorcycles. I know motorcycles aren't particularly dangerous, but how they rode them was. I didn't know at the time and when I learned how to ride a motorcycle I didn't care. I felt powerful." Josh chuckled shaking his head in disbelief feeling foolish. "I felt like I dominated the road. When I learned a few tips and tricks on the motorcycle I felt invincible. I was so dedicated to my new hobby I saved up money for my own bike. It was nothing special. It was used and affordable. It beat riding my dad's old car and impressed my friends especially when I fixed it up. My mom and dad didn't bat an eye. They were just proud I bought it myself, wore a helmet, and kept my grades up."

He took a jagged breath, feeling unsteady and immediately sat down. Maya followed suit sitting next to him. He could tell she still had some questions left to be answered and was amazed with how patient she had been with him. He really had underestimated her back then.

"Everything was fine until December. About a week before New Year's Eve Riley called me up and invited me to the party she was going to throw. I had full intentions of going. I'd take off on my motorcycle and impress everyone there. I thought I was comfortable in my own skin, I wanted to show everyone that I was Riley's cool older uncle."

"You are whether or not you ride a motorcycle. I always thought you were cool," Maya spoke meeting his gaze. Josh gave her watery smile before continuing. It was harder to tell his story than he thought. He felt ashamed.

"But I didn't know that. I was so lost trying to live up to a reputation I had that I didn't even know who I was anymore. Anyways, it was a day before New Year's Eve. Misty and her friends had a get together at a motor bike park. There was a bonfire, drinks, food, and all the bikers were there….." he trailed off biting his lip as the images filled his mind. He ran a hand through his hair trying not to lose himself as he continued. "We all drank a little, nothing too crazy but I should've known…" he trailed off his voice cracking as the scene unfolded before him. He watched himself drinking and laughing and commenting on the bikers moves. _Was it possible to relive the worst possible moment of your life?_ He pondered as he tried not to get lost.

"Josh," Maya spoke up pulling him back to reality literally. He blinked back the silent tears and glanced down at his hand which Maya now held. He didn't he even begin to question why she held it. It didn't matter. She really was his life saver. "You don't have to-" she began before he cut her off.

"No I have to. I've kept you in the dark for so long, you need to know why I've been gone," Josh answered staring into his eyes. "Just….just don't let go, okay?" Josh answered gesturing to his hand which she held. She nodded and held on tighter to his arm. If he was going to get through this story he needed her to hold onto to him, to remind him that this was the reality. That he wasn't going to relive the past.

"I drank, we all drank. We were all watching our friends do this crazy tricks and jumps. Me being the cocky slightly drunk person I thought I was thought I could do those tricks. In fact, I started saying it wasn't so hard and the leader overheard me and challenged me. He dared me to jump over this fence. I accepted." He blinked into the fire watching the past unfold before him. Watching himself put on the helmet and get on his bike. Squeezing Maya's hand, he looked at the fire not wanting to see her reaction and continued. He didn't want to see the disappointment in her face when he told her the end. "So I put on my helmet started my bike and prepared to jump over the fence. Everything seemed to be fine. I did a few jumps before I just didn't count on anything going wrong." Shaking he stood up, letting go of Maya's hand and stared at the fire, wrapping his arms around himself trying to hold himself together. "But it did." He heard a gasp come from Maya but didn't dare turn around. Trembling with tears running down his face he continued on. "I should've seen the signs. Maybe if I didn't drink, but it was too late. I was riding then I was on the ramp prepared to make the jump only I didn't get enough height to make it over the fence. I don't exactly remember what happened, but I do recall falling off my bike and into the fence at 60 mph while my bike crashed into it. I do remember the struggle to breathe and the burn of asphalt against the skin before I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the hospital, I found out there what my injuries were. I suffered from major lacerations on my face, got a broken leg, broken ribs, and serious scars and bruising. That's why I didn't make it to Riley's party." Josh finished with a croak. Turning around, he noticed the petite blonde now standing with a tear streaked face that matched his.

His heart lurched at the sight. He didn't mean to cause her pain by his story, but he knew he had it to get it off his chest. "I spent quite some time in the hospital after that. I had to get a rod and pins placed in my broken femur and my ribs and lacerations treated all because of the accident. The doctors said I was very lucky. They said it could've been worse and praised me for wearing my helmet. But it didn't change what happened. My parents told everyone in our family even though I begged them not too. They told Cory and Topanga and that's how Riley found out. I begged her not to tell you because I didn't want you to find out. I didn't want to cause that," Josh paused gesturing towards her upset face.

"I didn't want to cause you any pain so if you have anyone to blame, blame me. I was pretty out of it then. I ended things with Misty, distanced myself from her friends, sold the remains of my bike, and was struggling to catch up in school to graduate on time. I was trying to move on, but it's pretty hard when you wake up to scars that remind you what happened." Josh hesitated before pulling his shirt to reveal a gnarly scar on his abdomen, right in the middle of his abs. He expected Maya to gasp as she had in the story or burst into tears, but instead she gently placed a hand on his stomach and gently ran her hand along the scar. It was an action he used to do back when guilt overcame him and he often winced. But now he only felt warmth from her touch, as if she was healing him.

And in a way he felt better by her touch. No longer did he tremble, but he felt strong, strong enough to get through the story. "I probably would've stayed in my funk if it weren't for the conversation we had in March on the phone," Josh spoke up tearing the blonde's gaze from his scar back to his face. He lowered his shirt back down before continuing. "If it weren't for that conversation I probably wouldn't be where I am today. Even though it didn't seem like much, it brought me back to who I was before I lost myself. I was back on track, I graduated on time with high grades and it helped me put things back in perspective."

"Put what into perspective?" Maya breathed. Josh took a deep breath noticing how much calmer he felt and how the mood had changed. No longer did he feel guilty or did Maya look sad. He felt much lighter after lifting the heavy weight that he had on his chest for the past few months.

"It helped me realize how I was dealing with my feelings about you at first was wrong," Josh said.

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Yeah I was scared at first, but now I'm not. I care about you Maya. And I want to help you the same way you helped me. This triangle you're in needs to end," Josh breathed. Although he felt more sure of himself he didn't want to start anything with her not yet. He didn't want to confuse her, not until the mess she was in was solved once and for all. However, with the stars out and the firelight dancing across her features, he found it difficult to keep to his word.

"I care about you too Josh and the triangle will end soon," Maya said back. "But if this, whatever this is, is going to work you need to be more honest with me."

"I know," Josh said noticing she had taken step forward. He took a step forward as well noticing there was hardly any space between them.

"Which means we need to have more conversations, like this one, more often," Maya pointed out.

"I know. And I wouldn't have it any other way," Josh agreed.

"Why is that?" Maya asked tilting her head ever so slightly. If it was there was anything the girl was good at, it was being cute he noted.

"Because I trust you and I like talking to you," Josh answered.

"I like talking to you too," Maya answered.

"It's been awhile though," Josh said finding himself reenacting a conversation they had 2 years ago at the Christmas party at the Matthews's apartment.

"It sure has," Maya responded blinking her eyes understanding where he was getting at.

"Well you grew up gorgeous," Josh finished finding himself leaning in as Maya did the same. He may have had plans to wait, but apparently nature had other plans as well. _Who am I to argue with nature?_ Josh thought.

His eyes flickered shut as he met Maya's lips for the lightest of kisses. It was everything he'd imagined it would be: sweet, warm yet fiery like her. He felt her respond back eagerly, her lips pressing against his harder as if she didn't want the moment to end. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around her waist to pull her closer, the sound of a twig snapping brought them back to reality.

Jumping they pulled away gasping, staring at the trees searching for what had caused the noise but found nothing.

"We should probably head inside," Maya spoke up voicing his exact thoughts as she grabbed her sketch book. Even though they saw nothing, they wanted to be safe rather than sorry.

"Yeah," Josh agreed grabbing his own notebook following her to the back entrance. Once outside the back door he was just about to head inside when he heard Maya spoke up. "Josh?"

"Yeah?" he answered turning back to notice a look of uncertainty on her pretty face. _Oh no_. _What have I done?_

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked in a voice so small. _Crap she didn't like it._

"Why you didn't like it?" he asked panic rising in his voice.

"No I did like it. It's just why did you?" she asked curiosity etched on her face.

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence at the fact she liked the kiss, Josh felt a sudden surge to tell her the truth. It had to be a sign. Maybe nature wanted him to confess his feelings to Maya now despite the triangle not being solved yet. "Because I-" Josh began as rustling in the bushes interrupted them.

"Never mind. You can just tell me tomorrow. Goodnight Josh," Maya said as she quickly stepped into the building not wanting to get caught.

Sighing Josh stepped inside after her. _It's because I like you Maya._ He thought heading back to room. Even though he may have had his moment with Maya, nature apparently had different plans for him to reveal his feelings for her.

* * *

 **And I just had to add a kiss in there. You just can't be at the Ski Lodge without kissing, so I added one in there. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS for all the reviews everyone!** **Seriously though, I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It was by far my favorite, but the most challenging chapter to write so a big thank you to everyone who shared their thoughts. As always enjoy the chapter, the POV may surprise you. ;) I just thought it might be interesting to get another character's perspective before returning to Josh. Also a big thanks to the reviewer Guest25. That reviewer brought up an interesting question/opinion in one of my reviews that I thought I'd explore it as it pertains to Josh and Maya's growing relationship. As always read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sleep came restlessly for the blonde haired girl. It was a little after one o'clock in the morning when she and Josh came back inside from their talk outside by the campfire to get some sleep. Now with the sun rising Maya couldn't sleep no more, not when her stomach had butterflies and all she could think about was a certain brown haired boy.

 _Josh._

She got out of bed preparing to get dressed her mind racing about Josh. _We had a really amazing conversation last night._ She thought as she changed out of her pajamas into a fresh pair of clothes. _Okay not a real amazing conversation. Since what we talked about was pretty serious but we had an actual conversation. Our first one in quite a while._

Finally dressed she surveyed the room noticing the empty bed on the other side noting it was still neatly made. Riley had not come back last night. _That's weird she didn't come back last night. Or maybe she did and I just didn't notice. Maybe she went to get an early breakfast._ Looking at the table, she saw her sketch book feeling suddenly inspired. Flipping it open to the sketch she had drawn last night, she decided it was missing something as she grabbed a pencil and added in a last minute sketch. _I can't believe we talked for so long. Not to mention Josh told me what happened to him that prolonged his long awaited visit._ The blonde bit her lip thinking of the accident that he told her about. She blinked back the tears threating to spill from her eyes as she remembered the details he told her. She still couldn't quite believe that it happened but as she thought back to New Year's Day and how Riley seemed troubled, despite the unresolved triangle in the midst, it was starting to make sense.

 _The concerned glances in my direction, the automatic 'fine' when I asked her what was wrong. I should've known._ Maya scolded herself as she tucked a piece of hair as she continued her sketch, lost in deep thought. _I just can't believe she kept it a secret from me all this time. All because Josh told her not to so he could protect. No so they could both protective me._ Maya corrected. She knew Josh was coming from the right place, but so was Riley. She knew her best friend and even if Josh didn't tell her to keep it a secret, she had an inkling Riley wouldn't tell her about his accident. Maya knew her best friend would go to the ends of the earth to protect her just as she would do for Riley. Frowning she felt a small light bulb go off in her head reminding her of something, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

 _It still seems unreal that something like that could happen to him._ Maya mused going back to her thoughts. _I never would've pegged him as the type of guy to do something so dangerous, yet he did. And he has that scar from the accident. I can't believe he let me touch his scar. Is it wrong if I find that scar kind of hot?_

Maya dropped her pencil in alarm steadying her racing heart as she finished her sketch. She thought Josh's scar was hot. As someone who was in a love triangle with her best friend and a guy they both "liked", she sure wasn't getting jealous that Riley and Lucas had been sharing moments together.

She wasn't blind, after Texas she had noticed Lucas being more concerned about the brunette when she was around other guys like Charlie, had given Riley more compliments than her, and always looked happier when she was around. _In fact, he didn't even bat an eye when I jumped on Josh's back when I saw him for the first time since last year or show any jealously when I flirted with him._ Looking down at her picture she gasped noticing what she had added in the sketch of the campfire at night: the kiss she and Josh shared last night.

She bit her lip reddening thinking about it. It was her first kiss after all, she couldn't get over how it felt: sweet, warm, and fiery. That campfire moment she had shared with Josh last night had been magical and the sketch in front of her was proof. She had never sketched Lucas or anything she had done with him. This sketch of Josh was a first for her. _Maybe this triangle really isn't a triangle after all._ Maya mused as she began to compare how she felt about Josh to Lucas.

 _Well with Josh I've pretty much had romantic feelings towards him since the Matthews's Christmas party in 7_ _th_ _grade and I always seem to lose my cool around him though lately I've been slightly more mature around him. Not to mention whenever I think about him my heart starts to race._ She started to smile as she felt her heart skip a beat. Now Lucas. _Well he's a huckleberry, he's too nice of a guy, and….._ She trailed off unsure what to think of him and found herself only wanting to think about Josh.

 _Hmmmm there was that campfire with Lucas it was intense when he almost kissed me, but that campfire with Josh was really something else. He didn't grab my face to try to get me to stop making fun of him and when he kissed me it was something we both wanted to do. We both leaned in and who knows how long we would've been like that if it weren't for that twig snapping and the rustling in the buses._ She paused thinking of the conversation she had with Josh about his theory of her and Lucas's campfire moment was just a moment between them.

 _Okay so it looks like Josh's theory is right. What happened between Lucas and I was just a moment. That moment with him was intense at first, but afterwards I felt like I should have feelings for him, because everyone saw us as a couple, which confused me even more. Whenever I think about him I don't feel any butterflies and now that I really think about it, I never really felt any jealously towards him when he talked to Riley on our date. 'The me now' I said to Lucas on our date was something I felt like I should do because Charlie told Riley that as well. In fact, I don't even recall feeling giddy or giggly towards Lucas like I do with Josh._

 _So if Lucas is just the moment, is Josh just the person? I have liked him from the beginning so he could be the person. Our feelings for each other have been true from the beginning. They are real. Heck Josh said himself he was in denial about his for a while even though he didn't officially say he liked me. He implied he did though. However, we have shared a lot of moments together and without those moments we wouldn't have grown much more in our relationship. Those moments weren't just moments between us._

Pondering for a bit, Maya came to the conclusion of what see and Josh were. _Perhaps we are a little of both. The person and moment._ _We have liked each other from the start and have grown thanks to moments between us that we have shared._

Snapping out of her daze, she heard a commotion outside her door. _What the?_ Flipping her sketchbook shut, she opened the door only to be greeted by a very angry Lucas.

"Whoa Huckleberry! What has your cowboy britches up in a twist?" Maya teased but paused noticing steam practically blowing out of his ears. _What has him all riled up?_

"You have to come downstairs. I was on my way down to get an early breakfast and noticed Riley talking to some other guy!" Lucas exclaimed anger etched his face. If there was a word to describe him, it was jealous. The cowboy was upset that he had competition for Riley.

"Whoa! Calm down western hero. Maybe she was just talking to the guy," Maya reasoned trying to give her best friend the benefit of the doubt. From her time as Riley, Maya knew she was crazy about the cowboy and the cowboy was crazy about her. So crazy he gets jealous at any sign of losing her. _Lucas is perfect for Riley why would she_ Maya began to think before snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sure. Talking is our thing," Lucas replied clenching his fists. _He's so protective over her. He would never hurt her. Just like I would never hurt her._ Maya thought as a lightbulb went off in her head. Suddenly she was starting to remember why she got involved in the triangle in the first place. All she needed to do was to talk to Josh. She had a feeling he could help her remember why she got involved in the triangle in the first place.

"Well, Riles and I talk too and I don't see you getting all butt hurt about it. Besides, Riley is crazy about you. She would never do that to you," Maya replied.

"Well you and Riley are best gal pals. That's fine. While Riley and I are," Lucas began before realization dawned on his face. Maya chuckled. The cowboy could not be subtle. It was obvious to who he liked all along. In fact, Maya had pointed it out after her trip from visiting Shawn. "I mean uh-"

"Oh relax Huckleberry its fine. This triangle is going to end today anyways. I just need to talk to Josh today," Maya reassured him.

"Oooooooo Josh," Lucas said teasing her in a knowing tone as Maya blushed furiously. Damn the cowboy could see right through her.

"Oh hush Huckleberry! But yeah the triangle should end today with no one getting hurt. Now come on. Let's go see what has your cowboy britches all up in a twist," Maya said guiding her friend down the stairs towards the front desk. If fate was on her side Maya had a feeling that not only would the triangle end today, but everyone would be happy with their decision. All she needed to do was to talk to a certain Boing to make all that happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I say this every chapter but seriously: THANK YOU for all of the support guys! I truly appreciate it so much! Here's the next chapter: it's super fluffy with some Joshaya and does feature the Riley and Josh conversation from Ski Lodge Part 2 only I changed/added some of my own dialogue to fit the direction of my story. I hope no one minds too much. I just love writing my own original work. And don't fret the overall outcome is still the same. :)** **As always please read and review and please check out my new story Wild Side. It's a companion/prequel to this one that goes more in depth on what happened to Josh before the Ski Lodge trip if anyone is interested in that. Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

Walking out from the boys wing, Joshua Matthews was on a mission: to get some breakfast and hopefully talk to Maya Hart in the process. After last night Josh was determined to tell her his feelings today and nothing and nobody was going to get in the way. _I just have to tell her_ Josh thought. _I'm not going to leave her out of the loop like I have for so long when I didn't tell her about the motorcycle accident. Now that I have I'm going to be completely honest with her, especially after that kiss._ He felt his lips curl up in a smile. He had to admit it, he had it bad for the blonde haired beauty. Even though it was the slightest of kisses, it only reinforced the notion he really cared about her all along and was the best kiss he had ever had. He just had to find her to let her know.

Entering the dining hall, the smell of coffee and cinnamon muffins greeted his nostrils as he immediately headed towards the buffet line. Grabbing a muffin and a cup of coffee he surveyed the room and spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. _Bingo._ Trying to act casual, he strode up to her table trying to think of something cool to say. _What does one say to their crush after kissing them and implying they like them?_ Josh pondered as he approached her table.

The blonde must have heard his footsteps because she looked up and greeted him with a megawatt smile that melted his heart. _Well here goes nothing._ "Hi," Josh said greeting her.

"Hey," Maya greeted back her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey," Josh replied back kicking himself. Couldn't he think of something better to say?

"Hi," Maya responded back before snapping out of her daze. "Okay I get we are both nervous and all but can we not do Riley and Lucas's thing? It is their thing after all."

"Agreed," Josh said glad Maya broke the tension. "Anyways can I sit here?"

"Of course!" Maya replied eagerly making room for him at the small table she sat at.

Chuckling, he sat down smiling at her staring into her eyes. He might as well start the conversation with the elephant room. "So about last night, that kiss…" he began.

"It was my first," Maya interrupted causing his heart to race. Talk about pressure. He was surprised that a girl as gorgeous as Maya hadn't been kissed before.

"Really? I would've figured a girl as gorgeous as yourself it would've happened before. Hopefully I didn't disappoint," Josh replied honestly watching a slow blush grace creep up her cheeks and she ducked her head smiling. _Damn she's so cute._ He silently marveled as he watched her regain her composure before speaking.

"Are you seriously asking me that question? It meant everything to me and more. Maybe I was just waiting for the right guy," she replied smiling at him before frowning at something that caught her eye. Turning around, he noticed Lucas stalking angrily into the dining hall with Zay, Farkle, and Smackle hot at his heels. _What's wrong with him?_ Josh pondered noticing the cowboy's irritation. He missed what happened this morning, he heard the commotion from outside his room while trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep, but from what he heard it wasn't good and involved Riley. Frowning he turned back to the blonde who sighed. "As much as I would love to talk about last night and define this," she began gesturing to the both of them. "We need to end this triangle, or should I say not triangle."

"That's understandable. And what do you mean by not triangle?" Josh asked raising an eyebrow at her as he took a sip of his coffee. He had an inkling that what transpired between them last night helped her put things into perspective.

"Oh hush you. You know what I mean. But seriously, we need to end this not triangle starting by getting the cowboy and miss sunshine together before we address us. Are you in?" Maya asked nervously as she tore a piece of her muffin off before eating it.

Josh couldn't help but marvel at her. Not only has she matured over the past year, but she was very compassionate by putting her friends over her own needs first. He didn't know how it was possible, he had a lot of theories, but she had the greatest capacity of love he had ever seen. He'd be crazy not to like her. Of course he'd help her. "I'm in. What did you have in mind?" Josh asked taking a bite of his own muffin.

"Well after breakfast I was thinking I'd talk to Huckleberry and you'd talk to Riley. In case you're wondering, Lucas is upset because Riley was up late last night talking to Evan," Maya began taking a sip of her coffee.

"Really?" Josh asked. "But Riley loves talking to people and she's crazy about Lucas."

"Yeah, but Lucas doesn't seem to think so. You should have seen him this morning. Heck where were you this morning? Anyways, Lucas literally dragged me out of my room only to point at Evan and yell 'Who's that?' over and over again while glancing back and forth between Riley and him. He got after Riley for talking to Evan even though nothing happened between them. Huckleberry was crazy jealous Josh. I'm pretty positive he's infatuated with her which is why I need you to find Riley after breakfast and try to get some information out of her. To make sure nothing happened between her and Evan so we can get her and Lucas together. Are you in?" the blonde asked.

"I was sleeping in," Josh replied sheepishly answering her first question. He found himself wishing he would've sucked it up and crept out of his room to witness the scene. Based off what Maya told him, a jealous Lucas was worth watching and he was kicking himself for missing it. Turning in his gaze back to the patient blonde who was awaiting the answer to her second question he smiled at her before answering. "But as for your masterplan, I told you I'm in," Josh agreed polishing off his muffin leaving him to his cup of coffee.

"Great," Maya answered while finishing her own muffin. "And hopefully after we solve this whole ordeal maybe you can try helping me out. I think I know why I got involved in the triangle I just need your expertise to help me put the pieces together."

"You sure Maya? I mean my theories are just theories they may not be right," Josh warned her. Even though he was glad most of them were right on the nail, he wanted to be sure. He wanted Maya to come to her own conclusion about why she was a part of the triangle, he didn't want to force an idea down her throat.

"Oh course silly. If you are wrong, I'll let you know okay? I trust you," Maya answered giving him a reassuring look.

"Okay. You want me to help you after we have our conversations will Riley and Lucas?" Josh asked.

"Yup that's the plan unless something goes wrong. So do we have a deal?" Maya asked raising her mug up.

"It's a deal," Josh replied clinking his own mug to hers. Operation end this triangle was a go.

* * *

After breakfast, Maya went to look for Lucas while Josh looked for Riley. Guessing she was probably in the room getting some sleep, he sat in a chair outside the girls wing and read a newspaper getting interested into the current events while he waited for his niece. _I just hope I can say the right thing to her to end this mess._ Josh prayed as from the corner of his eye he noticed Riley emerge from the hallway. As she looked down, he assumed she saw Lucas and Maya talking. _At least Maya kept to her deal._ However, as she looked up and turned around, he noticed a hurt confused expression on her face as she made her way to the empty spot besides him.

 _Well that doesn't look good._ Josh frowned feeling a flicker of doubt cross over his features. _But I trust Maya and this is probably all just one big understanding. Well here goes nothing._

"When do you start to understand your own feelings?" Riley asked as Josh set down his newspaper. _Right off the bat she doesn't mess around._ Despite her usually mature demeanor, Josh sensed his niece's growing insecurity. If he was going to get through to her he needed to use his college knowledge and his uncle skills to help her out.

"Well we would need some road maps to even begin to understand who we are," Josh answered wisely thinking of his own past experience with Maya. It was quite the journey. It was a long process to come to terms with his feelings for her and now that he had he felt more at ease. It beat denying and hiding them which he had been doing earlier last year.

"Well how is it possible Maya and I like the same boy?" Riley asked as Josh pursued his lips debating on how to answer her question. He knew the goal was to end the triangle, but he didn't want to flat out tell her that Lucas liked her more. Maybe he gave her hints that Maya wasn't as interested in Lucas it would help calm Riley's nerves.

"I'd be more surprised if you didn't. Even though a little birdy told me you were talking to another guy last night," Josh replied.

"It's not like that," Riley snapped defending herself. "I don't know what Lucas or Maya told you, but it's not like that. I was just talking to him. I didn't tell him any personal things like I would tell Lucas. I don't like Evan, I like Lucas which brings me right back to my question: Why?"

Josh studied her noting how sincere she sounded. She made it clear that her feelings were only for Lucas not Evan which was good. This was progress. "It was Maya who told me. And speaking of her, it's not hard to notice that Maya has been going through some stuff lately," Josh pointed out as Riley processed his words.

"Yeah. She hasn't been herself for a while," Riley reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah. Why do you think that is?" he asked curious to get Riley's view on the situation.

"Because she became like me. I always wanted to be her and then she became me like me," Riley answered trying to make sense of the situation.

"Why would she do that? Huh. Why would someone give up who they are to be more like someone else," Josh pondered. He had his suspicions which would help solve the puzzle Maya wanted to figure out. He just hoped Riley had her suspicions as well.

"Could you just tell me?" Riley spoke up impatiently. It appeared that the perky brunette was tired and didn't want to beat around the bush. _Probably from lack of sleep._ Josh mused noticing the bags under his eyes. It looked like he had to speak his own mind himself.

"I mean I got a pretty good guess," Josh began as Riley's ears perked up eager to listen to him before he continued. "Look you guys are the best friends I've ever seen. You love each other so much you want to share each other's experiences. "

"Yeah I do," Riley agreed.

"Everything you do is to protect each other," Josh emphasized staring at Riley referring to when she kept his accident a secret from Maya.

"Even if you wouldn't have told me to keep it a secret," Riley spoke up swallowing recalling his accident. "I wouldn't have told her Josh. Yeah it hurt not telling her, but it would've torn her up inside. She cares about you Josh and I didn't want her to go through that."

"I know," Josh answered looking down recalling the hurt expression on her face last night. The truth had hurt her, it pained him to see her that way, but she got through and in turn helped him get through the retelling of the story. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore, I told her what happened last night," Josh finished looking up seeing the panicked expression on his niece's expression.

"What?" Riley exclaimed looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah I know. But don't worry I told her it was all me and for her not to get too harsh on you. I couldn't keep her in the dark anymore. I made my mistakes and I wanted to undo them. Yes it killed her, but she got through it and it turn helped me get through the burden I've been carrying for a while," he replied.

"Why though?" Riley asked a knowing look began to cross her faces. The girl just wouldn't give up.

"Look this isn't about me okay. But remember when you asked me when do you start to understand your feelings?" Josh asked as his niece nodded. "Well for a while I couldn't understand my feelings. The reason why was because I was denial for a very long time. Once I stopped denying them and came to terms with them it put everything into perspective." He finished smiling thinking of just how true his words were.

Riley sat there letting his words sink in before speaking. "That makes sense. When I stepped back for Maya so she could have a shot at Lucas, I did that. However, when I stopped doing that it put everything into perspective. I still liked him, I still do like him. But please continue. You were saying something about how we protect each other."

Josh stared at his niece proud of how she came to her own conclusion. His pupil was learning. "Right. She gave up who she was. You went looking for her. You've got her back, you protected her," Josh said.

"Yeah, but why did she get lost in the first place? Why did she want to become like me?" Riley asked still not sure until realization dawned on her face. "How….no, do we even like the same boy?" Riley asked looking at Josh in a whole new light.

 _And she finally gets it._ Josh thought as he answered her. "Mmmmm you don't. Riley you don't," he shook his head flabbergasted getting right to the point. "She's doing the same thing you did for her when you didn't tell her about my accident. She's been trying to protect you," he finished.

Riley sat there stunned. It appeared his words had sunk in and she finally grasped what he had been trying to tell her all along. Standing up with a determined look on her face he watched his niece walk down the stairs to meet the blonde who in turn nodded at her before they headed to the bay window.

Watching the scene unfold before him Josh only hoped he had fulfilled his side of Maya's deal correctly. That the triangle was reaching its end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, follows, and favorites everyone! :) This was probably the longest chapter I have ever written (I debated splitting it into two but I didn't want to drag out the ending of the triangle any longer) so please enjoy. It does feature 2 Ski Lodge Part 2 scenes: the Who Belongs with Who game and Josh and Maya's first conversation so it took some time to edit because I wanted to get it just right. However, I tried my best to incorporate Josh's POV, added an original scene, and some Joshaya fluff so hopefully it's not too boring to read. Please enjoy! Also feel free to check out my new story Wild Side the prequel/companion to this one if anyone is interested in Josh's back story. As always read and review.**

* * *

Watching the girls talk, Josh made his way down the stairs meeting Lucas at the bottom. He was no expert, but judging by the intense states Riley and Maya were giving each other he hoped they were making progress. Turning to Lucas they both nodded before sitting down at the fireplace unsure of what to do let alone say.

"So are we going to talk to each other?" Lucas asked.

"Yup. So you've chosen between Riley and Maya?" Josh asked in return.

"Yeah I did," Lucas answered before turning to face him. "Now I got a question for you."

"Ok, but before I answer you, it who'd you pick?" Josh asked curiously. He had inkling it was Riley, but he wanted Lucas's confirmation just to be sure.

"No," Lucas denied shaking his head.

"Ah come on," Josh whined as the cowboy shook his head. Lucas was true to his word. He was relentless.

"What does it mean that Riley spent the whole night talking to some other guy?" demanded Lucas as Josh turned away to look at his niece. Even though Lucas may not have told him who he chose, judging from his behavior he figured it was Riley. Smirking he decided to mess with the cowboy since he didn't tell him the truth.

"Well it could mean Riley's not interested in you anymore," Josh replied turning back to face him. Watching the alarmed expression on his face, Josh held in a laugh as the cowboy tried to contain himself.

"It could mean that?" Lucas asked insecurely an upset look crossing his face.

"Boy you are insecure for a western hero," Josh observed as Lucas rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 _Okay not a smart move. I should try to reassure him._ "Look," Josh began only to be cut off by another guy.

"Or it could just mean she just enjoys talking to someone," pipped up a voice as a boy Josh assumed was Evan walked up them. _So this is Evan._ Josh pondered as he eyed the boy feeling the cowboy besides him bristle. _Yup this is definitely Evan._ Josh concluded.

"I don't like that you know anything," Lucas spoke up glaring at Evan jealously dripping from his voice before adding. "I wonder what you guys talked about?"

"I told her what I wanted to do with my life," Evan answered.

"Ah no she loves that," Lucas said in defeat as Josh held in a laugh.

"I've never told anyone before," Evan admitted troubling the cowboy even more.

"She loves that too," Lucas groaned even more troubled.

"What did you tell her?" Josh asked curiously. He knew part of why his niece liked Lucas was because he revealed his secrets to her. Maybe if Evan's secrets weren't so personal Lucas wouldn't have anything to worry about.

"I told her I wanted to be a Sherpa," Even admitted proudly as Josh inwardly groaned.

"Ugh, no don't do that," Josh said quickly dismissing the idea. He didn't know why Lucas was so troubled. The guy had nothing to worry about. There was no way Riley was interested in the future Sherpa.

"I like helping people get to different places they never thought they could go," Evan admitted as Josh digested this piece of information. _Ok so the guy wants to do something he's passionate about. Not bad, but still a weird career choice._

"Is that a Sherpa guide book?" Lucas asked gesturing to Evan's book.

"This. This is a game we're going to play. We've had it behind the counter for years. I'm going to read some questions from this book. It's called the official guide to who belongs with who," Evan explained as he sat down on a couch.

"The book is going to tell us?" Riley asked as she and Maya joined them coming back from their talk from the bay window.

"No," Cory interrupted startling Josh. When did he even come into the room? Why was he always sneaking up on them? "I remember that book. That book is evil. The first question is if you could change anything about your mate into one animal what would it be? And the only answer is the falcon," his brother explained in his over dramatic nature.

"How do you know that?" Maya asked.

"Because I am the falcon!" Cory exclaimed striking into a falcon like pose.

"Of course you are," Riley said not really believing his words.

"Let's play," Maya agreed meeting his gaze. He slowly nodded at her. Maybe the game could be fun. Maybe he would learn a thing or two from it.

"Let's find out who belongs with who," Riley pipped up.

"Don't do it!" Cory warned them. "Nobody do it. "

Without listening to him Josh found him and the others sitting on the couch prepared to play the game.

"Man no one ever listens to the falcon," Cory whined as Zay, Farkle, and Smackle rushed into the room to join them. "You all deserve what you'll get," Cory finished shaking his head before exiting the room.

 _Here's hoping your wrong brother._ Josh thought as Evan began to read from the book.

"Question number one," Evan began.

"If you can change your mate into any one animal," Riley cut in only to be interrupted by Evan.

"It's not even the same question," he pointed out.

"Why not?" Maya asked in frustration. The game hadn't even begun and she was already getting tired of it. Josh could relate because he was feeling the exact same way too.

"Because this is 'who belongs with who: the next generation.' This question is for you guys," Evan finished gesturing to them around the room.

"Oh," Riley spoke up delighted as Josh pursed his lips. Was she that naïve? Maybe he should've listened to his brother.

"The most important part of any meaningful relationship is A. Romance," Evan read off the book.

"Yes," Riley agreed. "Romance. Isn't that the whole point of a relationship?" Riley asked.

"It says any relationship, it just doesn't mean you guys and Lucas," Farkle pointed out.

"Yeah. It could mean relationships with your friends," Josh agreed shooting Maya a look noticing she was unusually quiet. He hoped everything was alright.

"So if the answer isn't romance, what else do you got?" Riley asked.

"B. Adventure," Evan replied.

"Yes adventure. Break the rules," Maya smirked knowingly raising an eyebrow at Josh. Josh smiled back before turning his attention to the cowboy who spoke up next to him.

"You don't have to break the rules to have an adventure," Lucas pointed out.

"What do you have against breaking the rules Ranger Rick?" Maya asked curiously as Josh listened as well. Even though his motorcycle days were over, he couldn't live life by design all the time.

"It's who he used to be Maya. It cost him a year of his life. Maybe he's learned something," Zay explained as everyone studied the cowboy. Like Maya, Lucas was held a year back. However, judging from the upset look on the cowboy's face Josh had a feeling it had to do with breaking the rules and not from a rough upbringing like Maya.

"Read the other choice," Farkle demanded changing the subject.

"How do you know there is one?" Evan challenged.

"In multiple choice there are always the answers that are the closest. But then there are the correct answers and as soon as you hear it, you know it's right," Smackle answered as Farkle finished for her.

"Yeah I don't think we've heard the right answer yet. So I know that the most meaningful part of any relationship is C," Farkle proclaimed.

"Yes one for us. Now move onto the next question," Smackle happily said.

"Can we please hear what C is?" Lucas asked.

"C. Conversation," Evan read from his book.

"Ding!" Smackled exclaimed jumping out of her seat to meet Farkle in a high five that turned into a hug. "Even better. I love these now," the genius said smiling up at her boyfriend.

"How come?" Maya asked gazing at the couple in a whole new light.

"Because Smackle and I have had so many good conversations now that I think she trusts me," Farkle explained as Josh found himself relating to Farkle's words. After all the conversations he had with Maya he trusted her, trusted her enough to turn define what they were if he got a moment alone with her.

"I do," Smackle agreed as the couple sat down.

"I like these too," Farkle added once they were seated as Zay attempted to join in on their hug.

"So the most meaningful part of a relationship is talking to each other," Riley said trying to register what she just witnessed.

"And with the right person sometimes you can talk all night," Evan added causing the cowboy to get fired up once more.

"Yup. Maybe so," Lucas said tightly glaring at the boy. "Whelp. If ya'll will excuse me I'm going to go over there and maybe I don't know kick a tree." The cowboy got up and stalked outside quickly unable to catch Riley's alarmed expression and she watched the cowboy walk off.

"If ya'll would excuse me, I'm going to go over there and maybe I don't know save a tree," Zay said excusing himself from the group to follow his best friend.

"Question number two," Evan began getting everyone's attention. "How do you know if you love somebody?" Josh froze and found himself eyeing Maya subtly. The game had jumped from zero to a hundred real quick.

"You know what?" Maya asked annoyed catching Josh's attention. "I'm through playing games. I wanna talk to you," she finished standing up.

"Who?" everyone asked as Maya walked to the couch Josh sat at, grabbed his hand as whisked him away with her He turned around briefly catching Riley's happy expression at the sight of them together before turning his attention back to Maya. Apparently, like him, she was getting tired of the games as well.

* * *

Pulling the brown haired teen like a rag doll, Maya dragged Josh to the bay window and they sat down facing each other alone which is what he wanted from the very beginning.

"Tell me what you know right now," Maya demanded facing him as he pursed his lips. The sassy Maya was back. But was she ready to what he had discovered from his conversation from Riley?

"I'm a lot younger than my brothers and sister," Josh began.

"So they don't have a relationship with you either?" the blonde asked teasingly as Josh glanced at her amused by her antics. He knew what Maya was getting at but before they good talk about that, they had to deal with a bigger problem first.

"I know what you're getting at Maya and we will get to that. And to be fair I never mentioned that this time," Josh spoke up hinting his feelings to her. "But as I was saying, I spent a lot of time just watching them."

"So far we're just talking about you and me," Maya teased as Josh found himself smiling.

"Stop it," he demanded. "Stop being so cute and trying to change the subject," he finished smiling back at her.

"No," Maya flirted back her eyes dancing as he pursed his lips trying to hold in his laugh. He had to get their conversation back on track or else he would sit there forever with her arguing over silly things.

"I've learned to be pretty good at observing people. Understanding what's going on with them," Josh began trying to get the conversation back on track. He watched Maya briefly eye his lips before focusing her attention back on him. "Are you sure you're ready to hear this?" he asked eying Maya carefully.

"Right now," Maya demanded.

"Even if it was bad for me?" Josh asked knowing what would happen once he told her his findings.

"Right not," Maya pressed on. The girl just wouldn't give up.

"What I observed about you," Josh began looking deep into her blue eyes before continuing, "Is that you are the best friend that anyone could ever have." He paused thinking of Cory and Shawn and the similarities in friendship Maya and Riley shared. They wear inseparable and would do anything for each other. With this in mind he found himself feeling silly for ever pushing her away.

He watched as Maya's eyes widened at what he told her as he continued on his heart swelling, "Maybe it's because your dad left, maybe it's because you've never felt that love, but it's given you the greatest capacity of love that I have ever seen." He finished resisting the urge to kiss her then and there. With her eyes on the brink of tears and her gazing at him lovingly it proved to be quite the challenge.

"Say that again," Maya said timidly after what seemed like forever.

"Why you didn't understand it?" Josh asked frowning. He thought he made his findings clear enough for the blonde to understand.

"No. I understood it. Say it again. Say it fifty times. Say it in French," Maya demanded cutely as Josh shook his head flustered. He should've known.

"You heard me the first time," Josh murmured knowingly.

"I did. Thank you, but you're wrong. It's Riley that's the best friend you could ever have," Maya admitted.

"I know. What I've also noticed Maya is that you've cared about Riley so much for so long the moment she decides to care about somebody else," Josh began.

"Lucas," Maya interrupted realization dawning on her face.

"You need to protect her. Just as she did for you," Josh finished hinting at the secret Riley had kept from her.

"I know why she did that and I get it. But how could I do that for her?" Maya asked unsure. "What you're saying makes sense I just can't remember what I did to protect her in the first place."

"You did what you did to see if he, Lucas, was safe for her," Josh answered.

"Yeah but how? How could I possibly do that?" Maya asked still unsure of what he was getting at.

"Well let's see, you lose yourself and you become like her so you can know him like how she knows him. What a great way to see if he's good enough for your best friend," Josh answered watching as Maya slowly nod her head in confirmation. She understood him. She had pretended to like Lucas to see if he was good enough for Riley. It was a hard case to crack, but now that he had the answer and observed Riley and Maya's relationship he was certain this is what Maya had done for the brunette.

"I was protecting her?" She asked him once more to be sure.

He nodded as he answered her, "Yes and she would do the same for you."

"She did. She kept a secret from me to make sure I didn't get hurt. Also she brought me back," Maya answered relief washing over her face.

"And now that you're you?" Josh asked hoping she'd saying the words he's being for her to say since he found out about the "triangle" at Topanga's.

"I don't like Lucas like that," she admitted as Josh felt his insides jump for joy. The triangle was officially over now. All they had to do now was to get the right people together.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I only went out with him one time. I poured a smoothie over his head," Maya admitted as he held in a laugh.

"In a cute romantic way?" Josh asked as Maya quickly shot that idea down.

"No! In a he's so nice I wanted to mess him up kinda way!" Maya said excitedly before finishing, "He's perfect for Riley. I know because when you're Riley it's hard not to like him. That was the first thing I found out."

"When you were Riley?" he asked fear in his voice slightly insecure.

"Yes," Maya said giving him a reassuring look. "But now that I'm me…" she trailed off looking at him deeply.

"How do you feel now?" he asked matching her gaze.

"I feel like if you know me at all, then you'd know the last thing I'd want to do is want something that's Riley's," Maya admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I love her. I always have and she loves me. We would never take from each other and there's nothing that could ever happen that could change that," Maya finished.

"Good. You know that's a real adult way of thinking," he praised her.

"Thank you Josh. But why is this bad for you?" Maya asked referring to what he said earlier.

"Because it isn't Lucas who you like and you remember who you are now. I-" Josh stammered before realization dawned on the blonde beauty's face once more.

"That conversation is the most important part of any relationship, and that you and I just had another amazing one," Maya pointed out her eyes lighting up once more as Josh looked away blushing. He came to the conclusion then and there that he couldn't get anything past her. Not that he wanted to anyways.

"Josh?" Maya asked after a few moments.

"What?" he answered turning back to face her.

"Why have you let me hold onto your hand this entire time?" Maya asked pulling their hands from the bay window seat to reveal them firmly clasped in one another's.

Josh opened his mouth dumbfounded, not sure what to say. He hadn't even noticed that he was still holding onto her hand when she pulled them to the bay window. It just felt so natural he didn't even question it. And after last night when he told her his story, holding onto her hand made him feel safe, a feeling he didn't want to let go of just yet. He wanted to explore it and see where it would take them.

"I don't know," Josh admitted gazing at their hands in astonishment. "I don't know everything. That is what I would've said a year ago. Things are different now and now that they're different I didn't even notice you were still holding onto my hand because it felt natural to me." He finished staring at Maya who was left speechless at his words.

"Josh," Maya began unsure what to saw as they found themselves leaning in as they had done the night before.

"Ahem!" spoke up a voice causing the teens to jump apart from each other as they gazed up at Riley who wore an amused expression on her face.

"As much as I love romance, I don't want to see my best friend make out with my uncle in front of me. Especially when I want to sit at the bay window. Not to mention there's this triangle that needs to be officially solved," Riley began noticing their interlocked hands,

Josh smiled sheepishly at his niece as Maya looked down her face reddening. _So much for setting a good example for my niece_ he thought before Riley spoke up once more. "However from where I'm standing, it seems like the "triangle" is not a triangle."

"You're right Riles," Maya spoke up. "And if you give me about 10 minutes you should have Bucky Mc Boing Boing right next to you. Now if you'll excuse us. We have a triangle to officially end." Without another word, Maya grabbed his arm and dragged him to the other side of the lodge leaving a confused Riley behind.

 _What is she up to?_ Josh pondered as they finally came to the doorway by the fire place. _And how come she called Lucas Bucky Mc Boing Boing? I thought I was the only Boing in her life._ "I thought I was the only Boing in your life?" Josh teased voicing his thoughts as they stood in the doorway.

"You are the only Boing in my life. I only called Lucas that because I used it as an insult towards him, with you it's a compliment. I'll stop calling Lucas Bucky Mc Boing Boing if it makes you feel better even though seeing you jealous is kind of hot. But right now," Maya paused just as Josh was about to protest him being jealous, because he clearly wasn't, they noticed Lucas had come back inside and was standing by the front desk. "I have to give my blessing to a certain cowboy to date my best friend. Just give me 5 minutes and we'll have our conversation okay?" Maya finished squeezing his hand before she took off to talk to Lucas.

Hiding behind the doorway, Josh smiled as the blonde dragged the cowboy to the fireplace to talk. The triangle was finally ending just as nature wanted. And within a few minutes, he and Maya would finally talk about their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update everyone. Work has been hectic lately and it's been difficult to edit/perfect the most important chapter in the story so hopefully this chapter makes up for it, it's the one we've all been waiting for. ;)** **Thanks for all of the amazing feedback on this story, I am truly blown away by the success and appreciate every single review, follow and favorite. Sadly though, this story is coming to an end. I have about one or two more chapters mapped out and then a possible sequel in the works (if anyone would be interested in one let me know). As always read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Josh knew eavesdropping was wrong, but he couldn't help but listen. Not because he didn't trust her, but because of the way she carried herself throughout the conversation. He admired the way Maya was funny, honest, and encouraging as she let Lucas know that she was never really part of the triangle and that'd she'd be more than okay for him to be with Riley.

 _She really does have the greatest capacity of love that I have ever seen_. He marveled as she hugged Lucas. He couldn't think of anyone so selfless to do anything to make sure her friends were happy. He watched Lucas walk away as she bit her lip nervously hoping she had done everything in her power to make sure her best friend would be happy. Letting her have a moment alone for a second, he took a deep breath and emerged from the doorway and sat on the edge of the fireplace with her. The moment he was waiting for was now here.

"What do you want?" the blonde demanded turning to him rolling her eyes at him.

"Who me?" Josh asked pretending like it was no big deal. "I was just standing over there watching that whole thing."

"Yeah we get it, you watch stuff," Maya said with a dramatic wave of her hand. "So what did you think?" she asked turning her head back to him.

"Well I thought this," Josh began as he sat down closer to her by the fireplace. "For me to ever think I don't need a friend like you in the world just because I'm a little older, that'd make a lot less mature than I want to be. I spent all of last year trying to get you out of my head and it almost cost me my life. I'm tired of running and hiding. I want you to be a part of my life Maya in whatever way possible," Josh finished watching a slow grin appear on her face.

"I want you in my life too Josh," Maya began as a slow grin began to appear on her face as she began to scheme. _What is she up too?_ He pondered as she prepared to speak. "You know Boing. There are six weeks out of the year between our birthdays where we are only two years apart like oh I don't know," Maya said as she looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist. "In January which is only about a few months away, so how about this? We get to hold hands for six weeks out of the year. I'll take it," Maya proposed as Josh sat there thinking in deep thought.

It was hard to deny there was an obvious attraction between them and as much as he would've liked to get together with her then and there, he knew they needed time. And judging by the idea Maya pitched he figured she thought the same too. If they were ever going to get together, it had to be right. Not within a period of time when they were only 2 years apart, although it was tempting. No it had to be when they were ready regardless of the age difference. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with his feelings for her and with a girl as special as Maya Hart, she deserved the best.

"We could do that and since we already kissed we could add that into your deal," Josh began causing the blonde to blush madly. "But I like my idea better," Josh finished bragging hoping she was interested in his proposition.

Maya nodded her head at him motioning for him to continue. _Well here goes nothing._

"You once said you were playing the long game. Are you still playing it?" Josh asked watching her eyes light up before her expression grew serious. _What is going on in that gorgeous head of hers?_ He wondered as she played with her hair nervously before answering.

"Yeah I am," Maya began lost in thought before speaking up once more. "But remember last night by the campfire I said I'd tell you who I liked, but never got around to telling you?" Maya asked nervously.

"Yeah," Josh breathed watching her eyes shine. He didn't realize she forgot to reveal who she liked that night when she proposed she didn't like Lucas. However, after the kiss they shared they've been implying they liked each other which he didn't have a problem with. But now with the topic addressed it meant everything to him. He wanted to hear her say those words and more importantly, he wanted to finally say them back.

"Well even though we're been implying things I'd thought it'd be just nice to answer that question," she began before taking a deep breath and opening her heart out to him. "I like you Josh. It's you I like," she finished her voice slightly cracking in the process.

Josh felt his heart swell as he gazed at the blonde beauty before him. Never had he seen her so insecure and hopeful at the same time. A year ago, she had told him those exact words and at the time he said nothing because she frightened him and was unable to accept that he may have felt the same way towards her. Now here he was a year later, only he was sure of himself and he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"I like you too," Josh replied full of emotion staring into her eyes lovingly. "And I never want you to not be a part of my life," he finished watching her face light up. He had finally shared his feelings outload to the blonde and was pleased by her reaction. "So how about we try this?" he began only to be interrupted by the blonde.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend right now!" Maya exclaimed as he shook his head no.

"No Maya not yet. I want us to have time to grow," Josh tried to explain laughing as the blonde cut him off once.

"I know Boing. Can't blame a girl for trying though," Maya joked as they shared a laugh before she spoke up once more. "Boyfriend and girlfriend eventually," Maya tried again as Josh found himself getting flustered by her second proposition. The thought of holding her hand in public, putting an arm around her at family gatherings, introducing her to his family and his friends as his girlfriend, going to her prom, taking her to art galleries, sharing kisses with her, and being a part of her life more than just a friend, it was unbelievable. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted his fantasy to become a reality regardless of the wait. Shooting him a knowing look as Josh got lost in his thought, he turned away trying to hide the huge smile on his face from Maya.

"You didn't say no!" Maya exclaimed as Josh noticed her eyes lighting up and the megawatt smile on her face.

"You have to say something," Maya pressed on as Josh found himself covering his eyes with his hand as he rubbed his brow too bashful to speak. The girl had him whipped. If she kept on doing this to him, the long game for them wouldn't be very long not that he was complaining.

"I'll play the long game," Josh agreed laughing as he removed his hand from his eye turning to face the blonde before him. Knowing his face was bright red, he tried to calm himself down before speaking once more. "You live your life, I'll live my life. You'll know I'm out there," he paused getting choked up as the blonde stared at him tenderly. _She really is my Topanga._ Josh thought before finishing his thought. "And I'm out there too," he finished choking out the last line.

"That's your deal?" Maya asked smiling at him.

"That's my deal," Josh agreed as Maya looked down at his hand _. She probably wants me to shake on this de_ al. Josh mused as stuck out his hand. "Someday?' he offered.

"Someday," Maya agreed taking his hand and shaking it.

Josh smiled holding onto her hand enjoying its warmth and paused mid shake noticing she was hanging on a bit too long. "Let go," Josh teased as Maya stared at his hand longingly.

"Someday," Maya teased back squeezing his hand with no intentions of letting go anytime soon.

Staring at each other, he couldn't believe what had happened between them was reality. It felt too good to be true, yet here he was with his crush who he admitted his feelings to. Nature was finally on his side. "I really like you Maya," Josh spoke up after a while as he squeezed her hand.

"I really like you too Josh," Maya confessed back.

"Good. I was afraid you'd think otherwise because I suggested that we'd play the long game for a bit. It's not because of the age difference if that's what you're wondering because honestly it doesn't bother me. I just want us to have time to grow and get to know each other a bit more before we can date because Maya," he paused debating if he should tell her his reason. It was very serious and he didn't want to scare her off. But with her eyes begging him to go on, he decided to go for it. "I want us to last. I don't want this to be some fling. When we get together, I want it to be for a very long time," Josh confessed watching her eyes light up. It appeared the blonde beauty felt the same way.

"Josh," she began shyly leaning towards him as Josh began to process what she was getting out. "I know we said someday and this may go against the rules but-"

Josh gently interrupted her train of thought by pressing his lips gently against hers. He just couldn't help himself. The way she asked was cute plus he had a feeling if moments like this came up, their someday would come sooner rather than later.

Pulling apart, he gently rested his forehead against hers as she smiled at him. "How did you know I wanted you to kiss me?" Maya asked.

"Lucky guess. Besides I wanted to too. If this keeps up, our someday may come sooner rather than later," Josh teased as they chuckled.

"Good. And no interruptions. I'm impressed," Maya remarked as Josh shushed her. He didn't want her to jinx it. It seemed as if someone was always interrupting their moments.

"Shhhh don't jinx it," he warned her as she playfully rolled her eyes at him. _Here's hoping she's right about no interruptions._ Josh thought wanting to pull her close. Smiling, he pulled her into a hug that Maya immediately returned as he held her close, savoring her warmth pleased that they were finally alone.

Despite all the difficulties they had faced, it was all over. No more triangles, no more hiding feelings, and no more confusion. Everything was out in the open and was crystal clear. And since there was no going back, it was time for Josh to embark on journey he had wanted to go on. A journey where he couldn't lose himself, but he could grow as a person with his feelings for the blonde known. It was time to play the game that Maya had starting playing years ago, only now he was ready to join her. The game finally had its player two. It was time to play the long game to their someday.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay firstly, the more I thought about this and planned out the story out some more, it will take longer than 2 chapters to conclude this story. I want to tie up a few lose ends and set some things up before finishing this story and starting on a sequel to Maya's and Josh's someday. So this story will stick around for a bit longer (and besides I have grown rather attached to this story myself, it is my first major one on here). So I am terribly sorry for freaking you guys out. Secondly, thanks for all the awesome reviews, feedback, and follows, you guys ROCK! Thirdly, sorry for the latish update again. I have more days off this week and am determined to dedicate my time to this story and "Wildside", the prequel to this one, so be on the lookout for that. Lastly, read and review as always my lovelies. This chapter is fluffy. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

After what felt like hours, Josh knew the inevitable was coming: it was time to leave the ski lodge. Josh knew it was coming yet he couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart that they were leaving. Despite his doubts at first, the trip really had worked its wonders for them all and he couldn't help but feel grateful for that. _Yup I am very grateful for this trip._ Josh thought stealing a glance at the blonde who was talking to Farkle, Smackle, and Zay, who blushed under his stare. Even though they weren't official yet, they had come to an understanding he was more than happy with. He just couldn't wait until their someday to come.

Getting up to head towards the room to get his bag and pack, his brother stopped him shaking his head no.

"What I thought you wanted us to get our bags?" Josh retorted gesturing to him and the students.

"I did but Topanga already got you, Maya's, Lucas's, and Riley's bags. She was trying to get you all to pack them yourselves when she came downstairs, but she said you were all too cute and decided to pack them herself," Cory explained shooting Josh a glance.

"Oh," Josh paled afraid of what his sister in law had seen. But judging from the amused expression on his brother's face, he figured it wasn't bad. _Besides if Topanga had caught Maya and I kissing like Yogi and Darby we'd be dead. Cory threatened me._ Josh reassured himself as his brother leaned closer to him.

"So you and Maya?" his brother asked excitedly the gossip side of him taking over. Despite being a teacher, his brother was a teen at heart: always a sucker for relationship gossip.

"Someday," Josh replied a goofy smile appearing of his face before continuing. "We agreed to wait awhile before dating. We want time to grow, get to know each other more, and focus on our own lives, since we're at different places right now, before taking the big plunge. I'll live my life, she'll live hers. She'll be out there and I'll be out there too."

Cory nodded in approval a twinkle in his before responding, "That last line you just told me sounds like something Topanga once told me when we were struggling to get together. I have no doubts that you guys will reach your someday one day. I'm proud of you my brother."

"Thanks my brother," Josh replied touched by Cory's approval before adding. " **Besides they say friends become family in the long game** ," he finished smirking referring to what he said when they all played the long game 2 years ago. Never would he have guessed that those words would foreshadow what was to come at the time. But now that he said them once more, he couldn't help to but think of how true they were. _If only I had lifted my head!_ Josh scolded himself silently before loosening up once more. That was the past, now was the present and he was determined to play the game right to have a better future.

"As much as I am proud of you, I don't think I can handle the thought of being related to Maya yet. Besides I have that," Cory paused gesturing to his daughter and the cowboy walking hand in hand to bus. "To deal with," he finished as Josh chuckled. His brother was really something.

"Relax Cory, Lucas is a great guy he would never hurt Riley," Josh said trying to ease his brother's nerves.

"I know he's a great guy that's the problem! I like him!" Cory retorted once more as Josh laughed shaking his head as he made his way to the bus. Even though he respected and loved his brother, Josh found himself questioning his antics sometimes.

Boarding the bus, Josh sank down in the seat behind Topanga's relaxing before turning to her.

"Hey thanks for packing my bag and putting it on the bus," Josh replied thanking her. He really was grateful to have a sister in law as amazing as her.

"No problem Josh. You guys just looked so cute together," Topanga gushed before quickly regaining her cool. "So I'm guessing things worked out with Maya?"

"Yeah they did. I'm playing the long game now," Josh grinned. He never got tired of telling anyone the news.

"That's good. I bet you can't wait for that someday to come," Topanga observed as Josh nodded. She could read him like a book.

"Yeah I am. But for now I'm going to enjoy getting to know her more and see what life has in store for us. Seriously Topanga, thank you for inviting me on this trip it really put things into perspective. If you need anyone to chaperone again I'm in. Especially if it's here again," Josh replied sincerely. He did want to spend more time with him family and was determined to even if it meant chaperoning. Besides chaperoning meant seeing Maya more too, something he could never complain about.

"Your welcome Josh and I'll hold you to that offer. Just not here. We're never coming back here," Topanga stated as she turned forward leaving Josh with many questions. It appeared that somethings were best left unanswered and judging from the scowl she giving towards the lodge, he bet that it had to do something with Lauren.

Stretching out on his seat he rested his head against the window ready for the long trip home, as someone bounced in the seat behind him causing him to jump upright.

"What?" Josh exclaimed turning around to be met by Maya Hart who was trying to look innocent and a grinning Zay.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm just sitting here," Maya defended batting her eyes at him as Josh controlled his emotions. _Why is she so cute?_ He wondered as Zay watched them amused by their encounter.

"I know that. But wait, why are you sitting with Zay? Shouldn't you be sitting with Riley?" Josh asked eyeing her friend suspiciously. Was he really getting jealous? He trusted Maya, yet he found himself bristling with anger with her sitting next to another guy that wasn't him.

"Relax Josh, Zay and I just friends. No need to get jealous even though it is hot. Anyways Miss Sunshine and Howdy are busy catching up since they are officially a couple now so I thought I'd give them time to bond," Maya explained calming his nerves. She always knew what to say, even when he was worrying over silly things.

"Besides I ship you guys," Zay pipped up gesturing to Josh and Maya. "Now that this triangle is over I can focus on my ships: Rucas, Smarkle, and my personal favorite Joshaya." Zay grinned pleased with himself as Josh and Maya chuckled. It seemed as if they had a new fan which was reassuring.

"Or you could get a girlfriend," Josh teased as Maya chuckled in return watching Zay flush red.

"I do recall a certain brunette wearing glasses in our class named Sarah showing an interest in you," Maya added as Zay sunk lower in his seat. Smirking, Josh had a feeling that Zay returned the feelings for Sarah.

"Hush you guys," Zay protested obviously embarrassed as he sunk lower in his seat as Maya leaned forward and rested her elbows on the back of Josh's seat.

"So what's the plan now Boing?" Maya asked smiling at him. "The weekend is still young once we get to the city. It is Saturday after all. I'm sure you don't want to spend the rest of the weekend cooped up in your dorm do yah? I'm sure you would like some fresh air and good company," the spunky blonde finished as Josh caught what she was hinting at. _She wants to hang out right away._ He thought smiling as the blonde patiently awaited his answer.

He didn't have that much homework to do, but he knew he had to look over his notes for several classes and he found himself wanting to get a head start on the essay for Professor's Smith class. Even though it wasn't due for another 2 weeks, after reading ahead and what he went through at the Ski Lodge, he found himself knowing what he wanted to write about and was itching to get his thoughts on paper before they slipped away.

"I'd say I'm in. But I hope you don't mind that I may have homework to do," Josh admitted sheepishly feeling guilty about his love for academics as the blonde nodded in understanding.

"That works. I guess I should tackle mine while you're at it. So where do you want to meet at? Topanga's? I know how much you like your coffee," the blonde teased as Josh playfully rolled his eyes at her. She could see right through him not that he could complain. He was glad she was on the same page as him, even if it meant doing homework to spend time together.

"I'd say I'm in. It's a…" Josh began as he trailed off and the blonde looked at him expectantly waiting for him to finish his sentence. _Is this a date for us? We just agreed to playing the long game. Am I pushing the boundaries?_ Josh thought incredulously as the blonde beauty spoke up interrupting him from his inner monologue.

"If you want I can invite the others to join us. It can be a homework hangout for all of us," Maya proposed as Josh loosened up. The blonde had managed to find a loophole to avoid defining what their hangout was without pushing the boundaries. Although he found himself slightly upset at the prospect that they wouldn't be alone, he knew it was for the best. He seemed to lose control around her when they were alone from the others. If they wanted to play the long game right, they had to stay within the boundaries.

"Yeah that sounds great," Josh agreed earning him a megawatt smile from the blonde.

"Great I'll let Riley know the deets. As soon as we get home, we're having a study sesh at Topanga's." Maya announced pleased at her accomplishment.

"It's a date," Zay coughed as Maya rolled her eyes at him and Josh shot him a look. Apparently Zay was going to push the boundaries to his and Maya's someday.

"Alright class. We're just about ready to take off," Cory announced as he stepped on the bus. "Now's the time to make sure you are in the seat you want to be in for the next 4 hours," he began as a large "umph interrupted him.

Wondering what interrupted his brother's announcement, Josh turned around and immediately noticed Maya on the ground glaring at Zay who had his feet outstretched across the seat they once shared.

"What?" Zay asked innocently. "I have restless legs and Maya is not in the seat that she wants to be in. We wouldn't get along for 4 hours anyways," Zay defending smirking as Josh found himself silently thanking and glaring at the teen. He knew what Zay was up to.

"Oh really? And where is Maya supposed to sit Zay? All the other seats are full," Cory pointed out scanning the rows before landing on his empty seat. Josh sent his brother a pleading look. Even though Zay had caused this dilemma, he had an opportunity to sit by Maya and he was determined to take it.

"Next to Josh," coughed Riley from her seat behind Zay.

"Josh has an empty seat," coughed Lucas from besides her. His niece and her boyfriend weren't being subtle at all.

"I have an empty seat," Josh offered as he felt two pairs of eyes, Maya and Cory, rest on him.

"Alright. Maya sit by Josh," Cory agreed as the blonde got up and Josh moved over towards the window to make room for the blonde beauty. "But no monkey business," his brother hissed at him as Maya sat next to him.

"Scouts honor," Josh agreed as the scent of apples filled the air as Maya blushed red catching what Cory had said. He would stay true to his word despite how much he wanted to hold her hand.

"Yeah I don't think so cub scout," Zay teased from behind him as Josh turned around to glare at him. He would try to prove him wrong, even though his heart was telling him otherwise.

"Alright if there are no other questions. Let's go," Cory announced as Topanga did a quick head count to make sure they were all there.

"I swear I didn't plan this," Maya spoke up addressing the current situation they were in as Topanga finished her count as the bus doors closed and the driver prepared to start the bus.

"I know. But if it's any consultation, I did want you to sit by me and this does give us more time to talk," Josh admitted his heart racing. Even though they were sitting close to each other by the fireplace earlier, her sudden proximity always made him nervous. He just couldn't get over the wonderful feeling of having her next to him.

"That is very true. I am glad that I am sitting by you and I do like talking to you," Maya agreed as well causing his heart to soar. He just couldn't believe his luck. It appeared fate was on his side, even though Zay had caused the current predicament they were in.

"Well I hope you like talking because we have a 4 hours to talk gorgeous," Josh said flirtatiously. Even though he couldn't hold her hand, he figured there was nothing wrong with compliments as he watched Maya's eyes soften. _This is my new favorite past time, making Maya Hart smile and be at loss for words._ He thought as the blonde struggled to speak clearly flabbergasted.

"Well bring it on Boing. Conversation is the most important part of any relationship," Maya finally agreed as the pair turned to face each other starting another great conversation on the long ride home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites everyone! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I was a little unsure about it due to the fluff and humor, but I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. :)** **This chapter is also a little fluffy as well so I hope no one minds that too much. I just thought it'd be nice to have a break from drama and what not, but don't worry the drama will be back later on. As always read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of the bus screeching to a halt woke up Josh as he lifted his head from against the window to survey his surroundings. They were parked outside the Abagail Adams High School with the sun starting to set casting an orange glow in the windows. Noticing the other students starting to stir around him preparing to get off the bus, he attempted to stretch wondering when he nodded off during his conversation with Maya. They had spent the last few hours catching up more and the last thing he could recall was leaning against the window after Maya told him about her first few days of high school before resting his eyes.

 _Looks like I'm not the only one who decided to nap._ Josh mused his eyes scanning some of the student's faces before landing on his shoulder where blonde hair cascaded over it. Feeling his heart beat speed up, he smiled at her marveling at how cute she looked as he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. _She's killing me. I swear all these moments are._ He thought as he smiled softly at her sleeping form. _But she's worth it._ Gently shaking her sleeping form, he attempted to wake her up before anyone, mainly Zay, noticed their current predicament and teased him for it.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," he gently cooed as the blonde blinked open her blue eyes into his immediately blushing as she lifted her head of his shoulder.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I guess I nodded off during our conversation. I didn't mean to fall asleep on your shoulder."

"It's fine. I fell asleep too. As for you falling asleep on my shoulder, it's okay. It felt nice," he admitted feeling his own cheeks heat up as well. Even though they agreed to their someday the universe, along with some of their friends, seemed to be pushing them together which he wasn't complaining about. He just hoped he would be able to control himself.

"Yeah," Maya agreed her face lighting up. "And at least no one teased us about it," she finished turning around in her seat as Josh did so in a similar fashion noticing Zay sprawled out in his seat sleeping. With his mouth open and him lightly snoring it was hard to believe that he was teasing them earlier during the bus ride. He looked beat.

Giggling, Maya turned back around as did Josh as she shook her head in amusement. "I'm glad I didn't end up being his seat partner. My face would have been kicked or something. He's taking up the whole seat."

"Well hopefully I didn't disappoint as a seat partner. I didn't take up all of the seat and your beautiful face is still intact," Josh said raising an eyebrow flirtatiously as Maya smirked back at him. This was becoming a regular routine for them: their constant flirting and playful banter.

"You didn't. And might I say you make an excellent pillow Boing. Very soft," Maya teased lightly punching his shoulder.

"You calling me fluffy gorgeous?" he asked pretending to be offended. "I work out you know," Josh began only to be cut off by gagging from Farkle and Smackle.

"As much as we are glad the triangle is over, please keep the flirting to a minimum," Farkle groaned passing them as Smackle quickly butted in.

"Yeah even though it is cute, you might want to cut it down just a smidge if you want to avoid teasing from Zay even though he is sleeping right now," Smackle added before following the genius off the bus.

"Well with that being said we should get off the bus," Josh said taking note of the geniuses advice. He didn't want to deal with more teasing from Zay or worse his brother who was luckily asleep as well.

"Agreed," Maya said getting up waiting for him to get up as well.

"After you gorgeous," Josh said watching her face light up once more as she got off the bus with him following closely behind. He figured if she could call him 'Boing' he might as well have a nickname for her as well. It just so happened "gorgeous" was one of the first things he used to describe her after he saw her for the first time in years at the Matthew's Christmas party since that was what she was inside and out. It also just so happened that it felt natural to say. It just slid off his tongue without a second a thought.

Following Maya off the bus, he passed Topanga who was trying to wake up a yipping and snoring Cory as they stepped onto the parking lot. Sunlight filling the air, students scurried across the parking lot grabbing their luggage and heading towards their parents. _Well we need our luggage before we do anything._ Josh thought as they followed some of their classmates to the back of the bus which held their luggage.

"Lucas," Riley protested at the cowboy grabbed her bag along with his own from the bus. "You don't have to grab my bag," the brunette finished watching him sling it over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"Riley you're injured I'm not letting you carry your bag. Besides I was raised better than that," Lucas explained watching Riley's face light up. "Besides you are my girlfriend and I want to treat you well. You are my princess," he finished shyly as Maya awed.

"Well ain't that sweet. Hop-a-long wants to be your western hero," Maya teased as Riley rolled her eyes. The pint sized blonde just loved messing with Riley and Lucas's relationship. Josh mused as he grabbed his own bag and grabbed Maya's in the process. He figured it would be nice to carry the blonde's bag for a change since she already did so much for him such as cause his heart to race every few seconds.

"Well Lucas is just being the kind person he is. Besides Josh is grabbing your bag for you too!" Riley proclaimed as she pointed out what his plan was. _Busted._

"Josh!" Maya protested turning her attention back to him. "You don't have to that! I can carry my own bag!"

"I know, but it's the nice thing to do," Josh defended a smug look crossing his face. So the cowboy may have rubbed off on him. But he didn't understand why the blonde was getting riled up. What was wrong with him offering to carry her bag for her?

"Yeah, but you're not my boyfriend," Maya said softly clearly troubled what she just said. Glancing at Riley and Lucas currently being cutesy he understood where she was coming from, but he didn't want her to feel bad. He needed to set the record straight and cheer her up.

"But I am your future boyfriend," Josh cut in quickly. "And as your future boyfriend I do plan on treating you with the upmost care you deserve," Josh finished watching the blonde perk up once more. It appeared he knew just what to say. The blonde was no longer upset anymore.

"Awwwww," Riley and Lucas awed in unison causing them to laugh. They weren't even a couple yet and they were already getting shipped and awwwed at.

"Well you know what I get to do as your future girlfriend?" Maya asked raising an eyebrow leaning towards him.

"What?" Josh asked nervously gulping watching Riley's and Lucas's expressions from the corner of the eye. Judging from her sudden proximity he had a feeling she knew what she was going to do. He just didn't expect to have an audience for it. _Well if the universe wants us to…_ Josh thought leaning in towards her only to be attacked by her fingers tickling his sides. _Crap he was played._

"I get to tickle you," Maya exclaimed as Josh tried to wriggle free from her fingers shaking and laughing uncontrollably with no such luck. _How does she know my weakness?_ Josh thought trying to squirm away from her grasp with no such luck.

"Uncle Josh I didn't know you were ticklish," Riley said watching in amusement as he withered around them laughing.

"I'm not," he defended through his laughs as Lucas shook his head.

"For someone who claims they aren't ticklish you sure are," Lucas observed as Riley giggled as Josh tried not to topple over from Maya's antics.

"So what did I miss?" Zay asked joining them finally awake from his nap with Farkle and Smackle in tow. They watched as Josh made a fool of himself as he tripped over the bags on the ground taking Maya with him.

"This!" Josh weezed untangling his hands from his hands from the bags to tickle Maya as she began to screech. He had found a way to get back at the blonde.

"No stop!" the blonde pleaded as their friends watched them amused.

"No it's payback!" Josh screeched back feeling her began to tickle him again. _Damn she found a loophole._ He thought as he tried his best to avoid her blows.

"Okay so I'm watching my OTP get into a tickle fight. Nice," Zay commented pleased with the situation.

"I give her five seconds before she surrenders," Riley betted.

"No I give Josh five seconds before he surrenders," Smackle betted.

"You're on," Riley spoke watching the squirm on the ground tickling each other. Josh was determined he was going to get Maya to surrender when he heard a voice call out "Baby girl" causing them to both freeze. Looking up, they saw a blonde woman looking at them confused by the current situation.

 _Crap._ Josh thought as Maya shoved him off of her and they both got up dusting themselves off.

"And we both lost," Riley muttered as the woman approached them.

"Baby girl what's going on?" the woman asked once more concern etched on her face as she eyed him, causing Josh's blood to freeze. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling he had just made a bad impression just now by the tickle fight that got out of hand with Maya.

"Nothing mom just messing around with my friends you know," Maya replied to her mom nervously as Josh held in his breath studying the blonde haired women in front of him. He'd should've known right off the bat from the resemblance to Maya that she was her mom.

"I know but surely you can understand if you saw your daughter on the ground in an uncompromising position with a strange boy surely you would be concerned," Katy began to ramble as Josh stepped in immediately. He had to fix this and set the record straight. He didn't mean to make a bad impression but as Maya's future boyfriend he had to fix things before they got messy.

"I'm terribly sorry . Please forgive me. Your daughter and I got into a tickle fight that got out of hand I swear. Maya and I apparently act like idiots when we get tickled. My name is Josh," he began watching as her eyes lit up in recognition as she turned to face her daughter.

"Oh this is Josh Matthews? This is the guy you have a crush on?" Katy asked as Josh watched Maya face palm herself in embarrassment. Maya mentioned him to her mom? He thought as she shot her a questioning look. He was surprised. She really did care about him back then. She cared about him so much she mentioned him to not only her best friends, but to her mom. He was touched. He just hoped he would have her approval to date Maya one day.

"Oh please call me Katy. It's Katy Hart," Katy Hart said with a simple wave of her hand. "Well it's going to be Katy Hunter soon hopefully because I'll be marrying Shawn Hunter," Katy began as Smackle interrupted her.

"Wait so you're going to let Josh off the hook from tickling your daughter on the ground all because you now know he is the boy Maya likes," Smackle spoke up confused as Josh internally groaned. _Just when he thought he was going to be off the hook…._

"Smackle!" everyone exclaimed as Katy Hart studied him as he watched Maya from the corner of his eye hoping she was holding up well.

"Why not? Besides, judging from how Riley and Lucas are holding hands and from the way Josh is staring at my daughter I'm assuming the dreaded triangle is over. Also I trust him," Katy spoke causing Josh to blush red as Maya turned to stare at him questionably a smirk working it's way on her lips. It appeared Katy Hart was starting to warm up to him.

"So is it okay if I hang out with Josh and everyone else at Topanga's so we can do homework?" Maya asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Of course! Though you may want to change into something more comfortable, drop your things off at home beforehand before you go. Just don't be late baby girl. And I do expect details later when we're alone," Katy Hart agreed as she gestured to him and Maya. Apparently her mother wanted details on where he and Maya stood.

"But-" Smackle spoke up once more before Zay silenced her.

"Silence! No sabotaging my OTP!" he proclaimed as everyone burst into laughter as Josh handed Maya her bag. After spending the last few hours together, it was time for them to part ways for a bit.

"So I'll see you in a few?" Josh asked Maya as her mom watched them. Katy Hart was still concerned, but from where Josh stood he could see that she was smiling. _She just wants Maya to be happy._ He concluded. _Something that I want as well._

"Yeah for sure," Maya agreed gripping her bag tightly. "See you in a few Boing."

"See you in a few gorgeous," Josh whispered giving her hand a quick squeeze as they both slowly backed away before turning around to go in their opposite directions.

Even though Josh knew they would be reunited soon, he found himself wishing time would speed up faster.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the kind reviews everyone! I appreciate every single follow, favorite, and review. They really motivate me to keep writing and update faster. So a big thank you to all of you. :) As always read and review, another intense Joshaya conversation should be coming up soon within the next few chapters so be on the lookout for that. Also feel free to check out the prequel to this story "Wild Side" if you haven't. That story is fun to write as well and the plot is really starting to unravel in that one. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So that's Josh," Katy Hart said knowingly as Maya Hart groaned as her mom started her car. Although she was glad she had confided to her mom about the boy she liked, she found herself wishing she hadn't. Her mom was pestering her now which was something she wanted to avoid.

"Yes mom. That's Josh," Maya agreed sinking low in her seat wishing it could swallow her whole. If only her mom had met Josh in a normal way. Why did she have to tickle him and complicate her first meeting of him? She knew Josh wanted to make a good impression, since that was the kind of guy he is, but she had a feeling her mom seeing her and Josh tangled together on the ground in an uncompromising positon, even though they were just tickling each other, was not what Josh wanted. However, judging from her mom's constant pestering it seemed as if she liked Josh. Or so she hoped.

"Well he is cute! I can see why you call him Boing," Katy gushed as Maya blushed red as she continued. "Though I wonder why you call him Boing? It is because he gets excited when you are around him because he does.."

"Okay mom how about we keep this conversation PG okay?" Maya spoke up face red from what her mom was getting at. Although that thought had crossed her mind, she was still stuck in the "middle school hand holder" stage after all. She had just barely gotten her first kiss from Josh and had a lot to learn and experience before they reached their "someday." "And besides, I call him Boing because of his looks," Maya quickly added a smile tugging at her lips. She still couldn't believe she and Josh had reached an understanding. Even though a part of her was glad, another part of her was struggling with the urge to kiss him. She almost did back there in front of her friends, but decided to tickle him instead.

"Well that's good. He's clearly smitten with you from what I could see. Did something happen on this Ski Lodge trip?" Katy Hart asked pestering her once more.

"We reached an understanding. He's playing the long game with me now. We're going to have a someday," Maya answered a smile on her face. It never got old telling her friends what happened. It made her heart race each time.

"That's wonderful baby girl! Even though the age difference isn't that bad, especially with you being 16 in January, I'm glad you guys decided to take a chance. It's kind of like Shawn and I. Even though we haven't had the best of luck with love, we're going to take a risk and go for it," Katy said eyes shining as Maya beamed. A part of her was nervous that her mom and Shawn's marriage could go wrong due to her dad leaving years ago, she just wanted her mom to be happy. Even though it might take some time to fully accept it, she wanted to jump with them and believe that good things could happen. Her agreement with Josh was the first step in the process. Although the "hope is for suckers" mantra still rang through her head, she wanted to shake it off.

"Yeah," Maya agreed as they pulled up to their apartment lost in thought. She just couldn't believe things were going her way.

"Now go on inside baby girl," Katy said to her. "You have a date to get ready for."

"It's not a date," Maya scolded her mother as she went inside to change for a study session with Josh and her friends.

* * *

Minutes later after changing and gathering her things. She received a text message from Riley to come to the bay window to discuss their relationship statuses with Josh and Lucas and how Riley declared her to be the extraordinary relationship in life which ultimately touched her. Riley and her had strong bond which led to an even stronger relationship. Even though she and Riley realistically knew what could happen in the relationships they were pursuing with the guys, she knew their friendship was strong enough to withstand anything.

 _Just like it always has been._ Maya thought as she entered Topanga's seeing her friends already at the table. Papers scattered the part of the table where Farkle and Smackle sat at as they hunched over their assignments. Zay was seated by them reading his textbook occasionally joining in on their conversation. Riley and Lucas sat together sandwiches, drinks, and cake on their side of the table as they quizzed each other using flashcards.

 _Everything as it should be_. Maya thought making her way to the table _. Only I thought Zay would have invited Sarah. She would make a great addition to the group. Also where is Josh?_ Frowning she sat down at the table glancing at the empty seat next to her as her friends greeted her. Was she wrong to have gotten her hopes up? An unsettling nervousness began to settle in her stomach as she grabbed her history textbook and notebook prepared to take some notes as a pair of hands landed on her shoulders causing her jump.

"Surprise gorgeous!" the attacker whispered as Maya instantly relaxed realizing it was Josh. Smiling she saw him sink down in the empty seat next to her no longer wearing the flannel jacket from earlier leaving him in his black band tee shirt as her friends greeted him. She felt foolish for doubting that he wouldn't show up as he shot her a grin as he dug out his paper back novel and notebook _. My mom is_ _right._ She thought incredulously. _Josh is happy whenever he is around me._

"Sorry I'm late. My roommate was in my dorm room for once when I got back and wanted to talk to me. He tried to blame me for the room being so messy when it was clearly his fault," Josh explained to her annoyance in his voice. Although she didn't know much about his roommate, she had a feeling she was about to find out.

"Oh really? You aren't a messy guy Boing?" she teased as Josh rolled his eyes.

"No I always keep my room clean. Just ask my parents or Cory. My room at home was always clean. I just have a bad habit of doing my laundry last minute that's all. Anyways when I left the room for the trip it was spotless. When I came back it was as if a tornado passed through it," Josh said disgust crossing his face as he attempted to start his essay.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Maya offered trying to be optimistic as Josh stopped writing to stare into her eyes.

"Maya there was pizza stuck to the wall and what I'm hoping was chocolate smeared on the door to our bathroom," Josh said seriously as Maya shivered in disgust. She understood where Josh was coming from. She wouldn't want her room to get that messy ever. It would be disgusting.

"What a poor waste of pizza," Zay noted as Riley spoke up joining their conversation.

"You could move in with us Uncle Josh if it's that bad," Riley offered. "I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind. We could make room for you and I'm sure Auggie would be thrilled to have you as a roommate."

"That does sound tempting, especially since Auggie keeps his room clean for the most part. But we'll see. My roommate and I already put in requests to have different roommates soon and if not next semester. If things don't change I might have to take you up on that offer," Josh agreed as Maya sent him a sympathetic look. She wished Josh didn't have to have a bad roommate. She hoped things would look up for him soon.

"Is that what I have to look forward to in college? Crappy roommates?" Maya asked worriedly. She couldn't imagine living someone for 4 years she couldn't get along with.

"Not necessarily. You can request to have a roommate if you know someone. I just didn't have that luxury. Mainly college is just a lot of studying. As long as you keep up good habits now you'll be fine," Josh reassured her.

"Well it looks we're going to be roommates in college Maya because I am not rooming with anyone else," Riley declared causing her to smile. Her best friend, as usual, had the right idea.

"Well I hope you are going to NYU because that's where I'm going," She declared as Riley nodded in agreement. From the pamphlets her art teacher had given her, she knew NYU had a great art program and offered some art classes for college credit in high school. It was a no brainer to her and being close to home was also a bonus.

"You guys can go to NYU," Smackle began. "I'll be too busy choosing between Harvard, Yale or Princeton after becoming valedictorian senior year."

"Not if I become valedictorian and choose between Harvard, Yale or Princeton first," Farkle challenged as the genius couple started bickering cutely.

"NYU does sound like a good idea," Zay mused lost in thought. Even though she didn't mean to, she had brought up an interesting topic for her and her friends to discuss. Although they had never talked about pursing a high education and were years away from choosing a college, they began to discuss the future and what it could hold.

"I should check out the vet program there," Lucas proposed as he, Zay and Riley launched into a discussion about NYU.

"You're thinking of going to NYU?" Josh asked bringing Maya out of her thoughts. She turned to him noticing warmth in his blue eyes as she stared at him and the small smile playing on his lips.

"Well yeah. That's if my grades are good enough for me to get in which is why I decided on this study session," Maya replied gesturing to her textbook. Talking about the future was new to her but she did know she wanted to make something of herself. Even though she was still her wild self, she wanted to do well and get accepted into NYU. She'd never admit it, but it was a dream of hers.

"Well with these study sessions and me by your side you can't lose," Josh reassured her causing her to smile. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. "But you aren't just picking NYU because of me are you? I know we agreed to someday, but I don't want to be the only reason why you choose that school," Josh added as she processed his words. She was touched by his words and she knew he held a good point. However, she made her decision long ago when she first started high school after hearing about the college from her high school art teacher. She just had to let Josh know.

"Relax Josh. The reason why I plan on going there is because of the art program there I heard from my art teacher. He thinks I could really thrive there. In addition, NYU does offer advanced art classes to upper classmen at Abagail Adams High School so I would be getting college credits as well. Besides, you going there too it just a bonus," Maya explained watching his face break out into a wide grin. He really was too cute for his own good.

"Well that's good to hear. You really have grown a lot Maya," Josh admitted a blush creeping over his cheeks. "I'm sorry I never really noticed before."

"It's fine Josh. All that matters is that you know now and we are moving forward towards a brighter future," Maya concluded speaking the truth. Even though she wished Josh had come to his senses sooner, she had a feeling their timing was right. They ended the triangle and were getting to know each other. She strongly believed she knew what life was doing.

"You're right gorgeous. And as your future boyfriend I intended to be there for you in whatever way possible. Starting with helping you on your homework," Josh agreed making her smile. How did she get so lucky to have a boy be so understanding and patient with her? It was great.

"Okay Boing. What do you recommend we do first to get started?" she asked interested to hear his input. His advice meant the world to her.

"Well this is just my caffeine addiction talking, but we get coffee before we start on our assignments," Josh declared as Maya smirked knowingly. She should've known. Josh always had a thing for coffee and it started before way before college. He just wouldn't admit it.

"Alright Boing, let's get you your java fix," Maya agreed grabbing his hand and leading him to the counter.

"Hey being addicted to caffeine is part of the college experience," Josh protested. "And besides I'm getting you a cup too," he finished winking at her as they waited in line.

Even though she didn't know what the future would bring she had a feeling it would be bright. And judging by how Josh hadn't let go of her hand from when she grabbed it, she had a feeling he thought it would be bright too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the latish update. I had to hardcore edit this chapter since it is in a different character's POV, (*gasp*) so me being the perfectionist I am had to make sure it was perfect. A HUGE THANK YOU for all the kind reviews. You guys are the greatest I TRULY appreciate all the feedback. Please enjoy this chapter that will take a closer look at how the gang feels about Joshaya. The next couple of chapters will return to Joshaya themselves where you guys will see them in awkward situations, having more interactions, deep conversations, and growth in their relationship (I'm seriously pumped about the next few chapters. I'm writing and editing them as I speak and I couldn't be more proud of what's to come). As always please read, review, check out my awesome prequel "Wild Side." (which should be updated soon. Again I'm a perfectionist when it comes to writing). Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Okay is it just me or are they too cute?" Riley gushed as she looked up from her flashcards towards Josh and Maya. Although she couldn't hear them from where she sat, she noticed their hands intertwined and their heads bent towards one another engrossed in the conversation they were having. Even though she had her doubts at first about Maya liking her uncle, she had to admit they were pretty adorable. As long as she didn't have to witness them making out she would be fine. Besides it made her happy to see her best friend ecstatic which is what she wanted at the end of the day.

"I know right? That's what I've been saying since day one," Zay gushed as Riley held in a laugh. It was becoming obvious that Zay shipped Josh and Maya the most out of all of them which was surprising. He was still fairly new to the group, but since he met Josh he pretty much dubbed himself the king of shipping Joshaya.

"I'm pretty sure I have since I've known Josh longer than you bro. Besides didn't you use to ship me and Maya even though Riley and I have always had our thing going on?" Lucas asked joining in on their conversation as he squeezed her hand. Riley smiled at her boyfriend grateful for his presence as they waited for Zay's response. She was curious to know why he shifted from team Lucaya to Joshaya so quickly.

"I was naïve back then," Zay began with a wave of his hand dismissing the question. "I was blinded by perception back then. After seeing Maya's eyes light up when she first saw Josh at Topanga's I was sold on the idea of them being a couple. Now I know the reality: Josh and Maya are where it's at, Farkle and Smackle are cute, and you and Lucas are practically the next Cory and Topanga," Zay finished pleased with himself.

"Well we don't know that," Riley said looking at Lucas nervously. She and Lucas were finally trying their luck at being boyfriend and girlfriend. Although she hoped for the best, she had no idea what the future would hold. She just hoped in the end, everything would be okay.

"Well after years of being unofficial, we are finally together and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon," Lucas declared causing the brunette to smile. His declaration alone was enough to make her worries disappear. Perhaps they could overcome the odds.

"Aww that's the spirt. Way to go you guys," Zay awwwed at them ruining the moment.

"You really need a girlfriend or something," Lucas remarked teasing his best friend as Zay groaned in agreement. After his breakup with Vanessa he had no such luck in the dating department despite his constant attempts to change that.

"Yeah. I've noticed Sarah giving you looks and you returning them. You should go for it," Smackle cut in causing Zay to blush.

"I agree you aren't getting any younger," Farkle butted in causing Riley to giggle as Zay sunk lower in his seat. He pretty much confirmed he had a thing for Sarah based on his actions. Despite not having made a move on her, Riley figured it was from his lack of confidence despite his bold demeanor. A scheme was beginning to form in her head as Lucas turned towards her nodding in understanding. A new masterplan was in the works, they needed to give Zay the push he needed to make a move.

"Alright enough about my love life," Zay began trying to change the subject as Smackle cut in once more.

"For you to have a love life it would require you to have a love interest," Smackle said before Zay silenced her once more. It was clear that he was done talking about the lack of romance in his life currently.

"Seriously guys enough about my love life. I will try to talk to Sarah once we get back to school on Monday, but right now my love life is not the focus here. It's Maya and Josh," Zay said sparking Riley's interest. _Why did Zay want to talk about Josh and Maya?_ Riley hoped it was nothing bad.

"What about Josh and Maya?" Riley asked curiously wondering what Zay was getting at.

"They're my OTP!" He grinned fawning over them like a school girl. "Their height difference makes them look good together and the way they constantly flirt together is cute," he gushed as the gang giggled.

"Well we all know that. You don't have to be a genius to know they are adorable together," Smackle pointed out stating the obvious. It was clear from the start that the two had feelings for each other. Even though Riley had been skeptical about them at first, it was only because she wanted to look out for her best friend. And as far as Riley could see with how Maya was giggling as Josh held her hand, it was obvious the pair was smitten for one another.

"What are you getting at Zay?" Riley asked knowing there was more to Zay's words. There was a wicked gleam in his eye and she had the feeling he was up to something.

"What are you thinking buddy?" Lucas asked voicing her own thoughts. She wasn't the only one who was interested in what Zay was scheming.

"Riley you know how Maya helped push you into Lucas's lap?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied smiling at Lucas recalling the memory all too well. The bold blonde pushed her into Lucas's lap which in turn helped her to get to know him better as the school year progressed. She knew it was possible for her to have known Lucas without Maya's help, but what her best friend did helped her out in the long run. "I do. Why?"

"Well I was thinking we could do the same for Maya with Josh," Zay said as Riley scrunched up her face in confusion. She wasn't sure what Zay was getting at.

"You mean push her into Josh's lap? Because I'm pretty sure we don't have to help her do that," Farkle remarked nodding at the pair in line ordering their coffee. "They're practically holding hands even though they are playing the long game."

"That's what I meant. We should help push them to reach their someday sooner," Zay further explained as Riley let his words sink in. He did have an excellent point and a part of her did want Maya and her uncle to date so she and Lucas could go on double dates with them, but were they ready for that?

"Are you sure Zay? I don't want to rush them into something they are not ready for," Riley pointed out as Lucas nodded in agreement.

"I agree. We shouldn't push them to date right away. When it's their time to date they'll date," Lucas added. Riley grinned at her boyfriend glad that he shared the same view as her.

"I don't plan on having them date right away. I mean we should help push them together so they can have moments together. Kind of like how I pushed Maya off the seat so she could sit with Josh," Zay explained as Riley nodded in understanding. She now knew what he was getting at. He wanted to help push them together without really putting them together.

"I knew that wasn't an accident," Farkle exclaimed as his girlfriend gasped. Riley had seen the incident herself and knew right off the bat it was all Zay's doing. He would do anything to get their OTP together. Heck she and Lucas even helped him out by subtly suggesting to her dad that Maya and Josh should sit together on the bus.

"So what do you say guys are you in?" Zay asked anxiously awaiting his friend's response.

"I'm in," Riley spoke up watching Maya dab whipped cream from her drink on Josh's nose as he glared at her in fake anger trying to hide the smile on his face. It had been awhile since she had seen either of them that happy, especially Josh after what he went through his senior year. She wanted them to be as happy as she was with Lucas and was willing to do whatever it took to do so.

"You can count us in," Smackle said as Farkle gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Me as well. Maya is like a sister to me and I know Josh returning her feeling means the world to her. I want her to be as happy as Riley makes me," Lucas replied squeezing Riley's hand looking at her tenderly. The brunette felt her heart swell as she leaned against his arm lovingly. She was so grateful to have him in her life.

"Then it's settled. We'll help create Joshaya moments until they reach their someday. Speaking of someday when do you think their someday will happen?" Zay asked changing the subject. It was a question they were all dying to know the answer to.

"I'm putting my money sometime during Maya's senior year. She'll probably want to focus on keeping her grades up during high school to get into NYU. Then once she gets in, bam instant Joshaya," Farkle answered and Smackle nodded in agreement.

"Likewise dearest. Only I think they will get together officially at Maya's graduation so she won't have to worry about school and a boyfriend. They can start off their relationship with no obstacles. What about you Zay?" Smackle asked.

"My money is at the end of Maya's freshmen year. They just can't stop flirting with one another. They'll come to their senses soon. The tension between them is thick enough to cut with a knife with. What about you Lucas?" Zay asked turning to Lucas.

"I'm guessing sometime during junior year. I'm sure by then they'll have gotten to know each other well enough to decide to make it official. Once that happens they'll help each other out with school and support one another. They won't be at too different stages in their life at that time with Maya getting ready to apply to NYU and Josh deciding if he wants to graduate school or not. What about you Riley?" her boyfriend asked her.

"I think sometime in the middle of sophomore year. By then the age difference won't be too bad even though it isn't really. Also I feel like they would have gotten to know each other better by then, adjusted to college and high school life, and see that there are other couples who are in a situation similar to theirs. I think once they realize all that, they will be ready. Plus knowing my uncle, he'll probably surprise her with some big romantic gesture. She'd be crazy to say no," Riley answered confidently. She had a lot of time to think about this and was almost certain her prediction would come true. She had a feeling Josh and Maya wouldn't wait till the end of high school for them to date or right after her freshmen year. She believed the greatest start to a relationship was to build a foundation based off of a strong friendship which she could see was off to a great start by the conversations the pair had. She wouldn't be surprised if during her sophomore year or junior year Josh and Maya got together. They had already made so much progress since Josh's last visit that she was positive they would be ready to take the plunge in a year or two.

"You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?" Lucas asked impressed by her answer.

"I have. I'm a hopeless romantic what can I say?" Riley gushed as Lucas laughed in agreement before meeting her gaze. Another thing she loved to do with Lucas besides talking was staring at him. She never got tired of it.

"Well then it's settled. May the best person win. Let's see what fate has in store for those crazy kids," Zay said as the gang exchanged looks before turning their attention to the said couple who was approaching them their faces covered in whipped cream.

 _Well this out to be good._ Riley mused as they sat down giggling before turning their attention to their friends.

"Hey guys," Maya finally spoke. "What did we miss?" she asked casually as Josh poked her sides causing her to yelp as Zay quickly fabricated a story about how he should talk to Sarah on Monday as he held back his knowing smile. Tuning to his conversation, they all started their homework as the gang joined in on Zay's conversation offering him advice. Riley couldn't wait to see when Josh and Maya would get together in the future. She just hoped her prediction or at least Lucas's was right.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is the next update! I'm super excited about the next few chapters (I had to split them up otherwise it'd be a super long chapter) they were inspired by a dream I had about Joshaya and I knew I just had to include it in this story. :)** **Thanks for the amazing reviews, follows, favorites and encouragement everyone! It really means the world to me. As always please read, review, and check out the awesome prequel to this story "Wild Side." Enjoy!**

* * *

The remainder of the day quickly turned into night as the moon rose and the stars started shining in the sky. Topanga quickly stepped in alerting the gang it was time to close the shop since it was 10:00 pm and the gang quickly dispersed going their separate ways: Farkle with Smackle and Zay, Riley with Lucas, leaving Josh and Maya alone walking outside towards his car.

He just could believe his luck, he was getting to spend more time with Maya than he anticipated and he was thrilled. He helped her out with her homework, she read over his essay and offered him some advice all while they flirted and exchanged looks. It was crazy yes, but he couldn't be happier and felt more at ease than he had been in a while. Being with Maya was like breathing. With each breath, he found himself feeling lighter and like he was going in the right direction. After so many mistakes he made in the past, he was finally truly moving forward.

"But you didn't have to put whipped cream on my face. Just saying," Josh spoke watching the blonde's sapphire eyes dancing wildly in front of him.

"Well that's what you get for dissing my frappe. It's not just sugar, syrup and milk. I had to get you to taste the coffee," she teased. He puckered his lips unsuccessfully trying to hold back a smile. He made him feel like a school boy with a crush wanting to impress the girl. He found himself wanting to agree or impress her if it meant he could see her smile like that all the time. She had him whipped.

"Well you just happened to be right. But yes your frappe did have coffee. You didn't have to have smear whipped cream all over my face to prove your point," Josh shot back as Maya rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Well you wouldn't listen and I have to prove my point. Besides you looked cute with the whipped cream all over your face," Maya flirted back causing his cheeks to redden.

"Maybe so but I didn't look half as cute as you gorgeous," Josh pointed causing the blonde's cheeks to redden as well.

"Yeah well," the blonde beauty stuttered at lost for words before regaining her composure. He envied how she quickly regained her cool while he always seemed to babble like an idiot afterwards. It was unfair. "It's getting late. I should probably get going," Maya finished slowly backing away before Josh took in their surroundings. It was 10 o' clock at night, it was dark and they were alone. He may be old fashioned since that was how we was raised, but there was no way he was going to let Maya walk home alone.

"Maya stop. There's no way I'm letting you walk home this late at night. Let me drive you home," Josh offered watching her face scrunch up not pleased with the idea.

"Josh relax. I live only a few blocks away it's no big deal," Maya tried to reassure him as he cut her off.

"I know but I'm sorry it's not happening. I'd be an idiot to let the girl I like walk home even if it is a few blocks away. Please let me do this," Josh pleaded looking into her eyes hoping she'd give him a peace of mind. She was gorgeous. But dressed in a fitted black long sleeved shirt, jeans, and converse he just didn't trust her walking the streets alone. He feared the worst and just wanted her to be safe.

"Okay fine," Maya agreed. "Only because that's just the kind of guy you are and because I like you."

Grinning, he opened the passenger door for her as she got in before entering the car himself. Turning on the car he drove to her apartment, a Melanie Martinez song playing on the radio as Maya asked some questions about driving which Josh happily gave her pointers on. It was crazy to believe she was going to be driving soon, but then again stranger things had happened. Pulling up a few spots away from apartment her turned the engine off as they sat in the car in silence. The inevitable was coming: they had to be separated after spending most of the weekend together. Josh sighed running a hand through his hair not looking forward to saying goodnight to her. Did he hug her or shake her hand? Could he control his actions and not kiss her or would he give into temptation and do it anyways? And even after he managed to bid her some sort of farewell would he go back to back to his dorm to face his messy roommate or would he drive around aimlessly just to avoid him? Those thoughts raced wildly through his head as he gripped the steering wheel unsure what to do before Maya spoke up breaking the silence.

"If you want, you can come inside for a bit," the blonde offered as Josh relaxed letting out a big breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Her offer was music to his ears and he was more than happy to take her up on it.

"Really? You sure?" Josh asked eagerly as Maya giggled amused by his willingness. Apparently she wasn't the only one who didn't want the night to end.

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides I'm sure my mom won't mind. She is warming up to you. I guess she likes that fact that you make me happy," Maya pointed out a sly smile on her lips.

"Yeah that sounds great gorgeous and it looks like your mom and I have something in common," Josh shot back watching the blonde blush as she opened the door signaling them to get out. _I just can't help myself._ He mused as he got out of the car as he gathered his things. _Making her smile is my favorite pastime._ Locking the door, he followed her inside into the lobby of the apartment complex as they took the stairs to her floor. _So this is the life of Maya Hart._ He thought as he entered the hallway as she extracted a key from her pocket as she opened her apartment door. _It's very cozy._

Opening the door, they were greeted by a pitch black room that was quickly replaced by brightness as Maya flipped the light switch on. The layout was similar to the Matthews apartment: only smaller and cozier. With worn out vintage couches and golden curtains framing the living room windows it gave the place a homey feel. Stepping further inside, he heard Maya lock the door behind them as she quickly said a quick "make yourself a home" as she disappeared into the kitchen that he found himself inspecting as well. Again, it had a similar layout to the Matthew's apartment only smaller, cozy, with the same vintage theme. He saw Maya leaning against the island reading a note as Josh continued to drink in the apartment. It wasn't over the top, but it was enough for Maya and her mom to live happily in. He could see where Maya got her love of vintage clothes from the furniture strewn throughout the place but it suited her. It matched her personality which was more than enough for him.

"Well good news Boing, looks like we have the place to ourselves tonight. My mom is out with Shawn tonight and won't be back until late tomorrow afternoon," Maya announced startling Josh as she dropped the note on the counter and made her way to the fridge rummaging through it.

Josh swallowed his nerves taking over him. Normally this would be any teenage guy's dream being alone with the girl of his dreams. But considering the circumstances they were in and the fact he had to control the urge to shove Maya against the wall and kiss her senseless, it felt fate couldn't be anymore cruel. Was fate testing him? Was this a sign? "So it's okay if I stay?" Josh squeaked out hating how nervous he sounded. Maybe he was overreacting. Maya was keeping her cool so why was he freaking out?

Gasping, he caught the bottle of water thrown in his direction thankful for his fast reflexes as Maya smirked at him a bottle of water in her own hand along with a large bag of jalapeño chips. "Yes Boing. As long as you are on your best behavior you can stay," Maya said walking into the living room so she was right next to him.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he whispered leaning towards her so the space between them was non-existent. He knew he pushing their boundaries but Maya started it and who was he to back away from the challenge.

"Oh it's a promise," she whispered the electric currents between them flowing before she leaned back gesturing to the hallway. "Now come on Boing let's go hang out in my room," she said shutting off the main lights leading the way to her room.

Letting another big breath, he realized he hadn't been holding Josh followed her into her room smiling at the sight as she shut the door behind her. Red and white painted brick walls greeted him as a comfy full size bed with a black, grey and white comforter and pillows took up the right corner. A window was situated in the center, with a book shelf hanging over her bed, with various pieces of artwork hanging on the wall which Josh guessed was by Maya Hart herself. Dropping his messenger by her desk he caught sight of her textbooks stacked neatly by her desk lamp and a painting in the works with swirls of blues and reds. Looking up he noticed a bulletin board hanging right over her desk with dozens of pictures pinned to it. Mainly pictures of Maya and Riley occupied the board, along with pictures of Zay, Farkle, Lucas, Smackle, her mom and Shawn and the Matthew's family as well. However, the picture that caught his eye was the one of him with Maya and Riley at the Matthew's Christmas party years ago.

"You have this picture?" he asked startling the blonde who had placed the chips and drink on her bedside table and was now scrolling on her phone. The same picture on her bulletin board was the same one he had at home in his room.

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I?" the blonde asked challenging him.

"Good. I have that picture too. We should take more pictures together," Josh said voicing his thoughts out loud as Maya quickly waved her phone towards him. Catching her drift, he set down his drink down moving towards the blonde. Noticing her trying to take a selfie of them together without cutting him out of the picture he gently took the phone from her hands angling it so they were both in the picture. As soon as both of them started smiling, he took the picture and grinned seeing himself and her grinning back at him. He had to admit they looked good together.

"Well that's a keeper. I'll definitely be printing this out," Maya announced a smile playing on her lips.

"You better send me a copy of that and text me the picture," Josh demanded glad he had given the blonde his cellphone number on the bus ride home.

"Of course!" the blonde bombshell responded immediately sending a text on her phone as he felt his phone vibrate minutes later. Pulling out his iPhone, he smiled seeing their selfie as debated on whether to make it his wallpaper or not. "Anyways, what do you think of my room?" Maya asked startling him as she settled onto her bed placing her phone on the night stand. Sinking down on the chair by the window, he noted the closet door covered by scarves at the foot of her bed and the half open bathroom door on the other side of the room.

"It's nice. Very cozy and homey," he remarked dropping his phone into his messenger bag as Maya let out a huge sigh of relief as she opened the bag of chips and set it on the nightstand between them.

"That's a relief. You're the only one out of my friends who hasn't seen my room. And you're really important so…" the blonde trailed off as she nervously munched on some chips. Josh smiled feeling his nerves die down as he munched on some chips himself. She wanted him to like her room which he found understandable and cute.

"Maya relax I like your room. It's very nice you have nothing to worry about. I on the other hand have a messy dorm room thanks to my roommate so I should be worrying," Josh reassured her as a smile crossed her face.

"That's good. Maybe when you get a new roommate I could see your dorm room. And then of course there is your room at home in Philadelphia," she hinted.

"Maybe someday," he replied causing them both to smile. Feeling something rub against his leg he looked down in surprise before laughing. He heard stories from Riley and wasn't sure but now his suspicions were confirmed. "Is that a ferret?" he asked turning to Maya who nodded in response. Abandoning the chips, he wiped his hands on his jeans before petting the creature. "What a cute little ferret," he said referencing the time he called her a ferret when she jumped on his back when she rad his NYU acceptance letter as Maya chuckled.

"Thanks her name is Ginger. She crawled out of one of the holes in my wall before I got it fixed," Maya remarked as Josh froze mid pet sending her a worried look. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

"Oh Boing I was kidding. The gang couldn't take a joke either. Relax I got her at a pet store and she's had all her shots she's fine," Maya remarked as Josh relaxed.

"Good because you had me worried there," he stated as Maya got off her bed and watched her scoop up the ferret before setting her in a large ferret cage.

"But to ease your mind she's in her home for the night," Maya remarked as she settled back on her bed once more before swinging her legs in front of her. "So what now?"

"I don't know you tell me," Josh said breaking the silence looking around the room before eyeing a guitar in the corner. Memories of him playing his music plagued his mind. It had been so long. College kept him from playing with countless hours of studying and doing homework. Could he still play after so long?

"So how long has it been since you last touched a guitar?" Maya asked noticing him staring at the guitar longingly.

"Awhile," he admitted running a hand through his hair. "About 2 months ago. Once I started college the only thing I did was study besides workout. I guess it just slipped my mind. I didn't really have time to," He finished weakly twiddling his thumbs. He missed writing and playing music but as time went on he felt ashamed he couldn't make time for it.

"Well," Maya said as she got up off her bed and crossed the room grabbing the guitar from the stand and thrusting it into his hands. "You have time now. And don't try to use the homework excuse, I saw and helped you finish your essay, play me something. We're alone now with nothing to do. Play me something," the blonde demanded a wicked gleam in her eye. He had to hand it to her, when she set her mind to something she was determined to get it done. Staring at the guitar now in his hands, he swallowed the object feeling foreign to him. He wasn't sure he could do this.

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if I even remember how to," he confessed placing his hands over the strings and frets in confusion. Playing his guitar was his road to recovery for the remainder of his senior year. Why was it so hard now?

"Come on Boing I know you can. Just," Maya got up and walked over to him arranging his fingers on the frets and placing a pick in his hands over the strings. "Place your hands like that and play," Maya finished as their eyes meet as he strummed a chord. Feeling his breath hitch he felt the electric current pass through them once more. His problem wasn't that he couldn't play he was starting to realize. He could play. His problem was the blonde beauty. She made him nervous.

"See that wasn't so hard?" Maya spoke up after a while her voice cracking. She must of felt the current between them too.

"Yeah but I'm still nervous," Josh admitted sheepishly as Maya plopped back down on her bed giving them distance much to his dismay.

"Tell you what if you play something, I'll play something," Maya proposed.

"I haven't written anything in a while," Josh confessed his fingers getting reacquainted with the strings. He had an idea of what he wanted to play, he just hoped he didn't mess up in the process.

"Then you play a cover of a song and I'll play," Maya began as Josh cut her off.

"Play an original song? Sounds like a plan. Thanks Maya!" Josh beamed as the blonde began to protest.

"No fair! You cut me off I didn't agree to that!"

"Yeah, but I have an inkling you do write your own songs. I see that songbook on your shelf. And besides you have sung a cover of a song to me back in March," Josh pointed out as Maya reluctantly agreed. Even though he never heard her play one of her original songs, the summer of his senior year he spent it in New York for the NYU program, he had seen the blonde writing in the notebook and softly singing under her breath. If she was anything like him when it came to song writing she was a perfectionist and pretty good at it too.

"Fine as long as I get to hear one of your own original songs," Maya agreed.

"Someday you will," Josh promised softly looking her in the eyes. He planned on staying true to his word. He just had to find the perfect moment to do so.

"I'll hold you to that," Maya replied softly meeting his gaze before raising her voice. "So Boing the floor is yours. Pretend this is an open night mic. What will you be playing for me tonight?" she asked in her announcer voice as he smiled at her.

"Well before I answer that I kind of have a little back story to this song," Josh said.

"Oh really? I'm intrigued," Maya said leaning forward from her seat on the bed.

"Yeah," Josh said as he softly began to strum the song while talking. "This song, even though it is not an original song by me, is very important to me. This song helped me get back on my feet after the accident," Josh explained watching Maya's eyes widen in realization. "It helped show me that everyone has baggage. That everyone is going through things, that there will be obstacles in your way, tests to face, that life is unfair but it is possible to recover. That it is possible to become the person you want to be after everything," Josh continued on after letting out a ragged breath before facing Maya once more. His reasons for why the song meant a lot to him were true, he just had to tell her one more reason why it meant a lot to him. "But do you want to know why else this song means a lot to me?" he asked his blue eyes meeting hers.

"Why?" the blonde asked giving him his undivided attention. _Here goes nothing._

"I was listening to this song when you gave me the pep talk I needed to hear over the phone in March. Not only did it open my eyes to why I needed to get back on track and move forward, it also put my feelings into perspective. It made me realize that I needed to stop hiding my feelings towards you Maya," Josh confessed as realization dawned on her face. "This song is called 'Stop and Stare' by One Republic," Josh said as he strummed the song later and cleared his throat preparing to sing:

" _This town is colder now  
I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move  
I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years," _closing his eyes he strummed getting reacquainted with the feeling of the strings vibrating under his fingers as he sung softly instantly remembering the hardships he went through last year as he got back on his feet. It had been awhile since he played, he could tell by his nerves, but the more he played and sung the more confident he felt. He didn't know how Maya was reacting he just hoped she liked what she was hearing. _  
_

" _Steady hands just take the wheel  
Every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead," _feeling stronger he sung the lyrics louder feeling more sure of himself as he opened his eyes to meet Maya's gaze before singing the chorus.

" _Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving, but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see," _Josh sang the chorus feeling a surge of confidence pass through him remembering how he started to recover by realizing he wasn't alone and how he opened his eyes to what was in front of him. Finishing the chorus, as he saw Maya's proud expression. He impressed her he could tell by the smile on her face and the tenderness in her eyes. He could tell she understood what the song meant to him as he launched into the next verse determined to get through the rest of his song. He had made it this far after all.

" _They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight tags I never thought I could  
Steady feet don't fail me now,  
I'm gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out, and I'm standing down_

 _Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone get scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
_

 _Oh, you don't need_

 _Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone get scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see," _Josh sung finishing the song meeting her gaze once more as she broke into a wide grin starting to clap. Nervously ducking his head, he blushed. He couldn't have been that good. Could he?

"For someone who hasn't played in a while you did pretty good. You're talented Josh. You have a good set of pipes," Maya told him truthfully an emotion sparkling in her eyes that he couldn't quite grasp. _What was she thinking?_

"Thanks," Josh thanked her before staring down at the guitar remembering their bargain. He almost forgot getting wrapped up in the moment. "But since I held up my end of the bargain," Josh spoke as he placed the guitar in Maya's hands. "It's your turn now," Josh sad watching a nervous expression take over her features.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the kind reviews everyone! I'm glad most of you enjoyed the song Josh sung in the last chapter to Maya. The song "Stop and Stare" by One Republic is one of my favorites and once I started this story and listened to it again, I knew it was the right song for Josh to sing. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter where we will finally find out what song Maya will sing for Josh (which is another one of my favorites. Hint: one of ya'll already guessed it and I agree with them. When I first heard the song, I thought it just described Joshaya perfectly and I knew I had to incorporate it somehow into the story) and things will happen between Josh and Maya. As always please read, please review, and I will update as soon as I can. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The guitar felt cool in her hands as she shot Josh a horrified glance. Even though she knew it was a part of their bargain, she was secretly hoping he forgot after she praised him for his performance. But judging from the cute smug look on his face, he had not forgotten and had no intentions of letting her not do it.

"Do I have to?" she asked nervously staring down at the guitar not wanting to meet his gaze. She had an idea of the song she wanted to sing to him, she was just afraid of his reaction. She had written it over the course of the years she had known him, it was personal. And although the circumstances had changed would they change again after he heard the song? She didn't want to upset him.

"Yes you have to. I was nervous, but I got through it. If I can do it, you can do it," he brown haired teen tried to reassure her but she just wasn't having it. She was afraid.

"That's easy for you to say. You were amazing at the singing and playing. If you were nervous I couldn't tell. You have amazing performance presence. I don't think I can handle singing a song to you about my personal feelings," Maya rambled watching his eyes blaze in alarm. Oh no what did she say that was wrong?

"Maya," he began softly his blue eyes meeting hers as the ever present electric current passed through them making her heart beat wildly. "Just because that song wasn't my own didn't mean it wasn't personal. Telling you and singing to you about why the song meant a lot to me and changed me was just about the scariest thing I have ever done Maya," he admitted.

"Why?" she asked as he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Because you make me feel like a school boy with a huge crush only its more than that. I want to impress you which is why I went through with the guitar playing despite how nervous I was. You scare me Maya. You make me feel and think things I have never even thought was possible," Josh explained sheepishly as she bit her lip trying to contain her excitement. It was still surreal to her that he liked her back and felt as strongly as she did for him. Though she knew from the pink tinge to his cheeks and his blue eyes boring into hers that he was being sincere. It touched her.

"Well you make me nervous. But you did impress me with that guitar playing," she admitted as Josh grinned.

"That's good to know. But wouldn't you want to do the same? I'm not trying to pressure you gorgeous but it would be nice to hear you sing. To hear how you feel," Josh admitted. Letting his words sink in, she sighed setting down the guitar as she got off the bed slipping off her shoes. She knew he had a point, she just hoped she was able to go through with it. Grabbing her song book on the book shelf, she returned back the bed and flipped through the pages before she found the song she was going to perform. Tuning the guitar and lightly strumming the chords, she turned to Josh who shot her a quizzical look before she fully faced him. She was ready despite the nerves radiating from her body.

"So this song," Maya began as she softly strummed the guitar as she talked. "Was a working process. It was inspired by events that occurred over the past two years."

"I'm intrigued," Josh said slipping off his own shoes as he leaned in closer to her as she played. "Tell me more."

"Well…" Maya started off trying to think of a way to be cryptic like Josh before he gave the big reveal of why the song was important to him, but found no way to do so. It was like all the beating around the bush façade had been left at the ski lodge. Right now she felt vulnerable in front of Josh and knew she couldn't do that again. She had to be open and honest with him. She just needed to tell the whole story behind the song. "It's about the story of a boy and a girl. They've known each other for a while since she was 6 and he was 9 due to him being her best friend's uncle. They stopped seeing one another when she was 11 and he was 14. However, it wasn't until a certain Christmas party 2 years ago when they were finally reunited that the girl started seeing that boy differently. Yes, he was older than her and often threw the phrase "I'm 3 years older than you" to try to shut down her feelings. It also didn't help at the time that he and others tried to tell her that what she was feeling wasn't real, that it was just a crush. But that didn't stop her. She knew what she felt," she continued on watching Josh's face encouraging face turn serious. He was starting to realize what she was getting at. "However she didn't know at the time how he really felt about her so keep an open mind okay?" Maya asked as Josh nodded still hanging on her every word.

"Anyways after that boy walked the girl home after a NYU party she locked herself in her room and wrote this song in the hopes that maybe one day when she worked up the nerve to perform the song for the boy, he would start seeing things as she did. This is for you Josh. This is called "Too Young"," she whispered hoarsely as she strummed the guitar louder as she cleared her throat and told her side of the story.

" _Big lights, people  
Rushing to grow up before you know  
Stop signs, denied  
Everyone tells me I gotta go slow  
And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do  
But nothing can change my mind," _she began singing nervously as she glanced down at the guitar the events that inspired the song unfolding before her. The lights of New York City shining brightly as she and the Matthews family had gone for a stroll in central park after the Christmas party 2 years ago. She had fallen behind with Josh as he talked about his future. Sixteen at the time, he seemed to have his whole future mapped out despite being a junior. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, but found herself wondering why he wanted to grow up so fast. She remembered asking him that as he drew to a stop, his blue eyes piercing into hers as he coughed brushing her question off as he stared at the lights lost in thought. Watching him in the light, she noticed how cute he looked and immediately told him. She was bold after all. She remembered his cheeks coloring as he told her to slow down and used the 'I'm 3 years older than you card' and shot her down. It hurt yes, along with the other times he denied her, but she didn't change her mind. Not when what she was feeling was real. Lifting her eyes to Josh's as he did the same, she held his gaze as she prepared to sing the chorus.

" _If I'm too young,  
To fall in love,  
Why do you keep running through my brain?  
If I'm too young,  
To know anything,  
Why do I know that I'm just not the same?  
Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel,  
What I'm feeling is real!  
'Cause I'm not too young," _she sung the chorus strongly and confidently thinking of how Josh had tried to shut down her feelings at the college party a year ago. It had really shaken her up despite the strong demeanor she wore in front of Josh that night. Once he left after their conversation, she had crawled through Riley's window and began to piece together the song from lyrics, phrases, and melodies she had written over the years. Looking into his eyes unafraid, it felt like a lifetime ago as his tender expression met hers. Never would she have guessed that if she ever sung this song to him, that they'd be on the same page as she reinforced the notion of how her feelings for him had been real the whole time. She would've thought that she'd sing this to him trying to convince him that she wasn't too young and that she was capable of experiencing such emotions. As Josh gazed deeply at her, his eyes unwavering she knew he was seeing what she had been saying all along as she finished the chorus and began the next verse.

" _Raindrops, deep thoughts  
Pictures of you and me wherever I go  
Laughing, running to a place where nobody says no  
It's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do,  
But I've got to fall to fly, yeah" _she sung thinking back to how she lost herself through the course of 8th grade and 9th grade. It was a confusing time for her and minimal contact with Josh was no help. Despite her confusion with her feelings with Lucas, she knew that she still cared for the Josh from the brief conversations they had over the phone and skype from time to time in his time of need before they lost contact with one another. She still hoped that they'd reach an understanding and have a life with each other in it where no one would judge them. Sharing a soft smile with Josh she sung the chorus once more determined to finish the song strongly.

" _If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?  
If I'm too young to know anything  
Then why do I know that I'm just not the same?  
Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel what I'm feeling is real  
'Cause I'm not too young_

 _"'Cause I'm not too young, no_

 _Yeah,"_ she sung the bridge as memories of obstacles that kept them apart plagued her mind. The age difference, Sophie, everyone's doubts, Misty, and Josh's accident before they were reunited that fateful day at Topanga's. It was too much at the time and she had doubts they would ever move past them. However, they had beat the odds and were here together. Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, she sung the high note she had struggled with so many times before opening them once more to Josh's impressed face as she sung the chorus one last time.

" _And If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?  
And if I'm too young to know anything  
Why do I know that I'm just not the same?  
Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel what I'm feeling is real  
'Cause I'm not too young  
'Cause I'm not too young  
I'm not too young," _she finished softly her fingers strumming the last note as she let what she had just done sink in.

She had sung the song for the first time all the way through, without breaking into tears as she had tried to do so many times earlier, in front of the guy she liked. It was an huge accomplishment to her. Similarly, like Josh had done, she had closed her eyes throughout the song getting lost in the lyrics relieving the memories feeling them burn like an open wound. But as she opened her eyes to Josh's face, seeing his concerned look, she felt stronger which gave her the courage to push through the song. Seeing him listening intently, she sung strongly letting the lyrics speak for her as they helped drive her to give her all in the performance. By the time she sung the last note she felt lighter and sensed Josh was too. They finally had the closure they needed. Despite how much it hurt to relieve the memories, it was over now and hopefully they could move forward even more if they ever talked.

Eternity seemed to pass before, Josh finally reached forward grabbed the guitar gently from her hands as he stood up and gently placed it on the guitar stand. Maya put her song book in her night stand drawer as he returned sitting down next to her on the bed lost in thought. Maya didn't know what to make of the silence before Josh calmly faced her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said seriously as they pulled apart slowly. It was like trying to separate magnets. With his blue eyes sincere she believed him.

"I know Josh. You told me that before. We can't change the past but we can more forward now," Maya pointed out as Josh nodded in understanding.

"I know. After that song I believe we do have the closure that we need," he agreed running a hand through his hair before adding, "And I was right. You really do have the greatest capacity for love that I have seen," he added as she smiled warmly at him. He had listened to her side of the story and they were okay.

"Thank you Josh," Maya said thanking him for the compliment before continuing. "And exactly. Though I am surprised you haven't even mentioned my performance skills or how I did," Maya teased as Josh rolled his eyes lightly nudging her.

"Maya you were amazing as I predicated you would be. You can sing like there's no tomorrow and write songs that describe your feelings beautifully. Your performance put me to shame gorgeous," Josh confessed a flirty tone in his voice as Maya nudged him back falling into their flirty banter.

"I beg to differ. You were a tough act to follow. But I may be biased because I like you," she admitted.

"You are biased. But's it's okay I like you too," he admitted back as they shared a chuckle before they grew quiet sharing a gaze once more the air around them thickening. Maya sucked in her breath wondering what would happen next as Josh sighed laying his hand on top of hers on the bed.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Josh confessed his eyes smoldering as Maya let out the breath she had been holding. How she was supposed to respond to something like that?

"Then why don't you?" she murmured glancing at his lips wishing they were on hers. She only ever had been kissed twice in her life, both times by him, and she found herself craving his lips on hers. _Maybe if we weren't alone this wouldn't be so hard_. She thought cursing herself for inviting him inside but knew that was what she wanted. She didn't want to stop spending time with him.

"Because I don't think I'd be able to stop," Josh croaked out as Maya felt her cheeks color.

"Oh," she yelped as Josh's face colored as well. She had been hoping he'd say that, she just didn't expect it. It caught her off guard.

"Yeah I pretty much wanted to shove you against the wall once you shut the apartment door and announced we were alone," Josh admitted as Maya nervously swallowed trying to ignore images of them making out in her head. Even though she knew he had done the right thing, she wished he had let his instincts taken over.

"Well thanks for not sucking my face off," Maya joked as Josh groaned rubbing his face.

"But that's the thing, I want to though. Now do you see why I was nervous when you announced we were alone? I don't think I can try to be calm, level headed, or think rationally around you when you're just being your gorgeous self," Josh explained in frustration.

"Though can I just say seeing you like this is kind a hot," Maya pointed out as Josh shot her look. Apparently he was not okay with being troubled. "Okay I see not helping. But yeah I see your point."

"Yeah. I want to treat you right with the respect that you deserve Maya," Josh said.

"But what if we both agree to wanting to suck each other's face off?" Maya teased as Josh bit his lip trying to hold back a smile.

"Stop it. Stop being cute and finding a loop hole to this," Josh pleaded as Maya grinned.

"No," she responded cutely. "Besides what's the harm if we both agree to it? If you want to be a gentleman you can even ask me before you suck my face off," she proposed watching Josh seem to warm up to the idea before shaking his head sternly. _Damn she was so close._

"Maya I want us to last and do this right. I want us to get to know each other more and be in strong relationship before we do stuff like that. I want to do this the right way. I don't want you to think I am stringing you along or using you," Josh explained as Maya sighed. He was right.

"You're right. And Josh I know you would never use me. I may not know a lot of things but I know for certain you are not stringing me along," Maya agreed as she watched him relax at her words. He was happy she believed in him and she was too. She trusted him and hoped nothing would change that. "I do want us to last and reach our someday when we are both ready. Though I'm just saying if you want to suck my face off or kiss me randomly the offer still stands," Maya proposed as Josh chuckled.

"Oh you," he said as they stared off in separate directions the current between them still flowing. Trying to ignore the obvious tension, Maya looked at the paintings on the wall wondering what would happen next. They couldn't just sit there all night. After several moments of silence, she turned to him about to ask him question her breath hitching when they met gazes. His loving eyes looking into hers she lost her train of thought as she tried to regain her composure. Her mouth agape she decided to take a chance as she muttered "fuck" as she leaned in towards him cautiously waiting to see how he'd react. Seeing him lean in slowly as well he vaguely heard Josh mumble "screw it" as they were mere centimeters away from each other's lips. Heart pounding, she looked into his eyes as he silently asked if he could continue. She silently said yes with her own eyes as his lips descended on hers instantly catching her off guard.

What started off as a slow gentle kiss progressed into a passionate one. Maya found herself pulling him close as he did the same, their hands tangled in one another's hair and their bodies pressed flush against one another's. Not knowing when the moment would end, Maya held on tight to him as he breathed life into her slowly but surely. Recalling when Josh had mentioned when he was with her he felt like he was headed in the right direction, she was starting to realize when she was with him she felt the same.

* * *

 **I know. I added another kiss. I was on the fence about it, but I decided to go for it yet again. With those two, it's just hard not to. Let me know what you guys think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and feedback! :) I truly appreciate it everyone!** **Also sorry for the late update. College has started up again so updates will probably be less frequent (probably weekly instead of 1-4 days) so bear with me please. I will continue to update it'll just take some time because of school and I am a perfectionist. Joshaya will still live on in this story and the ones to come. ;) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's the longest I've written to date so hopefully that makes up for the wait along with the fluff in it. As always read and review. An update for "Wild Side" should be coming soon if anyone is interested in that (I literally just need to edit the next chapter and make sure it sounds great. You guys deserve the best) and I will see you guys soon. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Josh liked to think of himself as a rational person. He always thought about the pro's and con's before he did things to consider his outcomes before he made a decision. However, the certain predicament he was in made him question his rationality. He knew rationally he shouldn't be kissing Maya because of the promise to someday they made to each other. However, he didn't count on Maya singing a song that had described their situation for the past 2 years that touched him. Because of that he was trying to fight the urge, but knew it was no use. He just had to kiss her again to show her how he felt. Words couldn't describe how he felt about her. One minute he was trying to ignore the tension between him and Maya Hart and the next he was tangled up in her embrace as if his life depended on it.

A low moan escaped from his lips as her lips meet his as he pulled her closer, holding her tiny frame close to him not wanting the moment to end. After so many mistakes in the past he finally believed he had made the right choice. He kissed every inch of her lips savoring her taste as he ran his fingers through her hair as they toppled sideways onto her bed not breaking their kiss.

He had a feeling they were both going to come to their senses soon as his lips left hers as they descended down to her neck resulting a groan to come from the blonde. His hands gently left her hair to caress her curves to her abdomen that was exposed due to her shirt riding up.

Similarly, he felt the blonde's hand creep up his shirt to stroke his scar causing him to shiver. Giving the sweet spot on her neck a kiss, he raised his head to give her one last long kiss on the lips before he reluctantly pulled away. It was time to get back to reality despite how much he didn't want to stop.

Hovering over her, he saw her face flushed, lips swollen a delighted expression gracing her features as her blonde hair fanned out around her making her look like an angel. _How did I get so lucky?_ He wondered. _How did I get graced by the lips of an angel?_

He panted grateful that she enjoyed what transpired between them and that he was able to control himself despite the temptations. Once he kissed her, it was like he could never stop. Lowering himself on the bed, he faced her sideways and she twisted to meet his gaze her hands stoking his scar a habit Josh never found himself tired of Maya doing.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked as he rested his forehead against hers closing his eyes to savor the moment. He had gotten to make out with the girl he wanted to. But as her question settled in his mind, guilt plagued him as he signed opening his eyes. He knew where he had learned that from, he just wished he would've waited like she did to experience such a wonderful make out session.

Hurt immediately crossed her face as Maya yanked her hand away and sat up facing away from him. Josh sighed instantly sensing what was wrong. He should've known this was going to come up eventually. He just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Maya," he tried sitting up but the blonde wouldn't budge. "Maya," he tried once more resting a hand on her shoulder only for her to shrug it off. Hurt, he swallowed desperate to try to end this before it got out of hand. He couldn't have the blonde bombshell mad at him, not after all the progress they made. "Maya…"

"No I get it. I should've known a guy as handsome and as older as yourself you would've experienced things sooner than me. I get it," Maya retorted bitterness laced in her face. Leaning forward trying to meet her gaze, she turned away burned by her own words.

"Then if you get it, why are acting like this?" Josh asked softly not wanting to have this blow out of proportion. Hearing a sniffle, he seized the opportunity and gently turned his head to meet his.

He instantly saw blue eyes drowning in tears as the blonde beauty blinked them back, sniffling, her eyes downcast. "I don't know I'm just jealous. She got to experience all these things with you before I ever could," she revealed her lip trembling. "She was probably prettier and knew what she was doing…"

Brushing away a few tears from her face, Josh shook his head at her words. Back then, Misty was a whirlwind that he found himself wanting to chase after. However, as time went on he realized the truth and knew it had to end despite the tension it caused between her and his budding friendship with her brother. So he did so and since then he felt stronger despite the bridges he had burned in the process. He had to make the blonde in front of him see how wrong she was. "Maya, I was lost at the time. It wasn't until I found myself once again that I realized the truth. She wasn't prettier than you not by a long shot. I only dated her because she reminded me of you and that's all I wanted subconsciously: you. I just didn't know that at the time. And she wasn't better than you. Yes, she was experienced but not better. If I wanted to be with her I would be and I'm not. Instead I'm with a wonderful girl who has the greatest capacity for love that I have ever seen and whose kisses leave me breathless. What more could I ask for? And as for experiencing things, we can still experience things together Maya if we get to that point in our relationship. I don't know as much as you think I do," Josh confessed watching her give him a watery smile as he brushed away new happy tears from her face.

"You're right," she reluctantly agreed a soft smile gracing her face. "I don't know what came over me back there…" she trailed off as he rested his forehead against hers sighing at the contact. She didn't have to say anymore. He would've reacted the same way if the roles were reversed. She was jealous. The thought of him experiencing things and being with anyone else had shaken her up. He could relate. He acted the same way when he found out about the triangle that turned out to be a not triangle.

"It's fine gorgeous. I would've reacted the same way if the roles were reversed. Just remember that was in the past and now we're in the present heading towards the future. The only person I care about and want to experience things with I you," Josh murmured staring into her eyes.

"You always know what to say," she relented pulling away from him staring at him in amazement leaving him baffled. "But I seem to recall that you are not that experienced as you look. Does this mean?" Maya asked as she turned bright red as he felt his face heat up as well. Despite being older, he was still uneasy when it came to talking about certain topics like this one. He didn't want to say it aloud, but knew for both of their sakes he had too.

"Yes Maya," Josh revealed getting flustered. "I am a virgin," he confessed as Maya beamed despite her face being as red as his.

"Really?" Maya asked uncertainly. She still had some doubts.

"Yes," Josh admitted dead serious as he watched her nod in confirmation. "You have nothing to worry about if you want to experience things with me someday. We'll be on the same page."

"Yes someday," Maya agreed as he felt the tug on his heart once more. After what they went through he almost forgot. Were they doing the right thing? Was it right for them to wait when their feelings for each other were obvious? Questioning himself as he stared at the blonde he watched as she fought off a yawn causing him to smirk. Someone was tired. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was close to midnight. It had gotten late.

"Looks like someone is tired," he observed as Maya nudged his shoulder fighting off another yawn.

"Am not," she protested trying not to look tired and failing unsuccessfully.

"You are. I should probably get going so you can sleep," Josh suggested getting up only to be yanked back down by Maya. For a tiny person, the blonde proved to be quite strong.

"Stay please," she begged her blue eyes pleading as he stared at her. _Damn she was good an being convincing._

"Maya," he began softly trying to will himself to say no but failing miserably. He didn't want to leave as much as she didn't want him to. He didn't want go back to his dorm to his messy roommate.

"Please," she pleaded as he felt the electricity shoot up his arm.

"Okay but if I did where would I sleep?" he asked her looking around the room before his eyes settled back on the bed they were sitting on. Technically speaking they could both fit on her bed, it was full sized. However, they weren't officially together yet and he didn't want to push their boundaries even more.

"I have a sleeping bag in my closet," Maya offered as Josh relaxed trying not feel disappointed. He was secretly hoping they would share a bed as he nodded. Perhaps it was for the best. "And I suppose I could loan you some of my pillows," Maya finished as they eyed her pillow collection. _There has to be at least 10._ Josh mused before turning back to the blonde's hopeful expression. He just couldn't say no to her face. He'd even sleep in her tiny chair if it meant being next to her. It by far beat being around his roommate.

"Okay deal. But I better get at least half of those pillows," he teased watching the blonde bounce before letting an excited "yay" as she threw her arms around him causing his heart to soften. _She really is too cute for her own good._

"Thank you," she murmured as he returned her hug and rested his chin on top of her head marveling at how it felt so natural to do so. Like it was meant to be.

"Of course," he replied as they pulled apart as he looked into her sparkling eyes. _Did he really do that to her?_ He questioned before speaking once more. "Do you have an extra bathroom or something?" he asked.

"Yeah right down the hall. You know you could always use my bathroom," the blonde hinted nodding her head towards her own bathroom.

"True but how would you get ready for bed?" Josh shot back.

"We could both use the bathroom together," Maya teased.

"I thought I was the older one here," Josh exclaimed watching her duck her head in embarrassment before speaking once more.

"It was just a suggestion. Besides Riley and I always share my bathroom," Maya explained.

"True, but last I checked I wasn't Riley. I'm just her cool older uncle," Josh pointed out as Maya nodded.

"Yeah I'm glad you're not Riley otherwise I couldn't do this," Maya said as she leaned forward placing a quick kiss to his cheek before getting of her bed and disappearing into the bathroom. She had crossed their boundaries yet again! Feeling his hand creep up his cheek he held the spot on his cheek savoring the warmth as she returned from the bathroom a towel and toothbrush in tow smirking at his actions.

"Aww did you like that?" Maya teased.

"Yeah I did a lot actually," Josh smiled as Maya playfully frowned.

"You're not playing this right," Maya accused as he smirked. He was never one to play by the rules especially when it came to their banter.

"I never did play by the rules," he grinned as the blonde smiled before handing him the towel and toothbrush.

"Here's a towel in case you need to shower or anything and a toothbrush. I always keep extras just in case. It brings out the blue in your eyes," Maya explained before freezing at the comment she just made. Apparently she didn't intend on saying that outload.

Grinning he stood up and gently leaned down to kiss her cheek watching as she closed her eyes as he did so and opened as he gently pulled apart. "Thank you Maya," he murmured holding her gaze before crossing the room to his messenger bag where he grabbed the extra pair of clothes he usually kept in there: his gym shorts and a white wife beater.

"I'll be right back," Josh promised her watching her hold her cheek before he disappeared out of the room to get ready for bed.

After quickly showering in the guest bathroom Josh quickly changed into his shorts as he brushed his teeth. Looking the mirror, he stared at himself at the scar running through his abdomen shivering under his own stare. He was still hard to get used to it despite it being a part of him now. It was a constant reminder of his past despite his attempts to move forward. Turning away from the mirror, he slipped on his shirt and grabbed the towel, his clothes, and toothbrush and turned off the light before heading back into Maya's room. Once inside after closing the door behind him he noticed a sleeping bag rolled out on the ground for him with some pillows next on it next to Maya's bed. Smiling he put the clothes he wore from earlier on his messenger bag and jumped hearing the blonde's voice.

"Enjoy your shower?" Maya asked as Josh turned around to face the blonde beauty. Her hair fell in damp waves as she crossed the room smirking at him dressed in a Twenty-one Pilots shirt and a pair of capri black leggings.

"Yes I did," he teased back taking in her natural beauty as she took the towel and tooth brush from his hands disappearing into the bathroom once more. _How is she so gorgeous?_ He mused as she came back a smirk on her lips.

"Why are you staring at me Boing?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously as Josh grinned. He just couldn't help himself.

"Because you're gorgeous inside and out. With or without make up. Dressed up or in your pajamas. Isn't it obvious?" he stated as Maya blushed.

"You're too kind Matthews. But anyways is that enough pillows for you?" she asked changing the subject gesturing to the sleeping bag.

"Yeah. Though it still looks like your hogging most of them," he teased as Maya rolled her eyes at him in amusement as he settled down on the sleeping bag.

"Hush Matthews," she playfully warned as she turned off the light blanketing them in the darkness.

"Never," Josh teased feeling a pillow smack him in a face. She was serious.

"You better. Now go to bed honey," Maya said as she settled down in her own bed.

"Honey?" Josh asked sitting up on his sleeping bag as another pillow was hurled in his direction _. Did she just give him a nickname?_

"You're not the only one who can come up with nicknames," Maya relented as Josh grabbed the pillow placing it under his head.

"Okay goodnight gorgeous," Josh said laying back down in his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight honey," Maya murmured shooting him one last glance before facing away from him.

Sighing he faced the other way settling into a position trying to sleep but it wouldn't come. Laying on his back he faced the ceiling marveling at the glow in the dark stickers forming constellations. _Very artsy. Very Maya._ He noted picking out the constellations etched on her ceiling. If sleep wouldn't come right away maybe looking for constellations will help. Wriggling under his sleeping bag he removed his shirt getting more comfortable as his eyes scanned the ceiling. Even though the floor wasn't the most comfortable it sure did beat being back at his dorm.

"Can't sleep can you?" Maya asked in the darkness causing him to turn back around to face her.

"Not really," he admitted staring into her glowing blue eyes. "Guess I'm not tired. But looking for the constellations on your ceiling is pretty cool."

"You have to sleep eventually," Maya protested as Josh cut her off.

"Relax I'll be fine. I'm in college I hardly get any sleep to begin with," Josh joked causing the blonde to shake her head in amusement.

"All the more reason you need to sleep now," Maya pointed out as she scooted over to the wall of the bed and patted the empty space next to her. "Here. Sleep. There's plenty of room," Maya encouraged.

"You sure?" he asked staring at her in disbelief. As much as he wanted to sleep next to her he wanted to be sure.

"Yes I'm sure. Just behave or you're going to sleep back on the floor," Maya said as Josh sat up on the sleeping bag tossing the pillows back on her bed.

"Alright if you insist," Josh replied standing prepared to join her in bed before a "whoa" came from the blonde.

"What?" he asked looking around the room. Did he miss something?

"I take back about what I said about you being soft. You do work out," Maya blushed as her eyes shamelessly raked over his muscular chest.

"You like what you see?" Josh teased tossing his sleeping shirt on the messenger bag.

"Hush Boing," Maya warned her eyes still checking him out.

"Is it distracting?" Josh asked snapping out of their playful banter. He wanted to make sure she was ok.

"In a good way. You have nothing to worry about Josh. Just do whatever makes you comfortable," Maya reassured him as Josh sighed as he climbed into bed pulling the covers up to his chin feeling the coolness of the sheets and comforter envelop him.

"Good," Josh said staring at the blonde who was curled up in a ball staring at him intensely.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked meeting her gaze. Despite growing closer to her, she was still hard to read sometimes.

"This all feels unreal," Maya sighed scooting closer to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked staring at the blonde curiously. What was going through her head?

"This, everything. Sometimes I just have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I'm just afraid everything will come crashing down again," Maya admitted quietly her eyes downcast.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Josh murmured finding her hand under the covers and holding it. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You sure?" Maya asked as Josh nodded in reassurance. "You almost went somewhere…" Maya trailed off referring to his motorcycle accident.

"I know. Believe me I have the scar to prove it. I'm not going to do anything that reckless again," Josh promised her. "Although that wasn't the only time my life was in jeopardy," Josh pointed out referring to his birth as Maya looked at him quizzically. Evidently the blonde wasn't informed about what had happened.

"Really what happened?" Maya asked squeezing his hand in comfort.

"Well when I was born, I was born prematurely and with a lot of complications. The doctors weren't sure if I was going to make it yet I beat the odds and here I am," Josh confessed watching her eyes grow wide in alarm.

"Well it's a good thing you survived Boing or you wouldn't be here with me right now," Maya said gently nuzzling into his side.

"It is a good thing I did survive or else I wouldn't have met you," Josh admitted as the blonde sighed in content.

"Why are you so cheesy?" Maya asked staring into his eyes.

"I believe the term is romantic," Josh corrected her as the blonde interrupted him once more.

"Either way whatever you're doing is working," Maya pointed out.

"Good," he smirked at the blonde before she spoke once more.

"Do you think you'll ever ride a motorcycle again?" Maya spoke her voice tiny studying him in the darkness.

"I don't plan on it anytime soon," Josh reassured her. "The way I was riding it was dangerous and I guess I needed the accident as a wakeup call before things got worse."

"And now you have a scar to remind of you that," Maya pointed out gently stroking it.

"Yeah. I know my limits now and I'm not going down that path again," Josh said sincerely staring into her eyes as she nodded slowly in understanding. "And speaking of paths what about you? It seems like you're headed in the opposite direction with you believing your life is like a dream. Why is that?" He had a pretty good guess judging from the hurt that flashed across her blue eyes as she sat up sighing as Josh followed suit.

"I used to be like Riley. Well not exactly like Riley but I was happy. Then after my dad and mom started getting into fights and he left my mom and I, that happiness inside me died along with the hope that I had. Of course when I met Riley and her family things got better I started to believe and hope again. But despite all of this, a little part of me is scared that everything will go wrong. Not just with you, but with my mom & Shawn getting married soon, Riley and Lucas…" she trailed off her lip trembling.

"That is a lot to lose if anything does go wrong, but I think you'll be safe," Josh assured her as Maya frowned in confusion.

"Well how do you know that?" she asked still unsure.

"I don't actually but I have this feeling that everything will work out in your favor gorgeous. From the time I spent with Shawn when I was younger, he is a good guy. He's finally getting his chance at what he wants and I highly doubt he'll let it get away. And even though I just met your mom, I don't think she plans on letting him go once they get married, which I better get an invitation to," Josh hinted as Maya smiled.

"I'll see what I can do about that. But what about Riley and Lucas?" Maya asked.

"I know how much you care about your best friend and I care about my niece. From the phone calls I've had on the phone with her I know she's crazy about Lucas and from what I've seen with Lucas he's crazy about her. I don't think they plan on leaving each other anytime soon," Josh reassured her.

"Okay. And you and me?" Maya pressed on and Josh smiled at her knowingly.

"Like I have said so many times I'm not going anywhere. We'll play the long game until we're ready to date, become boyfriend and girlfriend and from there we'll see where it goes. But I can reassure you I will always be here for you," Josh assured her calmly stroking her hand.

"They say you shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Maya began softly as gently cut her off. He knew what he was getting into. He didn't go around making promises he couldn't keep.

"I know, but I don't intend on breaking that promise," Josh pointed out as Maya pursued her lips before speaking.

"You make me feel safe. And that's a feeling I haven't felt in a long time," Maya said softly as Josh drew her into a hug.

"Good," he murmured into her honey scented hair. "You deserve to feel that way," he finished pulling slowly apart.

"You know you sure do like helping people," Maya observed as they laid back down on the bed.

"Really?" he asked as they snuggled close to each other.

"Yeah, what are you studying in college?" Maya asked.

"I'm still undecided," he confessed feeling slightly ashamed. It seemed like everyone else had their lives figured out while he was the odd one out still deciding what he wanted to do. "For now I'm just taking the basic classes until I decide what I'm going to do for the rest of my life. I don't want to make a decision right away without my heart being into it," Josh said sucking in a breath.

"Well since you do like helping people," Maya began pausing to yawn as he listened to her words intensely. "You should study to be a doctor or maybe a psychologist. I think you'd be good at either of those." Maya finished as Josh considered her words carefully. Either career path would be interesting to study for. Maybe Maya was onto something.

"Thanks gorgeous. I think I will consider those options," Josh murmured feeling his own eyelids grow heavy with relief. He was a step closer to deciding what he wanted to study for in college.

"Josh?" Maya asked sleepily catching his attention.

"Yeah," he mumbled trying to stay awake.

"Why do you always call me gorgeous?" she asked as he watched her drift off to sleep curled up in a ball next to him.

"Because that's what you are. Inside and out," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her head before drifting off in his own slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews and feedback! I appreciate it all so much! I had to rush to edit this chapter since I promised I would update tonight (I hate breaking promises) so I apologize if there are any minor errors, I will fix them. It's just been too long and you guys deserve an update :).** **Here's the next chapter which contains fluff because all I can seem to do is write Joshaya fluff these days. But don't worry there will be some drama (nothing major) coming soon if anyone is into that. As always read, review, and please check out Wild Side. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The sunlight streaming through the window was the first thing Josh noticed as he slowly took in his surroundings. The red and white walls and the black and white sheets: he was still Maya's room. Smiling softly, he leaned back on the pillows taking in their comfort as he looked down noticing his arm around the blonde who was asleep her head rested on his chest. Not even bothered by the fact that their current position had changed drastically from the one they fell asleep in last night, he held the blonde tighter amazed by the rise and fall of her body.

 _If someone months ago would have told me I'd be in this predicament I would have thought they were lying. Never would I have guessed I would have spent the night let alone be holding a sleeping Maya Hart when I woke up. This is amazing._ He thought wildly studying her angelic expression on her face as she slept. He was beginning to understand why Maya doubted what had occurred between them this weekend was real. It all felt like a dream, a dream he was certain he would wake up from any second. _But it's not._ He told himself getting lost in her beauty. _This is reality._ Gently stroking her hair, he watched as the blonde's eyes fluttered open from the movement her eyes meeting his immediately.

"Good morning gorgeous," he whispered as Maya nestled deeper into his embrace not even bothered by their closeness.

"Good morning," she murmured lifting her head from his chest. "How long were you staring at me like a creeper?" she asked as he paled. He didn't mean for his action to come off as weird, he was just admiring her like the guys in movies did that was all.

Josh rolled his eyes at her comment amused before responding voicing his thoughts. "First off I was not staring at you like a creeper. It's what all the guys do in the movies when the watch their girlfriends sleep and secondly it was about five minutes," Josh defended watching the blonde nod in understanding.

"Very well. I suppose I can let this slide, mainly because it was the best night of sleep I ever had," Maya confessed shyly nervously playing with the comforter in her hands. He was glad he wasn't the only one who felt the same way.

"Same here," Josh agreed thinking of how true her words were. He hadn't slept that peaceful since before the accident. Since then he always was restless tossing and turning afraid he was going to wake up hurt or worse. Last night was a different story. As soon as his head hit the pillow and he began talking to Maya, sleep quickly overcame him and slept peacefully for hours. He didn't even toss or turn once.

"Good. But now the real question is what's next on the agenda Boing?" Maya asked.

"Oh we have an agenda? I thought we could just lay like this all day?" Josh proposed holding her close as she gently nudged his shoulder. He didn't want to leave her embrace. If he could, he would stay here all day with her.

"As tempting as that sounds, we unfortunately can't lay like this all day. Especially once my mom and Shawn comes home," Maya pointed out as Josh signed in agreement. She had a point. They were lucky no one was home last night so he could spend the night. He'd be pushing is luck if they stayed in bed all day. Especially with Shawn around who was very much a father figure to Maya. Although he knew Shawn, Shawn didn't know he liked Maya as more than a friend. The last thing he wanted was to upset the older man. He wanted to prove to him that he could be a suitable boyfriend for Maya one day.

"You're right. We should do something before your mom and Shawn gets home. Especially with Shawn, I don't want to get on his bad side," Josh agreed.

"Bad side? I'm pretty sure Shawn likes you," Maya pointed out as Josh shook his head no.

"Yeah for now. But once he finds out that I like you and am planning our someday he won't. He'll probably turn into Cory and go into "over protective father mode" and dislike me," Josh said thinking of how his own brother liked Lucas until the cowboy started like his daughter. It was a classic father move that he was sure Shawn would do since he was basically a father to Maya.

"Hey. You don't know that. Besides he may surprise you. My mom likes you so maybe Shawn will be different," Maya offered as Josh took her words into consideration. She did have a point. Katy had surprised him by brushing off their tickling fight despite how bad it looked. Maybe Shawn would do the same. _I can only hope._ He thought silently hoping his encounter with Shawn would go well.

"Here's hoping your right," Josh agreed as the blonde smirked pleased by his answer.

"Good," Maya said as her stomach rumbled as Josh smirked at the noise. _It looks like someone is hungry._ He mused watching her face color in embarrassment.

"Well I know one thing that's on the agenda today: get Maya Hart food," Josh announced sitting up as he loosened his grip on the blonde as she followed suit.

"I'm not that hungry," the blonde protested as her stomach grumbled once more. Evidently she was.

"Likely story," Josh teased getting up from the bed and stretching. Grabbing his shirt, he slipped it on eager to get Maya food.

"Okay not saying I'm hungry but if I was, what were you planning?" Maya asked sitting on the edge of her bed perplexed playing along with his game.

"Well," Josh began pacing the room in deep thought. He had many ideas on how to get Maya the food she wanted. "If I knew where everything was I'd cook you breakfast," he said watching a smile grace her face.

"Which I do appreciate but the only thing we have currently in my apartment for breakfast is cereal so that leaves out the cooking," Maya explained as Josh grinned. Looks like he would have to use plan B.

"Well that leaves plan B. I take you out for breakfast. Preferably to one of my favorite pancake places," Josh offered watching her face light up.

"That is a great option," Maya agreed jumping out of the bed and ushering around the room to get ready. Freezing when she had her clothes she paused looking at him. Oh no what did he do now?

"Yes?" Josh asked as Maya rolled her eyes at him.

"Get out Boing! I need to change so we can get food," Maya pointed out as Josh inwardly laughed. He was starting to realize Maya would do anything when it came to food. He loved learning new things about her he didn't know before. It only made him like her more.

"Gee what happen to sharing a bathroom last night?" Josh teased grabbing his clothes from last night that sat on his messenger bag. He would have to go back to his dorm for a fresh pair. He had to look his best for the blonde who always seemed to out dress him.

"Pffft I was tired Boing," Maya dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Sure. But you do know we do have to stop at my dorm so I can put on a fresh pair of clothes?" Josh asked as Maya nodded.

"Yes Boing I know even though you look good in anything," Maya flirted as Josh smirked at her. She really did know how to make a guy feel special.

"Thanks now I'm going to get changed so we can get breakfast sooner," Josh said ushering out of the room as Maya softly closed the door behind him. Padding into the guest bathroom. He changed into yesterday's clothes frowning. They looked a little wrinkled and his hair was a mess despite him finger combing it with water. He definitely had to grab a beanie at his dorm. _Guess this will have to do for now._ Josh thought shrugging at his reflection noting how the bags under his eyes seemed less noticeable as he grabbed his sleeping clothes from last night and headed back to Maya's room.

Hearing music coming from the doorway, he knocked on the door hearing a shrill "it's open" as he slowly opened the door. As expected her favorite band, Twenty-One Pilots, played through the room as he found the bathroom door open. Curious he stuffed his clothes in his messenger bag and peeked through the door finding Maya full dressed singing along to the song as she did her make up.

"You ready?" he asked as she set down her eyeliner pen and turned to face him her blonde waves framing her face.

"Stalker much?" Maya teased as Josh tried not to let his jaw hit the floor. As always she was effortless gorgeous, with her natural waves brushed to perfection and the natural make up on her face that made her face stand out. But dressed in a see through asymmetrical long sleeved black top with skulls on it, she wore a white spaghetti strap underneath, with skinny jeans, and black ankle boots to complete the look. She was dressed in her typical Maya Hart attire only softer than usual and he couldn't help but wonder for what reason. However, as her eyes shyly turned to him, he was starting to realize why.

"Gorgeous much?" he sputtered out weakly as Maya raised an eyebrow smiling.

"You really do know how to make a girl feel special Josh," Maya remarked as she turned off the light to the bathroom and headed back to the main room as she grabbed a burgundy purse ready to go.

"Only for the one I like," Josh pointed out watching a slow smile etch its way on her face.

"You're sweet you know that?" Maya asked as he grinned.

"Yeah and as much as I would love to sit here and talk all day I believe I have so change and then get you pancakes," Josh said as she nodded as she led them out the door their hands brushing against each other along the way.

* * *

The drive to his dorm was eventful as Maya discovered the aux cord in his car and plugged in her phone blasting her playlist Josh found himself bobbing along to. Heavily comprised of Twenty-One Pilots he sang along with her to the songs only taking breaks when singers such he didn't know came on. Although their musical tastes were similar, there were some artists he didn't know yet found himself liking as he started humming along to Halsey.

"I should get this on camera," Maya teased pausing from singing "Colors." "Riley would love to see this."

"Do that and you are dead Maya," he warned as he parked the car.

"Fine," she relented as he turned off the car. "Do you want me to wait here?" she asked.

"Nah you can come with me if you want," Josh offered as they got out of the car. "Just be prepared to see a horrible mess," he warned her as they walked towards the building their hands brushing ever so slightly. They held hands so many times during this weekend. Did he dare to do so at his university? He pondered as they passed a few students.

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad," Maya offered as he shook his head.

"Does pizza on the wall ring a bell?" He offered as Maya shuddered as he took the opportunity to interlace her fingers with his. He didn't care what others thought of them if they saw. Sure they weren't official, but she made him happy. He wanted the world to know this was the girl he planned on being with someday soon, really soon he hoped unless nature had other plans.

Grinning at their interlocked hands, Maya spoke once more as Josh held the door open to the dorm for them as they entered the building. "Okay so he's a slob. But maybe he's not a bad person?" Maya suggested as Josh shook his head. He appreciated Maya was giving his roommate the benefit of the doubt, but he gave up a long time ago. Especially after how his roommate treated him.

"Oh no he is. He doesn't like me and it's not my fault. The dude calls me Schnop- A-Loop. Who does that?" Josh asked in disbelief as Maya nodded her head in agreement like a supportive girlfriend would.

"Yeah that is pretty weird," Maya agreed. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"I have but he just says "I don't like you Schnop-A- Loop and stalks off," Josh admitted letting out a ragged breath. His roommate was one of the main struggles he had to deal with since starting classes. He never met anyone who just decided that they didn't like him from the moment they first saw him and it really bugged him. Josh didn't do anything wrong, yet his roommate was acting like he did.

"I'm sorry Josh. I had no idea. You never said anything during our phone calls," Maya apologized referring to the few times they talked over the phone during his senior year. They managed to stay in touch here and there but ultimately lost contact as the new school year progressed.

Josh shrugged sadly surprised by how much it was affecting him. "I didn't want to worry you. You had enough on your plate, more than I knew, and I didn't want to bother you," he replied referring to the former triangle she was in. Even though he hadn't known it at the time, he had a feeling over their brief conversations that something deeper was going on than what she was letting on and knew better to unload his problems onto her. He closed his eyes recalling the pain in her voice when she talked. He just didn't want to contribute to more of it which is why he didn't say anything and ultimately stayed away until he saw her for the first time in a year at Topanga's. That was when everything changed and brought them to where they were today. Even though they were more open and honest with each other, his roommate was a sore spot for him to touch on.

Squeezing his hand in hopes of making him feel better she spoke once more. "I know you didn't want to worry me, but in the future please tell me. I thought we established we could be open and honest with each other and I intend on following that promise. As for your roommate, he's a real jerk for not liking you. You're a great guy Josh. If it's any consolation I like you," Maya offered causing a smile to grace his face. He felt stupid for not saying anything before. With the sassy yet understanding girl in front of him, he should of known. He was just lucky she saw his reasoning behind his actions.

"Thank you Maya. I do plan on being more honest with you in the future and it does help. Right now you're the person that I want to like me besides my friends and family of course. I like you too," he replied pulling her into a hug. He couldn't help himself. Nestling himself in her embrace as she buried her head in his chest finding himself wondering if he should take a leap of faith and make someday today when he heard "awws" coming from his fellow dorm mates as they passed him by, winking at him.

Josh watched as the blonde pulled away bashfully, trying to find her face with her hair.

"What?" Josh asked trying to reach for her hand only to find her nervously holding it at her side.

"They saw us. They think we're together now when we're not officially," Maya explained as Josh shrugged. He didn't see the big deal.

"We may not be official but one day we will. Let them stare. I'm with you I don't care. Let them think what they want. And if they think we're together at least they know I'm with the most gorgeous girl ever," Josh explained as Maya's eyes softened as she reached for his hand interlacing with hers.

"You really mean that?" she asked softly as he nodded sincerely.

"Of course. I mean that honestly," he murmured squeezing her hand in hopes of making her feel safe in them as he felt when he held hers. "Now for the moment of truth," he said gesturing to his dorm door. Grabbing his key, he unlocked the door and pulled her inside turning the light on in the process. Surveying the room, he was relieved to see that not only was his roommate not there but the mess was mainly on his side. Letting out a sigh of relief he shut the door behind him pulling Maya into the room with him.

"Make yourself a home," he said dropping his messenger back on his desk as he headed to his dresser pulling fresh clothes from the drawers. "I'm sorry for the mess it was my roommate, Todd's, fault. Just give me a few minutes," he finished as he grabbed a beanie watching as the petite blonde studied his room.

"No problem. Take your time," she called out jumping on his bed and inspecting his black guitar in the corner of the room.

Disappearing into the bathroom and shutting the door, he changed into a fresh maroon shirt, jeans, and boots as he ran a brush through his hair before ultimately deciding to throw his black beanie on his head. There was just no saving his hair today. Satisfied with his appearance, he threw his clothes into the hamper and went back out finding Maya sitting on the bed swinging her legs cutely off the end.

"You ready to go?" he asked as she stopped swinging her legs and pouted causing him to get confused.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked looking around at the room and then down at himself. He couldn't recall doing anything that caused the blonde to be upset.

"Why did you have to wear a beanie? You look too cute in those and everyone else is going to notice," Maya explained jumping off the bed and gesturing to his head as he chuckled. He worried over nothing.

"Relax Maya. You'll be fine. Besides I only wore it to hide my bed head. But hey if you think I look cute in it that's a bonus," Josh said going over to his closet a grabbing his favorite leather jacket sliding it over his shoulders watching as relief etched on her face. "Now come on don't you want pancakes?" he asked grabbing his keys and wallet heading towards the door.

Hearing a squeal, he felt the wind get knocked out of him as the blonde propelled herself onto Josh's back almost causing him to lose his balance as he held onto her legs making sure she didn't fall off.

"You just love doing that don't you?" Josh teased watching a smirk play on her lips as her eyes danced mischievously at him.

"Yes, but I do believe I was promised pancakes," Maya replied squeezing his torso with her legs as he smiled at her. The girl really did love her pancakes.

"Right of course. Let's go get your pancakes gorgeous," Josh said as she slid off his back as they interlocked hands once more heading out the door.

* * *

Twelve minutes later, they arrived at Josh's favorite place to have breakfast in New York, besides Topanga's, The Pancake Factory. The smell of warm buttermilk greeted him as he led the blonde beauty into the restaurant trying not to drool.

"Okay this smells pretty amazing, I'm stoked," Maya admitted as they stared at the booths and seating arrangements eager to eat.

"Ah Josh what a nice surprise! And you brought a guest? Table for two?" the waitress Rosie asked him as he nodded enthusiastically. He usually came here alone, which is why Rosie remarked that he had brought someone with him. However now that he actually had a guest with him, especially that guest being Maya, it excited him. He wanted to bring her to the places he liked and hoped one day she would do the same. _I just have to get through today._ He thought watching as the older woman looked back and forth between them noticing their interlocked hands before grinning at Maya and smiling back at him.

"Yeah," he replied shooting Rosie a look to be cool as the older woman grabbed two menus and lead them to a booth right next to another couple as she set the menus down. He didn't want the waitress to ruin his cool demeanor.

"Alright your waitress, Cat, should be here shortly," Rosie explained as they sat down immediately scanning their menus. "Enjoy," she said starting to walk off as Josh let out a sigh of relief _. I'm safe_ he thought before he noticed she paused next to him and leant down to whisper in his ear, "She's really cute. You should keep her around." Watching as she patted him on the back, she walked off causing him to blush at her words. _Or not._ He might as well accept that everyone was going to see right through him.

"What did she say?" Maya smirked a knowing smile on her face as he looked nonchalantly at the menu.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he coughed pretending to be interested in different types of sides he could get for his pancakes as the blonde rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine I'll let it slide, but only because I think I know what she said and I'm flattered," Maya said sticking her tongue out at him.

"You," he began playfully rolling his eyes at her before noticing Maya frown at the couple next to them who seemed to be watching them intently. _That's odd._ He pondered. _Why are they staring at us?_

"Is it just me or are they staring at us?" Maya asked discreetly as he nodded noticing the brunette haired couple staring at them, the brunette haired girl in particular watching them intensely. _She looks familiar. Where have I seen her before?_ He thought turning his attention back to Maya.

"I wonder why they are staring at us?" Josh asked as he studied the menu trying to decide what coffee to get as the blonde gaped at him. There was no use getting involved. He figured if they were meant to talk to them, fate would allow them to do so.

"Um Josh," Maya began interrupting him from his thoughts as Josh felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he gasped hardly believing the sight that was in front of him.


	20. Chapter 20

**I am terribly sorry for the long wait everyone. I planned on updating after my first round of exams, but then school just got tougher with lengthy reading assignments and then I had to deal with another round of exams so I am terribly sorry guys. I'll try much harder to update as soon as I can in the future. But on another note, thank you all for the kind reviews and feedback! You guys are truly the best! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it took a while to work on due to school and making sure it flowed pretty well. As always please read and review. I'll try my best to update this story again and work on "Wild Side" as soon I can. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Maya raised her eyebrows in alarm at the familiar brunette tapped Josh's shoulder as he turned around gasping at what he saw. She didn't expect the girl to get up to talk to him, but as she came into full view, she loosened up. She had a feeling she had seen her somewhere before. But where was the question as she studied her pretty face.

"Jasmine!" he exclaimed as Maya relaxed instantly glad that Josh had put a name to the familiar face. It was Jasmine from the NYU party she had crashed a year ago with Riley. She had been not only one of the coolest older girls Maya had met, but also the biggest cheerleader for her and Josh. Unlike everyone else who had discouraged her crush on Josh, she actually encouraged it and wanted to help get Josh to reach an understanding with her. Maya smiled up at Jasmine as Josh got up from his seat and gave her a side hug. Smiling at the embrace, the brunette looked at her then Josh slowly trying to put the pieces together between the two of them. Feeling her cheeks heating up, she ducked her head from the older girl's knowing look _. It seems like everyone knows something is going on between us._ Maya mused watching her crush pull away from their friend.

"Hey Josh. Hey Maya," she replied pulling away from Josh's hug to give Maya one as well. Baffled by older girl's actions, she relaxed returning her the embrace. Just as Maya had remembered, Jasmine was still as nice as ever. It was good to see that some things didn't change.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked sitting back down as the brunette pulled away from her hug with Maya a smiled gracing her face.

"I'm here eating breakfast with my boyfriend. It's the closest pancake place by NYU and the best one at that. If anything, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Philadelphia?" Jasmine explained gesturing to her boyfriend who sat a few feet away from him. He gave a curt nod as Maya nodded back taking in his demeanor. Sure he was tall, buff, and handsome but he also looked intimidating in comparison to Jasmine who was so outgoing and slender. She began to wonder why someone so bubbly was with someone so quiet.

"I go to NYU now. I was a senior last year," Josh answered as the brunette nodded in understanding.

"Ah I forgot. It's probably because I never see you around," Jasmine concluded as Josh chuckled.

"It's a big campus," Josh offered as she laughed before resting her gaze back on Maya.

"So Maya what about you? What's new with you?" Jasmine asked her gaze settling back on her. Flustered Maya opened her mouth to reply as Jasmine's boyfriend stood up and joined them amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Jasmine, give them a break. They didn't even have breakfast yet," her boyfriend said a smile on his face as Maya watched Jasmine roll her eyes at him. _Now I see why they're together._ Maya thought noticing how their eyes never left each other's once they made contact. _They compliment each other so well._ Watching their silent and flirty exchange, she instantly concluded that they were adorable together.

"Breakfast schmekfast, that can wait. I haven't seen them in forever! I have to know what is going on between them," Jasmine exclaimed as Derek rolled his eyes at his girlfriend before turning to face Maya.

"Things are going great actually. I started high school about 2 months ago with my friends and my mom is engaged. Things are looking up," Maya replied answering Jasmine's question watching the brunette nod in understanding as a sly grin appeared on her face as she noticed Josh once more. She didn't intentionally mean that things were looking up between her and Josh, but it seemed like Jasmine had taken the liberty to come to her own conclusions which were true.

"High school huh?" she asked glancing back and forth between Josh and Maya once more. "High school is great. You grow up, start to experience the world, and get ready for college. A lot of things change during that time which is apparently happening right now," she finished gesturing towards them and eyeing Josh taking Maya back to the words of wisdom she had told her at the NYU dorm party. " _And maybe just one day he'll be smart enough to look at you differently"._ She repeated in her head stealing a glance at him. Never did she expect that those words would ring true so soon.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Josh sputtered out nonchalantly playing with Maya's hand across the table in an attempt to calm down and she discreetly played a game of footsies with him under the table. She had to admit it was pretty cute to see him get flustered and act like nothing was going on.

"Then how come you're basically holding Maya's hand and are playing footsies with her?" Derek asked smirking causing Maya to freeze as Josh's hand rested on top of hers. They were busted.

Noticing how their hands were, Jasmine squealed grabbing Derek's arm in excitement as Maya attempted to jerk her hand back in embarrassment only for Josh to grab it and firmly hold it on the table. Despite being caught, Josh didn't seem to care as he patiently stared at Jasmine waiting for her next outburst as he calmly ran a thumb over her hand.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her back! But the question is for how long? And when did this start happening?" she asked gesturing to them as Maya bit her lip a waiting for Josh's response. This situation for them was fairly new, but she was curious to know how long he did like her. He told her he started questioning his feelings for her last year, but was it possible that he had started liking her long before then? She wondered flipping through memories of them over the past 2 years in her head.

"Well this has been going on for about a few days. It's kind of a long story. And as for me liking her, it has been a long time coming. I just had to get my head out of my ass first to come to terms with it," Josh replied honestly his eyes landing on hers for his second reply as she found herself melting at his words. _So he did like me a lot longer than he let on, it wasn't just last year_. She thought giddily feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach once more. She watched in amusement as Jasmine squealed once more pleased by his response.

"This is great! And as for that story I have to hear this. Can we join you guys?" she asked as Derek objected playfully.

"Jasmine give them a chance to breathe and relax a little," Derek said as she nudged him hushing away his words.

"Yeah it's fine," Josh replied turning to meet Maya's gaze. "Is that alright with you?" he asked as she nodded brightly at the couple.

"Yeah, the more the merrier," She agreed watching as Josh got up and slid into the seat next to her as the brunette haired couple sat down across from them.

Feeling Josh's leg next to her she relaxed, as Jasmine began to pry for information as Josh filled her in on what had happened to him for the past year. She didn't mind the extra company but she found herself getting nervous hoping she was making a good impression. _It's a miracle that Josh returns my feelings, but being out in public with him is a different story. I can't do anything that can possibly that can make him change his mind._ She thought noticing that Derek was studying her as she watched their friends catch up from the corner of his eye.

"What?" she asked nervously meeting his green eyes as he broke into a grin chuckling instantly confusing her. What did she do now?

"Just relax. You're doing fine he's clearly smitten with you," he reassured her in a low tone nodding his head at Josh who every so often checked in on her.

Maya blinked at him surprise taken aback by his words. She was surprised someone so serious could see right through her, but then again stranger things did happen. "Well that's easy for you to say you're in a secure relationship you're supposed to say stuff like that. Anyways I'm sure that you didn't have to pin after someone you weren't sure that didn't like you," she replied brushing off his comment.

"You wanna bet?" he asked raising an eyebrow mischievously. "Not all secure relationships start off that way you know. Jasmine and I may have been together for awhile, but I pretty much spent a majority of the time wondering if she liked me back before asking her out," he admitted as Maya stared at him taken back.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief doubting his words as he nodded earnestly. Evidently, looks were deceiving.

"Yeah apparently I come off as intimidating," he joked as Maya held in a laugh feeling guilty for thinking those thoughts as she waited for the older teen to continue. "But yeah. I scared people off including her, but it wasn't until I let my guard down that I began to make some progress and move forward," he explained as she nodded in understanding. She had overestimated him. It turned out they won't so different after all.

"Okay I believe you. But how do you stop feeling like you'll mess up all the time even if they reassure you, you won't?" she asked thinking of the promise Josh made to her last night. She did believe him, she just didn't trust herself. Although they weren't officially together and probably wouldn't be for a while, she found it harder to brush off the "hope is for suckers" mantra that was drilled into her brain.

"You take it one day at a time," he began studying his hands sighing as if he was relieving his past struggles. "It isn't easy but eventually you'll get to the point where you'll stop doubting yourself. Also keep in mind that he just isn't your boyfriend, he's your best friend too. When you build a strong foundation based on friendship, it makes starting a relationship easier," he confessed.

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm sure we probably won't get into a relationship for a while. We're playing the long game-" Maya began as Derek laughed cutting her off as she stared at him perplexed.

"What?" she demanded as Derek pulled himself together before speaking.

"Long game? Yeah that's not going to last very long. Maybe for a year or two but not very long. Especially with the way he can't keep his eyes off of you," he explained as Maya turned her head slightly to sure enough meet Josh's gaze. Laughing she watched as Josh gave her a confused look as Jasmine and Derek exchanged knowing glances _. Maybe Derek is right. I do have nothing to worry about_. She mused as she struggled to find the words to say.

"It's nothing," she reassured him holding in her laughter once more as Josh threw an arm around her as she relaxed into his embrace. Maybe she could get used to this.

"If you say so," he teased as red headed girl bounding towards them a notepad in hand out of breath.

"Sorry for the wait guys we're currently short on staff right now. I'm Cat I'll be taking care of you all today," she explained before her eyes lit up noticing Josh. "Oh my god Josh hi! I almost didn't recognize you," the petite waitress exclaimed waving to him as Josh chuckled waving back.

"Well this is turning out to be quite the reunion," Josh joked gesturing to the couple before them and the red haired girl.

"I didn't know you were so popular," Maya teased not all jealous by the red haired girl. With his arm around her and the way the waitress began to smile at her she had a feeling she was no threat to her at all.

"I'm not. I just happen to have a few friends on campus who all happened to be here today. Oh yeah by the way, Maya this is Cat, a friend who's in most of my classes, and Cat this is Maya my-" Josh began only to be interrupted by the cheerful girl.

"Your girlfriend? The girl you couldn't stop talking to me about? Did you finally work things out?" she asked hopefully as Maya turned to look at him questioningly. _Does Josh tell all his friends on campus about me?_ She wondered slowly giving him a quizzical look.

"We're actually playing the long game," Josh began to explain a blush creeping up on his cheeks as Cat cut him off.

"Yeah that's not going to last very long," she stated as Derek pounded his hand on the table agreeing with her.

"That's what I said!" he exclaimed causing everyone to laugh

"Why don't you just announce it to the whole world?" Josh joked trying to hide his flaming red cheeks unable to do so.

"Can't they already know. It's obvious," Cat replied as everyone laughed once more as Maya tried to comfort him. He wasn't ashamed but she found it adorable that he got so flustered when they assumed they were together. "Anyways can I get you guys any drinks? Are you ready to order?" Cat asked changing the subject.

"We are," Jasmine said. "What about you guys?" she asked.

"Yeah I am, are you Maya?" Josh asked as she nodded touched that he was always asking for input or thoughts. She liked it. Getting a pen, Cat wrote down their drink and food orders before whisking away to get their drinks which Maya found herself grateful for since she desperately wanted the vanilla latte she had just ordered.

"So I bet you're glad that you went on that Ski Lodge trip despite all the teasing you're getting huh?" Jasmine asked noting his red face.

"Yeah I am. I have no regrets," Josh replied honestly sharing a glance with her once more.

"Well that's good. You guys really are cute together. I'm sure whenever you guys do get together it will go well for you both," Derek admitted as Josh stared at her once more in deep thought.

"Thanks and yeah," Josh trailed off in lost thought as Cat returned with their drinks. Taking a sip of her latte from her mug Maya wondered what Josh was thinking as Jasmine started up a new conversation causing her to turn her focus to the older brunette.

The rest of their breakfast went by smoothly as they caught up while eating their pancakes. Maya could see why Josh had proclaimed the Pancake Factory had the best pancakes in town as she took a bite of her strawberry chocolate chip short stack, they were to die for. Finishing up her meal, she downed the last of her latte as Cat passed them the checks which Josh and Derek discreetly paid as Maya pouted at Josh.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly as Cat took up the checks and left as Maya shook her head at him in disapproval.

"I could've paid for my meal you know," she pointed out as Josh smirked at her.

"Well I thought it would be nice to return the favor. You did pay for my coffee yesterday after all," Josh offered as Maya chewed her lip considering his words. It was true, she had done so.

"I suppose that's fair, but it's a meal which is more expensive than a cup of coffee-" Maya began to objected as Josh gently shushed her.

"Maya relax, I told you I got it. If you want we can take turns paying," Josh proposed as she nodded at his proposition liking the idea of them hanging out more like this. That it just wasn't a one-time thing.

"Besides the guy usually pays on first dates," Jasmine pointed out smirking over her mug as Maya playfully glared at her.

"It's not a date," she pointed out catching Josh's face lost in deep thought yet again. Wondering what was wrong she was just about to question it when Derek coughed "Not yet" smirking at them as well.

"Well regardless, I'm leaving a tip," she announced pulling a five-dollar bill out of her purse and setting it on the table. Growing up with a mother who worked as a waitress, she knew how much tips meant to her and decided to return the favor. _And besides._ She thought setting the bill under her coffee cup. _Cat is a sweet heart. It's a miracle that all of Josh's our friends are so nice and supportive._

"How generous," Josh noted smiling warmly at her as the rest of the gang followed suit placing dollar bills on the table under their mugs.

"I know good service when I see it," Maya replied as Cat returned with their receipts instantly beaming at the sight of the money.

"Wow guys you didn't have to," Cat began touched by their actions as Maya smiled. She knew she had done the right thing.

"But we did. It was her idea actually," Josh pointed out gesturing to her as Cat smiled at her gratefully.

"Yeah I probably wouldn't have left anything," Derek joked as they all laughed as Cat wiped tears of gratitude away from her eyes.

"Seriously guys thank you. Please come back again real soon," Cat said once more before settling once more on Maya. "Especially you. Josh was right about you, you are amazing," Cat finished as Josh blushed furiously as Jasmine and Derek "awwwed" at Cat's statement. Maya stared at her crush incredulously surprised by the way he talked about her when she wasn't around. He was surprising her more and more each day.

Saying their farewells, they got up to leave the restaurant making their way outside back on the city sidewalks. The sun had climbed higher into the sky as they casually stood outside the building planning their next move.

"So what now?" Derek asked as he casually threw an arm around Jasmine as she snuggled deeper into his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked as his hand grazed against hers in an attempt to hold it.

"Like what do you guys want to do next?" Jasmine offered as understanding crossed their faces.

"Umm I don't know we didn't really plan anything more. Josh?" Maya asked turning up to the beanie clad teen who shrugged meekly in response. They had only planned to get breakfast, they hadn't thought that they might want to do anything else afterwards.

"Don't worry, it gets easier planning out dates," Derek teased as Jasmine rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics. Maya shook her head in disbelief at his words, but the thought of going on dates with Josh lingered in her head. Stealing a glance at him, handsome as ever, she found herself wishing that the day would come sooner much to her surprise.

"We could go to Central Park? We could sit around for a while catch up more," Jasmine offered as Maya found herself nodding in agreement along with Josh. It was too beautiful of a day to pass that opportunity up.

"Alright it's settled. Let's go then," Derek said leading the way with Jasmine as Maya fell into step besides Josh a coy smirk on her face. She had some things she had to talk to him about.

"So you talk about me to your friends when I'm not around huh?" she asked as Josh tugged his beanie lower onto his head trying to hide his face.

"That depends. Yes if it's cute or no if it's creepy," Josh replied a small smile on his face.

"Oh it's definitely creepy Boing," Maya sarcastically remarked as Josh gaped at her feigning shock.

"Very funny Hart," Josh replied pursing his lips before he continued. "But yeah I do, if that's okay," he responded as her heart fluttered as his words.

"Yeah its better than okay," she agreed trying to keep her cool as his hand slipped into hers a habit she never got tired of no matter how many times he did so.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said smugly his eyes dancing before hers as she found their pace slowing down even more.

"Why?" she breathed out her breath hitching in her throat under his intense stare. Giving him her undivided attention, she watched as he opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the couple in front of them.

"Hate to break up the party love birds but we do have a park to go to," Jasmine called out to them blocks away with Derek at her side.

"Right," Josh called out to her as Maya looked down in disappointment, upset that her moment with Josh was ruined.

"I guess we better keep up with them then huh?" Maya joked as they made their way back to their friends. She didn't want them to continue to tease them even though she secretly liked that everyone was referring to them as a couple.

"Yeah, but don't worry we'll talk later," Josh reassured her as her heart raced once more it was like he could read her mind.

Minutes later, they arrived at Central Park and settled down on the grassy knolls under a tree as they relaxed and talked catching up even more. Despite Josh, Derek and Jasmine being older than her, she really did fit right in with them just like she did with her Riley, Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle.

 _Except friends don't hold your hands._ She mused glancing down on Josh's hand on top of hers as the breeze blew around them lifting her hair. _Nor do they keep on sending you flirty looks._ She silently added as she paid attention to Jasmine's story as Josh kept on giving her flirty glances.

 _Maybe Derek is right. Maybe I do have nothing to lose_. She thought leaning against Josh who was not at all bothered by her actions. _Maybe our someday won't last_ -

Hearing voices unable to finish her thoughts, she turned away from her friends and found a couple across the park arguing. Focusing in on them, she saw the couple before her glaring at each other their voices raised in the heated discussion they were having. Feeling a lump in her throat, she swallowed instantly reminded of the times in her childhood when her mom and dad would argue. Memories of them raising their voices at each other and yelling plagued her mind as recalled all the times she sat against the door with her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise. Her childhood had been tough, and the couple across the park was a reminder of that. She couldn't recall a particular time when her parent's marriage had started falling apart, but nonetheless it unraveled before her very eyes without a warning.

Stealing a glance at Josh, she noticed him laughing at the conversation he was having with Jasmine and Derek and wondered if the same would happen to them if she got together with Josh. Would they be happy and last? Or would it all just fall apart? Even though she had hopes, was it really worth hoping for something that had no guarantees?

Blinking back tears she noticed the couple began to shove each other as bile began to rise in her throat. _Is it really worth the risk?_ She thought as Josh turned to her trying to get attention.

"Hey Maya," Josh began as Maya closed her eyes trying to block out his voice just as the couple started to walk away from each other. She needed to be alone. She couldn't talk let alone face him in the current state she was in. Feeling Josh's concerned stare in her direction, she got up and ran off despite Josh's protests. Even though moments ago she was hoping their friendship would snowball into something more today, she found herself wishing for the opposite. She couldn't risk losing him and was willing to do whatever it took to keep him in her life. Even if it meant hurting both of them in the process.


	21. Chapter 21

**I know it's been far too long. School is just really difficult right now (well really just one class in particular), but I only have a month left before break so please bare with me. Just know I plan on continuing this story no matter what. :) More importantly though, a huge thank you to everyone for the reviews, feedback, and patience. You guys are truly the best for sticking around after all this time. This story wouldn't even be possible if it weren't for you guys, so seriously thank you.** **As always please feel free to read and review and more importantly: enjoy. :)**

* * *

Josh watched in surprise as the petite blonde tore herself away from his grip and ran off hiding her tear streaked face. Concerned he called after her, willing her to come back, but she continued to run ignoring his protests. _What did I do?_ He wondered trying to get up and go after her but found himself too stunned to do so. _What did I do wrong?_ Staring at the grassy clearing in front of him he wondered what had caused the day to go wrong so suddenly.

"Um what happened?" Jasmine asked interrupting his thoughts staring at him incredulously. "What did you do?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Josh stammered adjusting the beanie on his head trying to recall what had happened. _We were having breakfast together, then we hung out with Jasmine and Derek sitting, talking, and laughing having a good time. I don't understand what went wrong. Everything was fine until she looked over there at the fighting couple…_ Josh thought as realization dawned on him. _I'm so stupid._ He mentally cursed himself as he stared at the direction where the fighting couple was. He should've known. Maya and him had talked about her fears last night, why had it slipped right over his head? The answer was right in front of him. Maya was scared that they would end up in a failing relationship.

"Josh you okay?" Derek asked startling him. Staring into Derek's piercing green eyes followed by Jasmine's concerned stare he could tell he wasn't the only one who was just as confused about what had happened to their blonde friend.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just really should go check on Maya," Josh replied getting up staring off at the direction she had ran off in. Maybe if he hurried, he could catch up to her and comfort her hopefully.

"Yeah no problem. Go get her," Jasmine encouraged shooing him away as he rolled his eyes at her comment starting to head to where Maya ran off. "We can always hangout some other time."

"Yeah that'll work. See you guys!" Josh replied optimistically trying not to let his nerves show. He had just come to terms with his feelings towards Maya and now she was slipping through his fingers before his very eyes. He didn't want to lose her.

"You got this. Good luck!" Derek called out after him encouragingly and Josh gave him a curt nod. Taking a deep breath, he headed out to find where the blonde beauty had run off to.

* * *

Searching the streets, Josh struggled to breathe as he leaned against a light post resting from his search for Maya. _So much for being in shape._ He lightly joked to himself as he sighed surveying the street for a familiar head of blonde hair. Once he had come to his senses, he had broken into a run to try to cover more ground for the time he had lost. Unfortunately, his brilliant plan was unsuccessful since he had yet to find Maya. _I'm so stupid. I should've noticed something was wrong._ Josh mentally cursed him deciding to take a break at Topanga's. _Here I am trying to show Maya I could be boyfriend material and I can't even notice when she's upset. Stupid._ He had to stay focused around her his head, he headed towards the bakery nearly stopping in his place when he saw a curtain of blonde waves cover a petite body. _Maybe I'm not so stupid._ Josh thought smiling in relief as he approached her carefully not wanting to startle her.

"Hey Maya," he said watching as the blonde lifted her head trying to hide red rimed eyes.

"Hey," she said averting his gaze from him as he stared at her in concern. _Yup she's definitely upset._ Josh noted as he sat next to her in one of the chairs trying to find the words to say to her.

"You okay?" he asked studying her as she looked down tapping her foot closing her eyes.

"I'm fine," she reassured him quickly as Josh bit his lip in concern. Although he had his moments, he knew better. With the blonde being so distant from him now, he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"But you're not Maya. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize before but if you need anything-" Josh began as Maya stood up and cut him off.

"This was a mistake," she muttered standing up abruptly as he widened his eyes in alarm at her words.

"What was a mistake?" Josh whispered feeling his heart thud in his chest as he waited for her reply anxiously. Never before had he felt his heart race so badly in fear of being hurt. It shocked him as he waited for what felt like eternity before she responded.

"Us," Maya whispered not meeting his gaze as Josh let out a shaggy breath. His worst fears were confirmed as he stood up glancing down at the pint-sized blonde.

"You're joking right gorgeous?" Josh weakly joked hoping to make light of the situation. As Maya shook her head in affirmation as his heart sunk.

"No," she said softly as Josh gaped at her stunned unsure what to say as Maya stared at him tears in her eyes. _Why is she doing this?_ Josh wondered incredulously feeling his heart ache. _Why is she trying to push me away when we are not like that couple at the park?_ "I should go," Maya whispered starting to walk away as Josh caught her wristpreventing her from leaving.

"So that's just it?" Josh asked as Maya stayed silent trying to ignore the hurt building up inside him. It was unbearable. Even though he had girlfriend's in the past, the sting of rejection he was getting from Maya was far worse than any of the breakups he had after dealt with. "After I finally come to terms with how I feel about you? How we feel about each other? I'm not going to hurt you Maya," he said his voice tinged with emotion as Maya whirled around facing him.

"You don't know that. That's how it always starts with a promise. But then those promises get broken. First it starts off with lies and then there are fights and…." Maya began but trailed off getting choked up once more. Staring at her in concern, Josh squeezed her wrist wanting nothing more to hold her and comfort her but knew his boundaries. He had to get her to see how sincere he was about keeping her promise to her.

"Maya that isn't always the case. I'm not your dad. I made a promise to you last night and I intend to keep it. This weekend meant the world to me," Josh said softly hoping that she'd realize how genuine he was. But alas, he watched in horror as Maya broke free from his grip.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk it. This was a mistake," Maya whispered slowly backing away from him taking pieces of his heart with her.

"So you're saying this weekend was a mistake? That it didn't mean the world to you?" Josh asked in defeat watching as tears ran down her face as she struggled to respond.

"I just need time…." Maya finished weakly meeting his solemn gaze. He held her gaze for a moment surprised by the current turn of event and watched her run off to the direction of her apartment. Too hurt to chase after her, he stood there like a statue trying to control the storm of emotions raging inside of him. Even though they weren't officially together and she didn't admit that this weekend meant nothing to her, it hurt nonetheless that she was trying to push him away. It was a feeling he had never experienced before and wondered if maybe his feelings for her were deeper than he anticipated.

Taking in a shaggy breath, he regained his composure trying to push the thought away. He wasn't ready to explore his feelings for her any further _._ Especially if their someday was in jeopardy. Unsure what to do, Josh found himself heading off in the direction to his brother's apartment. Maybe Cory or Topanga would have some insight on what he should do with his current predicament. Once he reached his destination, without bothering to knock, he entered the apartment calling out "Hey family," in his usual cheerful tone shutting the door only to stop short to see his niece making out with the cowboy on the couch. _That's not Cory and Topanga. That's my niece and it looks like Lucas is trying to eat her face._ He thought incredulously watching the scene before him. He momentarily forgot his troubles as yelped in surprise at the couple's action.

"My eyes," Josh screeched averting his gaze as Riley and Lucas sprung apart glaring at him flustered they had been caught.

"Can't you knock like a normal person?" Lucas seethed as Riley nodded in agreement her face red as she smoothed out her blouse in the process.

"I love your unexpected visits Uncle Josh, but please do knock. Don't be a pig like the rest of my family," Riley agreed just as flustered as Josh nodded trying to erase the memory of his niece making out with her boyfriend. Although he was happy for her, there were just some things he didn't need to see.

"Agreed," Josh relented walking further into the room at loss for words as he avoided the younger teens concerned glances. Even though he had planned to go to his niece for advice he found himself stumped. He didn't know what to say to his niece. "Where's Corey and Topanga? Heck where is Auggie?" he asked changing the subject.

"They're out. Topanga is running the shop since we're short-handed, Cory is at a teacher's convention at NY, and Auggie is at Ava's as usual," Riley applied simply as her boyfriend stared him down knowingly. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Josh answered nonchalantly. "And Topanga's is short-handed? Maybe I can apply there-" Josh began deciding to keep his problems to himself. Besides he really did need a job.

"Okay enough of the small talk. What's wrong?" Lucas demanded cutting him off. Josh blinked in surprise as the cowboy stared at him his green eyes blazing as Riley watched him equally as concerned.

"Nothing," Josh said nonchalantly brushing off Lucas's question as he plopped down on the couch besides the young couple. "Can't a poor college student just ask about a potential job opening?"

"He can, but you really should be asking Topanga not me about it. But seriously Josh, Lucas is right what's wrong. And don't say nothing because it doesn't seem like nothing Uncle Josh. I know you didn't come all the way over here to ask about a potential job offer. You may be older but you are terrible at hiding your feelings. What's wrong?" Riley asked demanded staring into his eyes. Josh sighed mentally cursing himself for not hiding how he felt better in front of his niece. Riley always seemed to know if something was going wrong just like Cory. And like Topanga, she used confrontation to drag it out of people. She really was Cory with Topanga's hair. The time she had last saw him at the hospital after his motorcycle accident had proven that. Once she started assuming he didn't care for Maya, he tearfully confessed for her not tell Maya and admitting that he may have cared about the blonde more than he let on. Although she had dragged it out of him, their bond as Uncle and niece had grown stronger since then.

"You're right," Josh sighed briefly recalling his time at the hospital watching as the brunette's ears perk up in interest and Lucas leaned over her shoulder intrigued as well. "Things are not okay."

"What did you do?" Lucas demanded as Riley stared at him equally as confused.

"What did you do Uncle Josh? Last I texted Maya she seemed to be having the time of her life," Riley began as Josh interrupted her startled by this piece of information. _He made Maya happy?_

"Really when?" Josh demanded sidetracked. He had an inkling he made the blonde happy, but from the way she pushed him away so quickly made him have his thoughts. He watched as Riley blinked in confusion just as startled by his words. He had to get better at not blowing his cover.

"Well she texted me last night saying how you hung at her apartment last night talk and catching up. Also, apparently you spent the night there too-"

"You spent the night?" Lucas interrupted glaring at him angrily. "You better not have done anything."

"I didn't I swear. Calm down," Josh said defensively holding his arms up in surrender to the cowboy. Even though he was older and did boxing in his spare time, Lucas looked just as threating.

"Well besides kiss," Riley pipped up making a kissy face as Lucas relaxed in relief.

"Good because she's like a sister to me. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you," Lucas threatened as Josh paled on the inside at Lucas's words. _Well I guess Lucas is going to hurt me._ Josh thought preparing to speak only to be cut off by Riley once more.

"Same. We may be related but no one messes with my Peaches. But anyways, then she texted me this morning gushing about how you took her out for breakfast and how you guys ran into Jasmine and her boyfriend Derek. She seemed pretty happy Uncle Josh. I don't understand why you are upset," Riley finished.

"Well that makes two of us because I don't understand either because she's not happy. She ran away from Jasmine, Derek, and I from the park because she saw another couple fighting. Then when I caught up to her and talked to her she-" Josh broke off getting choked up from the memory as the young teens stared at him in concern. Evidently he was more upset about this than he anticipated. "She ended the long game, she pushed me away," Josh finished weakly swallowing the lump in his throat as Riley laid a hand on his arm in comfort.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Josh," Riley sympathized. "I've never seen you like this. You must really care about her," Riley added as he nodded catching the knowing tone in her voice. Evidently, he wasn't the only one who noticed how he acted to Maya pushing him way.

"Yeah me too. And yes I do care about her a lot," Josh signed feeling lost yet again. He knew he had to do something to try to get her to see how much she meant to him. The real question was how we he was going to do so?

"Well if you care about her as much as you say, don't give up on her. You're not just going to give up fighting for her are you?" Lucas asked staring into his soul as Josh bite his lip. He wanted Maya to be happy. What if the couple fighting at the park was a sign that their relationship wouldn't end well? What if her pushing him away was a sign that he wasn't making her happy? Was he better of just letting her go?

"I don't know, should I continue to fight for her?" Josh asked aloud voicing his thoughts.

"Yes you should," Riley spoke up as he turned to stare at his niece in amazement. "Especially after all you two have been through to get where you are today. Knowing Maya, she is probably just scared since she saw that couple fighting in the park. She doesn't want you guys to end up like her parents. So, she's pushing you away before things get too serious so that way if things go wrong, it won't hurt as much. Even though Maya is strong, she is insecure still. She just has too much pride to admit that," Riley finished.

"Makes sense. I know there are no guarantees in life. Not all couples can be like the legendary Cory and Topanga but we can try. But what if I don't make Maya happy? As much as I am hurting being without her, what if this a sign? What if she is just better off without me in her life?" Josh asked insecurely watching Lucas shake his amusement.

"Boy you sure are insecure for a supposedly smart college student," Lucas joked before continuing. "But have you not been listening to what Riley has said? You make Maya happy. I've seen how she acts whenever she hears, talks, and sees you: it's nothing like I've ever seen before. It's the same way I act around Riley," Lucas confessed as the cheerful brunette blushed before finishing the cowboy's sentence.

"He's right you know. Not just about how we feel about each other, but how Maya feels about you. You said yourself she has the greatest capacity for love that you have ever seen and I agree. She has never been this happy about a guy, even towards Lucas in the "triangle" we were in. If I wasn't so wrapped up and insecure I would've known it wasn't even one to begin with. It's always been you Josh. It's always been you for Maya since day one," Riley concluded as Josh stared at his niece taken aback. She was right. He shouldn't have gotten so insecure like Riley had done once trouble hit. He had to fight for Maya and he was willing to do whatever it took to do so.

"You're right. I shouldn't have been so doubtful. Thank you guys, but how exactly do I fight for her? I tried talking to her and it didn't exactly go as planned," He asked.

"C. The most important part of any relationship: conversation. Just continue talking to her. By not doing anything you are already losing the game. Just get her to see that you're going to stay and will be there for her," Lucas replied partially quoting what Evan had said at the Ski Lodge.

"Yeah," Riley interjected. "Just do what you did when you admitted to me how you felt about her at the hospital. Be honest with her. Fight for her. And more importantly establish boundaries with the long game you guys are playing. Talk about what you can do with one another so it doesn't complicate things when you guys actually become a couple. Although, strangely enough, I'm okay with the idea of you guys kissing. However, my point being is that I don't know when you guys plan on dating, but you need to know what's okay if you guys plan on playing the long game," Riley finished.

"How did you get so smart?" Josh teased staring at his niece in awe. Riley really was growing up right before his very eyes. The advice she had given him was something he would've thought of himself if he had kept his cool. Even though it looked like he wouldn't be with Maya officially for awhile, he was willing to wait. It was more about the journey than the destination.

"Easy. I have the greatest Uncle in the world," Riley bragged as Josh pulled her into a hug.

"Why do I have the feeling you are only saying that to butter me up? But seriously thank you, both of you," Josh replied sincerely.

"No problem. Now go get your girl. You better treat her well," Lucas advised as Josh got up off the couch.

"I promise," Josh agreed turning to open the before looking back at the young couple who were sitting even closer now. "And if I were you guys, I'd move into a more private place if you guys plan on playing another game of tonsil hockey," Josh teased watching the young couple glare at him.

"Get out," Lucas growled as Riley shook her head in embarrassment.

"I'll remember that the next time when you and Maya start dating," Riley shot back as Josh chuckled closing the door and heading off to Maya's apartment. The easy part was over, now came the hard part: convincing the blonde beauty to get back in the game she had started.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay. I had a minor case of writer's block but I am back, survived school (I passed all my classes with flying colors) and am determined to dedicate my time while on break to work on my stories: current and upcoming. :) As always thank you everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews. It truly does mean the world to me. :) Anyways,** **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it will feature how Shawn feels about Joshaya and Joshaya of course. Enjoy and please feel free to read and review! :)**

* * *

Letting out a deep breath, Josh halted in front of Maya's apartment door trying to think through what he was going to say. He knew he had to get Maya to see how sincere his feelings were and how determined he was to not let her go. The question was how was he going to this?

 _Just say what you feel._ He told himself rolling back his shoulders and knocking on the door. _Just do what you know how to do best with her and talk. What could go wrong?_ He mused standing up straight as the door opened to reveal a surprised Shawn.

 _Well this is awkward._ Josh thought staring at Shawn Hunter the man who had helped raise him alongside his parents and siblings. How was he going to tell the man he considered a brother to him that he liked Maya? Not only that, how was he going to ask Maya's future step dad if he could speak to her? As far as knew, Shawn did not know that Maya and him liked each other so he was afraid of how he was going to react.

"Ah baby Matthews," Shawn greeted him as Josh faintly smiled back at the older man. _So far so good._ "It's been too long! What brings you here?"

"Hey Shawn, it's nice to see you too. And actually I am, well I was wondering….." Josh began only to ramble aimlessly as Shawn stared at him his brows furrowed. Despite striving to act cool, calm, and collected around Shawn, he was failing horribly to do so.

"What is it? Spit out Josh I don't bite," Shawn said lightly punching him in the arm as he chuckled nervously. _Well you might after I tell you what I'm here for._ He thought bracing himself for Shawn's reaction.

"Well actually I'm here for Maya. I was wondering if I could talk to her?" Josh asked quickly watching Shawn's eyebrows raise up in surprise as Josh shrank back.

"Maya? Why do you want to talk to Maya?" Shawn demanded as Josh swallowed trying to remain calm. _Well that happened quickly._ He thought watching the older man glare at him suspiciously.

"Well we were hanging out earlier-" Josh began only to be cut off once more.

"Why were you hanging out?" Shawn bristled as Josh coughed trying to disguise his nerves. It was official: Shawn was taking on the role of Maya's overprotective father very well.

"Well you see…" Josh began once more only to be rescued by Katy Hart.

"Josh!" Katy exclaimed coming to the doorway to pull him into a hug. _Thank you Katy._ Josh breathed pulling back from her hug watching as the blonde wrapped a slender arm around the angry older man in an attempt to calm him down.

"Hi Katy," Josh said in relief grateful for Katy's impeccable timing as Shawn snapped at him glaring at him.

"It's Ms. Hart to you," he hissed as Katy swatted at him.

"Nonsense Shawn, he can call me Katy. What brings you here?" she asked eagerly staring at him.

"Well I was hoping to see Maya. We were hanging out earlier and didn't it end so great. I was hoping to talk to her to patch things up," Josh replied honestly pleading with Katy as Shawn sneered at him not liking what he was hearing.

"There is no way-" Shawn began only to be cut off by the petite blonde.

"Of course! No problem," Katy answered much to his relief, oblivious to Shawn's look of disbelief. "Maya," she called out as Shawn sulked annoyed by his fiancés words.

"I swear no one listens to me," he muttered as Josh watched the person of his affections emerge from her room and walk towards the doorway. _Here we go._ Josh breathed adjusting the beanie on his head as the gorgeous blonde came into view.

"Yeah mom?" Maya asked dressed in the same outfit from earlier that day only to freeze at the sight him. He gulped, watching as she eyed him suspiciously, confusion in her eyes as he longingly stared at her. Despite the pain she tried to cause him by pushing him away, he still cared about her deeply. He only wished he could get her to see there was no need to play those games. He intended to stay regardless of her thoughts and what anyone else believed.

After moments of staring at each other Maya was about to open her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Shawn as he jumped in front of Maya blocking her from his view. _What the?_ Josh wondered as he tried to look over Shawn's shoulder to see Maya only to be blocked by Shawn.

"No, no, no, no. I won't allow this," Shawn exclaimed as Josh and Katy shot him looks of disbelief as Maya peered around Shawn shooting him a questioning look as well.

"Shawn," Maya protested trying to move past Shawn who only blocked her. "You're acting like Cory when he wouldn't let Riley date Lucas. Stop it. Josh is a good guy," the petite blonde whined as Josh's heart softened at her last comment. She still saw him as a good guy.

"I agree," Katy spoke up. "Why Shawn? Josh is a good kid. You helped raise him with the Matthews, you know he's not going to do anything. What's the problem?" Katy demanded as Shawn sighed looking him to Maya.

"I like Josh that's the problem. He's a good guy and I know he wouldn't do anything wrong intentionally," Shawn began as Josh gaped at him and Katy scoffed at her fiancé. So, Shawn did like him. The real question was why was Shawn acting this?

"Then what's the problem?" Katy asked as Maya questionably peered at Shawn.

"Well I consider Maya as my own daughter," Shawn admitted as Maya's eyes softened as she stepped around Shawn to face him. "And since I consider her as my own daughter I don't want anything bad to happen to her. So, if she dates Josh and things go wrong, I don't want to be put in the position of comforting my daughter while scolding a guy that is practically family to me," Shawn confessed eyeing them both as Josh relaxed. He hadn't even thought of that reason but he could understand Shawn's reasoning. It would be a difficult position to be put in so he could see why Shawn was cautious. However, the fact that Shawn admitted he liked him gave him hope that maybe they could get past this.

"Gee thanks Shawn," Josh said to the older man as he patted him on the back. "I can see why you are weary of us, but don't worry I would never do that to Maya," he confessed as Shawn's eyes widened at his statement and as Maya's softened. It looked like the blonde was starting to see how sincere he was on keeping his promise.

"No problem baby Matthews, but I'm still not okay with this completely. There is still the age difference….." Shawn trailed off as Katy rolled her eyes.

"Then how come Topanga and Cory are okay with it?" Katy asked smugly as Shawn growled.

"Ohhh how I'm going to have a talk with him," Shawn spat moving away from Maya and crossing the room to grab the phone.

"Please come in," Katy gestured as Josh stepped inside the apartment now closer to Maya Hart while Katy closed the door behind them.

"Hi," Maya whispered shyly at him as Josh smiled back at her at a loss for words.

"Hi," he whispered back smiling back at her. "Can we talk?" he asked bracing himself for the worst watching in relief as she nodded.

"Yeah, let's go to my room," Maya agreed leading the way to her room.

"Keep the door open," Shawn called out his hand over the phone from his conversation from the phone.

"We aren't even dating," Josh shot back watching the older man relax.

"Yet," Maya quickly added with a snicker pulling Josh into her room watching a look of alarm cross Shawn's face.

"Maya," he called out as Maya shut the door behind them slightly snickering. Like his brother Cory, it was getting easy to mess with Shawn.

"So I'm hearing there's a chance we might date?" Josh asked hopefully as the laughter died in her eyes as she shyly stared up at Josh. Despite Maya's protests from before, it seemed as if she had other thoughts on the matter. "Can we talk? For real, because I'm confused on how I should act here," Josh admitted watching as Maya nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed as she lead him to the bed which they both plopped down on. "So….." she began nervously looking down at her twiddling her thumbs. It was obvious to him she was stalling, but much like her at the Ski Lodge he done playing games. It was time to face the root of their problem head on. Without a second thought, he reached out and lifted her chin up with his hand so she could face him.

"Maya what happened back there at the park this morning? I mean I saw what happened and I understand why you ran off, but what caused you to say those things to me at Topanga's? Why did you try to push me away?" he asked as Maya sighed breaking free from his hold on her face. Once again, she was lost in her own little world that Josh could only hope he can reach into.

"It's better this way Josh. Like I said we could fall apart and I don't want to get to close or it'll hurt a lot ," she replied her voice wavering as Josh winced at her tone.

"Well what if I don't think it's better this way. I care about you Maya and I don't like seeing you this way. Even though you think it's best this way it's obviously hurting you as much as it's hurting me," Josh pointed out watching as Maya shook her head in disbelief holding back tears.

"Can you stop that? Observing me you're making this harder than it needs to be," Maya snapped getting up from the bed and facing him.

"I can't help it," Josh defended getting up and staring down at the petite blonde before him. He really couldn't. It was an instinct he had to observe people and care for them, but for Maya it was different. "It's because I-" He tried to explain only to be cut off by her.

"Care?" Maya offered cutting him off staring up at him tears in her eyes. "For how long? You said you cared about this Misty girl and you don't anymore. And Taylor? You were so heartbroken when she broke up with you on your 17th birthday and now you're not anymore. You got over them easily Josh when you claimed you cared about them. Face it, I'm just another one of those girls. You'll get over me in no time," Maya finished turning away from him sniffling as Josh sucked in a deep breath feeling the ache in his heart grow. Despite Maya's claims, she was wrong. The heartbreak he felt back then was nothing compared to how he was feeling now.

"Well that's where you're wrong Maya because this is worse. This hurts more. How I felt back then is nothing is comparison to how I feel now. I don't want to get over you Maya," Josh confessed as Maya turned around tears streaming down her face.

"You're just saying that," she accused as he shook him head simply taking a step closer towards her.

"But I'm not," He admitted his voice wavering overcome by his emotions. "What I feel for you is nothing I've ever felt for anyone else Maya. And it scares me too. I know I don't say it a lot but it does. I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but what I do know is that I want you in my life if you'll have me," Josh offered holding out his out stretched arms as Maya blinked back tears staring at him before launching herself into his arms. Josh fell back a little at the impact, but stood strong holding Maya into his arms as he rested his chin on top her head.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured as he ran his fingers gently through her long blonde hair trying to soothe her.

"Shhhh. It's okay. All that matters is that you're here now and we're okay. We are okay right?" Josh asked as Maya pulled away and nodded in reassurance smiling.

"Good," he smiled gently wiping tears away from her face as she sighed under his touch before growing serious.

"But since we are okay we do need to establish boundaries if we're playing the long game. I like you Josh I do but I think I need time before we get together. As much as I would like to be your girlfriend I've never been in a relationship before and it feels like we are moving too fast. Can we slow down?" Maya asked as Josh considered her words. She did have a point. He didn't want to rush her to grow up or do anything she didn't want to do. Despite them acting like a real couple earlier, he knew realistically they needed to take some time for themselves before taking the next step in their relationship. Just as he had said in the past: friends became family in the long game. He had a feeling if he and Maya built a strong foundation on friendship his words just might ring true in the future.

"Agreed," he replied as she sighed in relief. "I didn't mean to feel like I was pressuring you or anything. I just want you to be happy and I'll do whatever it takes," he admitted honestly.

"Likewise and you didn't. I wanted it to, but you know reality," Maya joked as Josh laughed with her.

"Understandable. So what rules should we establish for this long game?" Josh asked as Maya let out a big a breath before plopping down on the bed as he followed suit.

"Well for starters maybe we can lay off the coupley stuff. If we are just going to be friends for awhile we should act like it. You know no kissing and stuff," Maya began as Josh nodded in understanding. It would be hard at first considering all the progress they had made this weekend, but he was sure they could do it.

"Okay but what about on Christmas if we just so happen to be under the mistletoe or New Year's Eve when the countdown is going on? Then what?" Josh asked mischievously catching Maya off guard. He could play by the rules, but once he found a loop hole there was no stopping it.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Maya said letting the topic slide as he grinned. He wasn't hearing a no so he was positive there would be chances for them to kiss again without violating the rules of the long game. It appeared he had won that round.

"Okay what about hanging out? Are we allowed to do that?" Josh asked.

"Yeah friends hang out. I hang out with mine all the time. Maybe just not all the time since you have school and I have school and we're kind of in different places in our lives right now," Maya said noting their age difference. He knew she had a point, but he often found himself forgetting they were in two different stages in their lives when they were together. Age was a but a number when they hung out since Maya meshed so well together. However he was starting to realize if they wanted to reach the big picture instead of getting caught up in the person, he had to focus on the moment.

"Agreed college is a lot of work so you might not see a lot of me towards finals. I've heard the horror stories. And like I said Maya I'm not ashamed to be seen with you in public," Josh pointed out watching a light blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Thanks Josh. Is there anything else we need to cover?" Maya asked as he pondered before a topic came to mind. It had been awhile since he had dated and he had no desire to, but he was curious to see what Maya's stance was on the topic.

"I don't know how long this long game will last for us but what about dating? I did say I'll be out there for you and you'd be out there for me. I don't have my sights set on anyone, besides you, but what if you get the opportunity to date someone?" Josh asked watching Maya lost in deep thought.

"Well this goes both ways Josh. You're a catch yourself so I wouldn't be surprised if you got asked out," Maya pointed out complimenting him as Josh shook his head at the last part to her statement.

"Well I don't want to date anyone else. But I don't want you to keep you from missing out on life," Josh said earnestly. Despite how much he cared for her, he didn't want to hold her back. She was a free person who could make her own choices and if one of those choices was to be with him one day, he couldn't say no.

"I don't want to date anyone else either and agreed. You are older and I don't want you to miss out on life either," Maya agreed as Josh took in her words. "So where does that leave us on dating other people?"

"I say we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Josh replied earning him a grin from the blonde.

"So that's it Boing?" Maya teased as Josh grinned. Somethings would never change.

"That's it. That's our deal Hart," Josh replied as the blonde stuck out her hand.

"Someday?" she asked raising an eyebrow as Josh took her hand into hers shaking it.

"Someday," he repeated holding her gaze as they stopped shaking hands.

"You can let go," Maya pointed out with a nervous giggle blushing under Josh's stare.

"Maybe someday," Josh teased as Maya gapped at him playfully gently nudging him unaware of Shawn who snuck into the room unnoticed surveying the scene before him.

"Just friends huh?" Shawn asked eyeing them as he leaned against the door frame chuckling. "Cory was right for just friends, you sure do act like a couple. I'm keeping my eyes on both of you."

Jumping at his words, Maya and Josh quickly let go of each other's hands blushing furiously under his accusatory stare. Despite the crazy turn of events, they were back to playing the long game and Shawn was starting to warm up to the idea of them. Even though Josh knew there were no guarantees he couldn't wait to see what life would have in store for them.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hi I'm back! I am extremely sorry for not updating these past few months. School pretty much took over my life, but I am back determined to finish this story, upload the sequel, and get some more stories out on here. As always thank you to everyone who supported this story and please be sure to read and review! :D**_

* * *

The weekend ended much too soon to Maya's dismay as the blaring screech of her alarm clock woke her up. _Ugh reality._ The blonde thought squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to go back to sleep but failing Hart was not a morning person and she was determined to go back to sleep.

"Argh!" the blonde groaned fumbling for the clock and eventually turned it off before laying back in her bed enjoying the silence. _Finally, peace._ She breathed before a flurry of text messages went off preventing her from sleeping anymore. "Okay I'm up!" she exclaimed jumping out of her bed much to her dismay. Sighing, she reached for her phone and turned on the lights to get ready for the day. Yawning she rubbed her tired eyes, unlocked her phone, and laid back down on her bed as she clicked on the message icon to view her messages.

Clicking on the first message from Riley she read: _Peaches, won't be able to take the subway with you this morning. My ankle is still in the boot and my parents won't let me, they'll take me to school_. _I'll see you then._

 _Makes sense._ Maya thought still surprised that Riley's ankle was still in her boot. The girl was a klutz but she couldn't blame her. Typing a quick response that she'd see her in school and telling her to be careful, she hit send before clicking on the next message which happened to be from Zay.

 _Hey girl did y_ ou complete _the math homework?_ She read the message, grimacing at the question before she responded with a quick yes and asked if they could compare notes as they usually did before going to Farkle for help. Math was her and Zay's weak point so they often got together to help each other out.

Hitting send, she opened the next message which was from Lucas which read: _Hey Maya, which does Riley like more chocolate or blueberry when it comes to pastries?_

 _Looks like someone is keeping to their promise_. Maya smirked thinking of how her bubbly friend gushed that Lucas promised he would bring her food if he got some. It appeared as if Lucas was going all out on being the perfect boyfriend which Maya had no objections to. It made her job of being her faithful friend to him and Riley much easier. She didn't have to beat up Lucas if he ever hurt Riley. She quickly responded that Riley preferred chocolate and hinted she especially liked chocolate chip muffins before she hit send. Smiling she clicked on the last message notification which caused her heart to race.

 _Josh._

Sitting up holding the phone in her hands, she smiled replaying last night's events in her head before opening the message. They were now back to officially playing the long game with new and improved rules and he agreed to stay for dinner much to Katy's pleading. Dinner had gone by pretty well aside from Shawn's constantly eyeballing Josh, acting like he was cooler than him (which Josh tried to out do), and him grilling him about Josh's plans for college and life (which Maya sent Shawn desperate looks for him to stop doing). Even though Shawn was on board for Joshaya (as Zay dubbed them) he was still reluctant which Maya could understand. Their feelings for each other were now known by each other and because of that they were experimenting with the idea of them in the future. It excited her but it also scared her. She knew that a bunch of things could go wrong such as their age difference, or not being able to see each other all the time, or if they just weren't meant to be. Even though her and Josh fixed things between them, the small doubt in her mind haunted her. However, as Maya walked Josh out of the apartment into the hallway, he quickly pulled her into a hug that lasted much longer than a normal friend hug would. In that moment, she found herself hoping that they could make it as he ran his fingers through her hair and she breathed in his old spice cologne. Maybe it was the fact the he was the first guy she liked and she had no experience in the dating department or the fact he reciprocated her feelings, but she found herself harder to ignore the hope the often erupted from her heart.

 _Maybe I'll give this hope thing another shot._ Maya mused clicking on the message which read: _Good morning Hart_ _._ Feeling her cheeks redden she sucked in a deep breath, and quickly responded back with a " _Well good morning to you too Boing_ _."_ as she got up from her bed and made her way to her closet to select on outfit for the day. _I'm going hope for one more day and after that, I'll see where life takes me._

* * *

Making her way into Abagail Adams High, Maya held her phone in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, as she giggled attempting to text back a quick response to Josh. She sipped her cup of coffee which she held in her other hand happy that her day was off to a great start. Her morning went smoothly as she selected her outfit for the day which was very Maya Hart: black ankle heeled boots, ripped skinny jeans, and a 1975 t-shirt as she texted Josh while she got ready. In that span of time she learned that Josh had 8 AMs Monday and Wednesday which he loathed since he had college algebra first thing in the morning but liked since he finished school by 2:00pm, that his favorite place to eat on campus was Einstein's since he could get a perfectly brewed cup of dark roast coffee, and that he enjoyed listening to music before class. As she did her makeup and hair, she revealed she was not a morning person, tended to skip breakfast in the morning to get more sleep, and enjoyed listening to music as well since it helped wake her up. Instantly, he quickly urged to eat breakfast reminding her of its importance and recommended that she check out the band Cold War Kids which she did on the subway ride to school in the morning.

 _I can't believe he wants to listen to what I want to say._ Maya couldn't help but gush as she took a sip of her coffee thankful for the Irish cream creamer in it as she sat down on the bench resuming her conversation with Josh.

Maya: _Okay so the Cold War Kids are pretty good. I especially like the song "First" but you really need to take up my suggestion of listening to Twenty One Pilots. They will not disappoint._

Josh: _I'm glad you like them._ _And maybe. How do I know this isn't just another trick to get me to listen to some lame boy band like the Jonas Brothers?_

Maya: _You're just jealous you can't pull off the messy hair look like Joe Jonas -Wearing-Boing. Besides Twenty One Pilots doesn't have any lame girly songs as you put it._

Josh: _Hey you happen to like me in my beanie so who's the real winner here?_ _And okay Hart I'll give them a listen. Did you have breakfast?_

Maya: _Although that may be true, you can pull of the messy haired look and good. And yes I did have breakfast. I had a bowl of oatmeal before I left on my house and am now drinking coffee. Happy?_

Josh: _Very! And coffee? Are my coffee drinking ways rubbing off on you?_

Maya: _Lol and not quite. I put creamer in my coffee. ;3 We all can't drink be sophisticated like you Boing and drink it plain._

Josh: _Sophisticated eh? And we'll see Hart…._

Just as Maya was about to type a response she felt someone tap her shoulder and jumped her crimped blonde hair flying around her as she turned around to see Zay, Smackle, and Farkle behind her. "Guys," Maya gasped clutching her phone, "Don't do that!"

"Well excuse me Miss Hart," Zay drawled clutching the straps to his backpack dressed in his usual plaid shirt, jeans, and boots. "We did have a deal to compare our answers on our homework and have Farkle give us hints on our homework."

"Fine," Maya grumbled taking out her homework from her messenger bag as Zay and Farkle took out their assignments to compare answers as she looked over her phone more eager to text Josh back.

"But judging from Maya's lack of interest in her homework and more on her phone followed by that goofy smile her face, I'm assuming she's texting Josh aka dreamboat," Smackle concluded smirking.

"Smackle!" Maya and Farkle exclaimed as they both glared at the brunette dressed clad in a floral dress, flats, and cardigan.

"Ooooooo Joshaya news! How are you guys doing? Are you a couple yet or what?" Zay asked eagerly as Maya rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Geez Zay calm down we are just texting. We're just playing the long game and nothing more," Maya exclaimed sneakily sent a text to Josh responding, _In your dreams_ to his comment on her liking coffee in the future.

"Right and Farkle and I are just friends. Pffft. Maya stop hiding what you are truly feeling and Zay get a girlfriend," Smackle retorted leaving Maya speechless and Zay flabbergasted.

"I'm working on it," Zay began to protest only to stop short when he caught the eye of Sarah who gave him a nod as she passed by.

"Anyways," Farkle interrupted turning their attention back to him. "Zay, Maya, both of you seem to be on the right track on the homework. Maya just remember to do this step, on these problems and you should have it. Other than that you guys should be getting at least a B on the homework," Farkle finished as Maya quickly made the changes on her homework thankful for her helpful friend to guide her through algebra as she stuck her homework back in her bag.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late! Mom and dad wanted to make sure I got to school safe and sound since they didn't trust me going out by myself with this boot on. Where's Lucas?" Riley panted hobbling over to them dressed in a bohemian dress and converse.

"Well good morning to you sunshine!" Maya chirped getting up to engulf her friend in a hug glad to see her best friend. Looking straight ahead she spotted Lucas coming towards them a drink carrier in hand along with a paper bag smiling at his friends. Silently nodding to her friends, she motioned for them to be quiet so the cowboy could surprise his girlfriend.

"Peaches," Riley greeted back and she pulled apart from their hug. "Why yes it is a good morning. But have you heard from Lucas? He told me he would meet me before class and class starts in 10 minutes. He never runs late," Riley pouted as Maya held back a laugh. Riley and Lucas were officially girlfriend and boyfriend since the weekend and Riley was already playing the role of the overly concerned girlfriend perfectly.

"Oh trust me sunshine you might be seeing him sooner than you think," Maya smirked over her phone screen as she texted Josh back. Grinning, she saw the cowboy sneak up behind his girlfriend and wrap his free arm around her. She had to admit that they were cute and was glad that they both made each other happy.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?" Lucas greeted his friends as Riley melted into his embrace.

"Aw Lucas! Hi! And of course I missed you. Where were you this morning?" Riley asked as the newfound couple broke apart.

"Good morning to you too. My parents and I had breakfast this morning at a local coffee shop and I thought of you so I got you a green tea and chocolate chip muffin since you didn't have breakfast this morning," Lucas explained gently placing the food items in her hands.

"Awww Lucas you kept your promise that's so sweet thank you!" Riley gushed taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes it is, now eat up Riles. Breakfast is the most important of the day," Maya teased borrowing Josh's line as she smirked at her phone screen. There was only so much sweetness she could handle in the morning as she laughed at the message Josh sent her which caught the attention of her best friend.

"Yes, I know Maya. It's a Matthew's saying except for today since my parents let me take my time getting ready and I couldn't eat breakfast with them since my dad practically ushered me out the door saying I could get something from the vending machine at school. But, OMG are you texting Josh? He's really big on that saying and you haven't stopped smiling at your phone!" Riley accused as Maya smiled sheepishly at her friend. She was caught red handed.

"Yup she's been practically glued to her phone all morning," Zay proclaimed proudly as Maya grabbed her coffee cup glaring at him.

"Awwww how cute. When can we start the double dates?" Lucas teased.

"Huckleberry don't you start we're just friends," Maya defended.

"Right…" Riley teased smirking as the group of friends made their way to their first class.

* * *

Lunchtime came much to Maya's relief as she sat at the table picking at her salad with her phone by her side wondering if Josh would text back. Stealing glances at her screen, she tried to pay attention to the conversation that Riley, Farkle, and Smackle were having but failed once Zay threw an empty milk carton at her head.

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed as her friends chuckled at Zay's antics. "What was that for?"

"Oh you know why," Zay responded batting his eyes flirtatiously at her phone as she narrowed her eyes at the comedian.

"Pfft I don't know what you are talking about," Maya remarked as she confidently took a sip of water ignoring Zay's comment. She was determined to prove him wrong.

"Right," Lucas butted in carrying a tray full of sandwiches, drinks, and cake. "Then you wouldn't check your phone if I told you that Josh texted you?" Lucas finished as he sat down and passed a sandwich, cake, and drink to Riley who smiled gratefully at him.

"Really?!" Maya exclaimed as she looked down at her phone only to find a message from Josh blinking back at her. _I hate when Lucas is right._ She thought bitterly as she stared at the cowboy who smirked behind his Gatorade bottle. "I hate you," she retorted.

"I hate you too sis," Lucas teased earning him a playful shove from Riley.

"Peaches we love you, we're just teasing you. You hardly like anybody so we have to mess with you, especially since it is my uncle," Riley explained.

"Yeah but why me? Why not you and Lucas. You guys are a new couple. Josh and I aren't even together yet," Maya pointed out thinking fondly of the brunette boy. She couldn't ignore the attraction that she felt for him (and with her friends constantly bringing it up it was hard not to) and he was on her mind all day, she just didn't see the reason why they had to tease her about it. They had agreed to stay friends for now and she was enjoying every second of it.

"Yeah but it's Riley and Lucas. They are already old news and the guy already bought her cake like he promised. There's nothing to joke about there. Now you and Josh are the new news. You guys are taking forever to get together when you guys should just date already. Now that's exciting. Waiting is a part of the fun and we want to be there every step of the way," Zay exclaimed.

"And besides Josh is a dreamboat. He puts Lucas to shame with his looks. We have to joke about that," Smackle flirtatiously said.

"Smackle!" Farkle and Lucas exclaimed as Farkle's girlfriend shrugged.

"What its true. At least Maya thinks so," Smackle explained gesturing to her face.

"Smackle," Maya warned feeling her cheeks heat up as she reached for her phone to text Josh.

"Smackle, guys, maybe we should keep the teasing down to a minimum. Maya has some excellent points. Josh and her aren't even together yet so maybe we should stop," Farkle began as Maya smiled gratefully at one of her oldest friends. She knew she could count on Farkle to be the sensible one in the group. "But then again Zay also does bring up some excellent points so Maya would you be a dear and tell Josh I said hi," Farkle finished holding back a grin as Riley sent kissy faces her way.

Playfully rolling her eyes at her friends, she opened Josh's text ignoring her their shenanigans. It looked like her and Josh's journey wouldn't go unnoticed by her friends. Judging by their antics, she knew she wasn't the only one rooting for Josh and her to work out in the long run which was fine by her. It showed they cared which she couldn't be more thankful for. With their support, she had a feeling she would win the long game in no time.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Josh's view on playing the long game with Maya.**

 **Later: Sequel! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I went through a terrible case of writer's block, my job at the time sucked, and I was in the process of preparing for my last year of undergraduate. But luckily now, my writer's block is cured for this story and the sequel ( I am literally just posting this chapter right now so I apologize in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes I just couldn't wait to get it out), I have a new job, and I have things under control for my Senior Year so things are looking up. :) Also a HUGE THANK YOU for the support behind this story. It truly means the world to me.** **As always please feel free to read and and enjoy!**

* * *

Leaning back in his seat, Josh tapped his pencil against his desk anxiously awaiting for his Biology class to end. It was a typical Monday as per usual for the eighteen-year old, however he couldn't help but think that things were different. Even though his day had started out the same, things had changed. Everything seemed brighter despite the fading leaves outside and he couldn't help but think it was all thanks to one person:

Maya Hart.

He felt a smile tug at his lips as he thought fondly of the familiar blonde. It was mind boggling to believe how things with Maya were working out now. Before he was unsure of his feelings for her and pushed those thoughts away. And as a result, it led to him falling for a girl who seemed like his dream girl when in actuality, she was a weak substitute. At first his feelings for Misty seemed real but after the accident, which led him to experience a wake-up call along with Riley's intervention, it helped him come to the truth: it was always Maya. During all that time, Maya was the one he cared for, he was just oblivious to it. After that that revelation, it took him awhile to come to those terms. However, after a phone call from the blonde months ago which helped him bring him back to who he was and the ski lodge trip which recently it was pretty much confirmed that he did indeed like her back.

Smiling as the professor dismissed them from class, he took his phone out his pocket to reveal he had a text from Maya. He had been texting her all day whenever he had the chance and he had been learning more about her. He had learned she wasn't a morning person, loved coffee if she couldn't taste the bitterness of it, and had similar tastes in music as he did. She was truly remarkable.

Arising from the lab table, he packed up his things leaving the class room wondering he should go. As he made his way outside surveying the red and orange leaves rustling in the wind he considered his options. On one hand, he could go to Professor Smiths office hours and turn in his essay for English class. Although it wasn't due for another week, he found himself writing the essay early with gusto thanks to him reading ahead and Maya's editing skills. Through the writing process he found that it wasn't hard for him to finish the essay, especially after what he went through this weekend. His experiences actually helped Josh answer the question.

 _But on the other hand,_ he thought as he looked down at his phone which alerted him that he had another text from Maya. Peering down at the screen, he read the message which asked him which drink she could get at Topanga's. Grinning he instantly knew his decisions. Days ago he would have talked himself out the decision, but know he knew he was more than welcome there. And besides, Josh knew he could wait till tomorrow to still turn in his essay early in class. Smirking, he typed a response back to Maya and headed to Topanga's.

* * *

The walk to Topanga's this time was different. With the red-oranges leaves crunching under his converse, Josh knew there was a change to this visit. However, it was a good change.

Before Josh was unsure of what to do or say to the blonde, but now he knew what to say to her. Yes, they were playing the long game and to the average person it may seem like he was using her, but that was not the case. They both cared about each other and wanted to do what was best for each other for the time being. If he had it his way he would've asked her out then and there, but decided for not only her, but for both of their sakes. There were so many reasons for them to wait to date despite their growing feelings for each other. Some of the reasons why they wanted to wait to pursue a relationship was the fact that their age difference (which didn't seem to be a problem for them due to how well they got along, but could lead to problems down the road due to him being in college and her in high school. In the end they wanted to wait and see if they could adjust to their different paths before taking the next step), Maya not wanting to jump into a relationship right away (which was understandable. After reestablishing the long game, Maya had confided to him her worries about them ending up like her Mom and father which Josh understood. She needed time and he wanted her to be sure that she was ready), and there was also the fact that Josh wanted their relationship to last (which he kept to himself but he had an inkling that Maya wanted the same thing). He had been in relationships before, the longest being Misty, but none of them had shown signs of lasting. He wanted something real and maybe if he played those cards right that person could be Maya.

 _Maya._ He thought once more feeling giddy like a school boy with a huge crush. It was crazy how the blonde fifteen-year old made him feel the way he did, but who was he to argue with his feelings. His heart wanted what it wanted and judging by how it raced, he knew his feelings for her weren't going to go away for her anytime soon. Not by a long shot.

Finally reaching Topanga's, he took a deep a breath and entered the building instantly greeted by the smell of maple pecan. Surveying the room, he scanned his surroundings only for his eyes to land on the group of six huddled by their usual table laughing as they did their homework. Josh had to admit it was quite a sight to see, but his eyes rested on the blonde laughing as she clutched her coffee cup as she rolled her eyes at his niece at the joke she had just heard from Zay.

 _So much for being nervous,_ Josh concluded feeling nerves wash over him, only they were a new type of nerves. The type of nerves that belonged to a school boy who had a crush on a pretty girl who was out of his league. Taking another breath, Josh tried to calm himself as he made his way to their table. With each step Josh smiled trying to calm to his racing pulse which he failed at until the blonde caught his eye. He watched in slow motion as the blonde stopped laughing and noticed him which resulted in her smiling directly at him which instantly calmed his nerves. Josh had seen Maya a lot throughout the years, but he was pretty sure the smile she was giving him was only reserved for him which made him smile even harder back at her.

"Maya what are you smiling at?" Josh heard Riley question her friend as he watched his niece look up and meet his gaze. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he watched as Riley silenced the laughter among her friends as they began to stare at him and Maya knowingly one by one.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed as he finally was a mere few feet away from them. He smiled at his niece for a few seconds before staring back at his crush who's eyes sparkled at him. Feeling the other's eyes on him, he swallowed trying to think of what to say. _Talk about pressure._

"Niece," he began nodding at Riley before surveying the rest of the group. "Lucas, Smackle, Farkle, and Zay," he went on making eye contact with the rest of the group before his eyes settled on the girl who occupied his thoughts.

"Maya," he said tenderly as Maya softly smiled intensely stared back.

"Josh," she replied warmly as he returned her gaze. Despite feeling calmer, Josh was still at a loss for words. _This is it,_ Josh thought. _Say something._ Wracking his brain for countless words or greetings, Josh just decided to say the first thing that popped into his mind. A phrase that he had a feeling he and Maya would exchange a lot.

"Long game?" He questioned warmly as he heard "awwws" erupt from the group which caused the blonde to look down and blush for a second before meeting his gaze once more.

"Long game," she responded just as warmly which caused his cheeks to heat up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zay mouth "my OTP" which caused Josh to silently chuckle. He was truly amazed at how supportive her friends were of them.

"So, do you mind if I join you all?" Josh asked nervously staring directly at Maya. Even the question was directed at all of them, he was really seeking her approval. Even though he was exuding confidence moments ago, he was now unsure. This was a big step for them. Sure he had hung out with Maya and his friends all this weekend, but this was different. With their new found status in place, he wanted to make sure he fit in with her group of friends. Just as he hoped that all his friends would like Maya once he got around to introducing her to all of them.

Before Maya could respond, he watched as Zay scoot over on his seat which caused Riley and Lucas to get up to sit by Zay leaving an empty spot by Maya.

"Ugh sure," Maya giggled at her friend's antics. Feeling relieved Josh made his way towards the empty seat by Maya and sat down feeling comfortable. It was like he was at home.

"So what were you guys about?" Josh questioned causally as he set down his things before leaning back in his seat his arm brushing against Maya's.

"Oh just when you were going to ask Maya out," Smackle said causing him and Maya to turn red. It was indeed a good question, but it was much too soon. It never failed to amaze Josh how Smackle could be so bold. She was never afraid to say what was on her mind.

"Smackle!" The group exclaimed as Josh tried to quiet his pulse and as Maya hid behind her curtain of long blonde hair.

"Actually, we were just talking about the joke Zay just told," Riley pipped up as her boyfriend and Zay nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Josh asked feeling his heart race slow down. "How did it go?" he inquired as he listened intently to the Texan and laughed as he heard the punchline.

Dying down in laughter he felt Maya's hand brush against his as he met her gaze. As the rest of the group broke off into their own conversations, Josh turned to the blonde and found himself engaging in a conversation about music ignoring the homework in front of them as her hand rested on top of his.

Thinking back to the initial question Professor Smith had asked in the essay for his students to answer of whether it was the person or the moment that determined relationships in real life in comparison to the relationships in the book. Although, the professor hadn't mentioned they could use the third choice he had a feeling after class tomorrow once he discussed the ending of the book (which Josh was sure would upset the class) he had decided to go with both since the concept of the person and the moment applied to all the couples in the end. Through what he had learned this weekend he had realized that is was the person that made you fall for someone and it was the moment (or in Josh's cases moments as he thought about the campfire and apartment moments he and Maya shared) that helped strengthen the relationship. He knew that his essay topic was risky, but with the couples in the book and his experiences as examples, he had a feeling his argument was quite convincing.

Focusing back in the present, he answered Maya's question about his favorite band and he thought over their current situation. They were playing long game. They were together, but not really. They flirted back on forth, but still managed to follow the rules for the most part. But one thing was for certain is that they liked each more than normal friends should. And although Josh liked to think had the answers for everything he found his mind flickering to the question that he didn't have the answer to Smackle's question: When would he ask Maya out?

As of know he didn't know, but he hoped through time and many moments he would have the answer to that question soon.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Was it the Person or the Moment. A HUGE THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT behind this story. Without all of your support, this story wouldn't be possible so again thank you.**

 **Again, the sequel to this story should be posted sometime this week or next so keep an eye out for that (I'll update this story once I post the sequel to let you all know). The sequel will focus on Maya's and Josh's journey to the long game and them dating (yes it will happen soon) so feel free to tune in if you are interested in that. Also, if anyone has any ideas about what issues you want the gang to go through feel free to suggest some things. Even though Girls Meets World did not get a season 4, I do plan on continuing where the show left off so ideas are welcome.**

 **And Lastly Wild Side should be updated by the end of this month. I know it's been forever since I updated, but I do plan on finishing that story since the events that happened in the story are necessary to understand some parts in the sequel. :)**


	25. Sequel is Posted!

**Sup guys, it's almost 2:00 am here and I have class at 8:00am but it's okay because the Sequel to this story is finally here! :D Go check it everyone! It's called Playing the Long Game. Please go read it and review! :D It'll follow Josh and Maya's journey playing The Long Game, them eventually dating, and the gang taking on the world (hehe see what I did there? I know bad joke but it's late and I need sleep :P)! But yeah please go check it out! :D**


End file.
